Full Moon
by kat0810
Summary: Some secrets can be revelaed while somebody chooses not to reveal his hidden secret until it nearly tears them apart. The wolves help Bella get over the Cullen's and fight the ones that want to end her life.
1. Chapter 1 Secrets

**Diclaimer all SMs**

**This is my new story i was not planning on doing this yet but as i went to write a chapter for my other story my hands typed out this one. **

**This is for the people that have asked me to do a Bella/Paul story hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p><span>Full Moon<span>

Secrets

Once Jake had left my room I laid back on my bed trying to remember the story he told me when I first saw him on the beach, it seemed like such a long time ago now but I knew that if I could continue to see Jake I had to solve this on my own. I could feel myself falling back to sleep I tried to fight it but gave up deciding to think about what Jake said in the morning, whatever it is I knew that my view of Jake would not change he was my best friend and nothing would change that. I rolled over on to my side to get comfortable ready to have another nightmare like most nights instead the dream I had was different.

_**I found myself on first beach where Jake first told me about the tribes legends, I could hear a voice I didn't recognise telling me about the legends again I recognised the 'cold ones' but then the story went on about protectors and the tribe being descended from wolves. The dream shifted again and this time I found myself in the middle of the meadow that HE took me to, I could hear a padding noise of paws hitting mud and when I looked up I saw the wolves again the reddish brown one looked at me and the eyes reminded me of Jake.**_

I suddenly bolted up in bed wide awake what I couldn't remember last night before falling asleep my dream had reminded me, I quickly jumped out of bed being careful to steady myself before walking across my room to my closet and grabbing the first things I put my hand on. Once I was dressed I left my room looking for Charlie, I knew I had to go see Jake and tell him it didn't matter and the earlier I could it the better so we could get back to normal again.

"Dad I'm going to La Push to see Jake" I yelled when I could hear him in the kitchen.

"I thought you two had a fight yesterday? Why don't you give him some space for a few days so you can both calm down?"

"It's ok I now know why he was like it yesterday, I really need to see him." I replied while slipping my shoes on and grabbing my coat.

"Fine I'm going fishing with Harry soon, not sure what time I will be back, if you are not here when I come back I will presume that you both made it up."

"Ok see you later" I yelled as I walked out the front door shutting it behind me.

Twenty minutes later I parked up outside Jake's house getting ready to tell him I knew what he was and it didn't matter when out the corner of my eye I could see Sam and his gang approaching, I quickly noticed that they looked similar to Jake well built, tall and short haircuts and knew straight away that they were also wolves. Without realising what I was doing I found myself climbing out of my truck and walking towards them I stopped in front of Sam before I yelled at him.

"I know the truth and you can't keep Jake away from me."

"What do you know?" Sam then asked in a normal voice.

"What you are, what you all are including Jake so you don't have to make him stay away from me now." I replied back quietly having lost some of my nerve when I realised just how big he was.

"It's not any of your business what we are, you have no right to even talk to us let alone yell at Sam." One of the others replied in a sneering voice followed by him laughing at me.

Before I realised what I was doing I walked up to the one who said that and slapped him across the face, my hand started stinging but before I could grab it Sam had a hold of my arm pulling me away so I was half stood behind him, I looked up at the person I slapped and could see him shaking so much he was blurring within seconds his body started changing and in his place was a massive silver wolf. He was beautiful I glanced at him and looked straight into his eyes and I was captivated, it was as if I could see straight into his soul and his eyes were looking into mine.

Seconds later the connection was broken when I heard Jake call my name and I looked to where he was running towards me, out of the corner of my eye I could see the silver wolf take a step closer to me but my attention was soon focused on Jake when he jumped up and turned into a the reddish brown wolf I saw in the meadow.

The silver wolf then turned and started growling at Jake when Jake started growling at him, before I realised what was happening Jake jumped and attacked the silver wolf pushing him into the forest I watched and started to worry when I realised that Jake was a lot bigger than him, I was broken out of my thoughts my Sam lightly pushing me towards one of the other men and running in the direction of the forest he stopped just before entering and shouted out an order.

"Take Bella to Emily's we will catch you up once they have calmed down and found some new clothes." He then disappeared into the forest where he started to shake.

"So Bella how did Jake get around the order?" When I looked up i recognised it was Embry who was talking.

"What do you mean by order?" I asked

"Sam is our Alpha and he ordered Jake not to tell you about us."

"Jake told me about the legends when I first met him at the beach when I came down with friends from school, he just gave me some hints I guess that he could tell me and I remembered the rest." My thoughts of Sam were still the same but I understood the reason why they would have to keep their world a secret just like the others.

"I guess that would work, I wonder what Sam is going to do to him? I thought Paul was going to attack you at some point I think you are the first female to ever hit him best of luck with him ever forgiving you." The other man said I looked at him with raised eyebrows wondering if he was going to introduce himself.

"Sorry Bella this is Jared" Embry then said while pointing to Jared.

"We can finish introductions at Emily's we need to get going before they get there before we do." Jared suddenly said walking towards my truck and getting in the back.

"Bella I think it might be best if I drive, you look like you are in shock and plus it would be quicker than giving you directions" Embry then said as we reached the truck, I shrugged my shoulders and made my way into the passenger side.

A few minutes later we started to approach a brown house similar to Jakes but you could tell that a woman lived here by the flower pots sat on the front porch. As I went to get out Embry grabbed my arm to get my attention so I would look up at him.

"Don't stare at Emily it bugs Sam"

"Why would I stare?" I asked before he could answer me he got out and walked around to my side of the truck, I opened the door and joined him as he made his way into the house with Jared following behind us.

"Emily we are back with a visitor" Jared called out; I looked up and saw a woman walk out of the kitchen before she stopped and stared at me. It wasn't until she turned her head that I saw the scars going down one side of her face, I quickly looked away before she stepped forward and introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Emily Sam's girlfriend."

"Hi I'm Bella a friend of Jakes" I replied shyly.

"I have heard all about you only Jake would find a loophole in Sam's orders, I'm, surprised it took him this long." Emily then said looking at all three of us.

"He didn't tell me recently, he told be all about the legends a while ago he just helped me remember them." I replied back sticking up for Jake.

"Welcome it's nice to have another girl in the know." Emily said back as she made her way back into the kitchen, I stood next to Embry not sure what I was supposed to do now.

"Come on Bella come sit at the table while there is a spare chair Emily will have breakfast ready soon and the others will be back before then." Embry said while grabbing my arm and leading me to the table that was in the kitchen.

Emily approached the table with a plate full of muffins I watched as both Embry and Jared picked up one each and stuffed the whole muffin in their mouths in one go. Emily returned with an even bigger plate full of eggs and bacon.

"If you're hungry grab something now before the others come in, and you two slow down leave some for your brothers." Emily said before glaring at both Embry and Jared. I quickly picked up a muffin and took a bite out of it feeling it melt in my mouth.

"They are the best aren't they?" Jared replied while sticking another muffin in his mouth, I just nodded before taking another bite.

A few seconds later the front door swung open and Sam walked in first going straight to Emily giving her a kiss and then Jake and Paul walked in shuffling each other and laughing. Paul came to sit next to me while Jake lent against the wall opposite until Emily got up and sat on Sam's lap freeing up the chair she was sat on.

"Hi Belle I'm Paul sorry about earlier I didn't mean to talk to you like that." Paul then said while sticking his hand out for me to shake, I took his hand and gave a little shake but let go quickly when I felt something like an electric shock run up my arm it seemed to almost burn. I compared it to the times when HE would touch me but this felt a lot hotter.

"Hi I'm sorry about slapping you I'm not normally like that." I replied looking down at my muffin.

"That's ok it didn't hurt, how is your hand?" He then asked

"Its fine" I replied. I then sat back and finished eating my muffin and watched as all the wolves demolished the food Emily had cooked for them by the time I finished my muffin all the food was gone and they were all sat back in their chairs rubbing their stomachs.

"Bella you know what we are but there are something's that I need to ask you about the Leech in the meadow." Sam then asked and the rest of the wolves then sat forward looking at me waiting for some response.

* * *

><p><strong>Im not sure how often i will be able to update this story as i want to get <span>The Right Choice<span> done and also turn PS I love You into a full length story but i will try my best for at least once a fortnight.**


	2. Chapter 2 Information and Plans

**Disclaimer: Not mine all SMs**

* * *

><p><span>Information and Plans<span>

I looked around at the table seeing everyone staring at me I looked down at my joined hands.

"What do you want to know?" I asked

"What that Leech wanted? Was he a Cullen?" Sam asked in one go.

"He wanted me and no he was not a Cullen" I replied still looking down.

"Bella what did that leech say to you?" Jake asked

"That he was doing a favour for a friend to see how easy it would be to get to me."

"Do you know his friend?" Sam asked

"Yes she is called Victoria, Ed..ward killed her mate a few months ago she wants revenge, usually they go after the person who killed their mate but she is going after me because she thinks I am Ed..ward's mate" I answered him.

"How do you know these leeches?" Somebody asked.

"James who was Victoria's mate was after me, Laurent the one who was in the meadow left them to go to friends of the Cullen's I guess he went back to Victoria."

"Why was that James leech after you?" Jake asked

I spent the next hour telling them what happened at the baseball game leaving Forks and going to Phoenix, telling them what happened in Phoenix and showing them my scar. The wolves all growled when they saw my scar until Sam stopped them, my only fear now was waiting for Laurent to either come back alone or with Victoria.

"I think all of us could take on one leech" Jake said

"Why only one I am sure Victoria will be coming after me?" I asked

"Bella we killed that leech from the meadow" Paul then said.

"Thank you I've been so scared waiting for him to come back and get me." I said closing my eyes to stop the tears.

"Bella its ok we got him" Jake spoke calmly coming to stand next to me.

"At least we know what the red head wants?" Jared spoke.

"Yeah we have bait now" Embry replied back.

I then heard growling and looked up to see both Jake and Paul growling before Sam gave them all a look and they calmed down.

"Embry she is not bait" Jake sneered at him.

"I know that I just thought that now we know what she is after it will be easier to trap her and get rid of her" Embry replied calmly holding in hands up.

"Bella I need to ask you some questions about the Cullen's? You know what we are and they knew about us before they left, we also know that one of them was a mind reader" Sam asked.

"You don't have to Bella if it's too painful but it would help to know more about them" Jake reassured me, I started to think if I should really reveal all the Cullen's secrets I knew they would never come back but it would help the next pack if they did come back in one hundred years.

"That's ok Sam what do you want to know?" I asked him bringing my head back to look at him.

"What other gifts do they have?"

"Alice can see the future Japer is able to read your emotions and change them and Edward is able to read minds" I answered him

"What about the others?"

"Nope not that I know of if they have gifts they never revealed them."

"Thank you Bella" Sam said giving me a small smile while Jake squeezed my hand.

"Now that we know what the red head wants we can change our patrol patterns, we need to include Bella's house in patrol" Sam said looking at each wolf.

"Is there no way that we can circle her when she next comes back?" Embry asked.

"The only way to do that would be to leave Bella unprotected she is so good at out running us I don't want to take the risk just in case she does get passed us" Sam replied.

"From what Bella said it sounds like she knows her way around Forks but not around La Push, would be better if Bella stays in La Push?" Jake asked.

"I was just getting to that, Bella would you be able to spend as much time as possible down here?" Sam asked me.

"Yeah that's fine but what about Charlie?" I didn't want Victoria get him if she could not get me.

"I will get dad and Harry on to that between fishing and watching the game I think they can get him down here as much as possible" Jake answered me.

"Bella I do need to warn you though that it can be dangerous being so close to us, it could only take a second for one of us to lose control are you sure you want to stay here?" Sam asked while he quickly looked at Emily.

"Yes I think it would be safer for me here and that I would be easier for all of you to patrol closer to the reservation"

I looked at Emily quickly and now realised why Sam warned me she was obviously stood to close to a wolf when it phased, I would ask Jake what to look out for just in case any of them do start to phase near me so I could get away.

"Come on Bella we need to go speak to my dad and come up with some plans to get Charlie down here more often" Jake then spoke pulling my hand so I would stand up, I followed him out to my truck and watched as he got in the driver's seat.

"Why are you driving my truck?" I asked as I climbed into the passenger side.

"I want to talk to you plus I know how to get back home from here" Jake answered smugly.

"What happened to Emily?" I asked

"Sam phased to close to her after he lost his temper."

"I guessed somebody did" I replied.

"Do you not have a problem with me turning into a wolf?" Jake asked I could see him grip the stirring wheel harder waiting for my answer.

"No to me you are still Jake you just get fluffy sometimes and have a tail"

"That's a good way of putting it" Jake laughed.

We pulled up at Jakes and walked in Billy was grinning and welcoming now that I knew what Jake was, I made some lunch we sat down and came up with ideas to get Charlie down to the Reservation more often. Between fishing watching the game and me coming down a few times a week to cook dinner for all of us we should both be down here a lot more often, I just hope that the wolves catch Victoria quickly so I can get some sort of normality back together


	3. Chapter 3 Pack Protection

**Don't own the characters**

**Thank you for the reviews now that i have finished my other story i should be able to update this one more often.**

* * *

><p><span>Pack Protection<span>

My weekends are now spent in La push with the pack, Emily and Jared's girlfriend Kim, Charlie is happy that I am out the house more and I am making new friends. For the last three Saturday mornings I've rushed down to Sam and Emily's I don't usually go back home until Sunday evening, with Charlie either fishing or working I don't feel guilty leaving him.

"Morning" I yell walking into Sam and Emily's house.

"Morning Bella we are in the kitchen" Emily yelled back

I walked through the house to the kitchen to see Emily and Kim cooking breakfast for the wolves, on the counter is a big plate of Emily's famous muffins and I can't help but grab one and take a big bite.

"Bella what would the others say" Emily commented while pouring more pancake batter into the pan.

"They don't need to know"

"Em they are so nice" Kim then said moving to the counter and helping herself to one.

"Aw Emily that's not fair they are eating all the muffins" Jared moaned walking into the kitchen.

"Don't be so dramatic sit down breakfast is ready" Emily chuckled tapping his hand when he tried to help himself to a muffin.

I help Emily by taking the laden plates to the table before sitting down just before the other wolves come through the door.

"Morning Bells" Jake said as he came to the table and gave me a light kiss on my cheek.

"Morning pale Face" Paul yelled.

"Morning fluff ball" I replied back as Paul walked in copying Jake and giving me a kiss on the other cheek, I heard growling and was surprised when I realised it was Jake.

"Stop it Jake"

"He shouldn't kiss you Bella" Jake replied

"Neither should you then" I commented before there was silence and everybody started eating breakfast.

Jake still wanted more than friendship even though I have told him that I'm not ready for anything else and that I don't see him that way, but he was still protective of me around the others. Something I'm sure Paul has picked up on and likes to irritate him by copying his behaviour.

"I want us all out on patrol today and give La Push and Forks a good going over, I don't believe that the red head leech has left and I want to make sure she is not creeping in from a different angle" Sam suddenly said breaking the silence.

"Sure, ok, no problem" the wolves replied in unison.

"Still no sign of her?" I asked, I couldn't believe that Victoria would give up so easily her scent has not been found for over two weeks now and it was making me worried that she would strike when least expected.

"No not yet" Sam replied.

"Bells we will get her, she wants you I can't see her giving up "Jake said, I shivered at the thought and felt Paul grab my hand under the table and give it a quick squeeze.

"Come on then let's go so we can be back for lunch" Sam said getting up and giving Emily a quick peck on the cheek before walking towards the front door.

I watched the others following him until Jake and Paul were the last ones to leave.

"Bye Bells I will see you later" Jake said getting up and walking slowly towards the door.

"Bye girly" Paul said getting up from the table.

"Bye wolf boy don't forget that the wagging thing chasing you is your tail while you're out today" I told him, he laughed before walking out the door pushing Jake out at the same time.

"What is it with you two?" Kim asked once Paul shut the door.

"I don't know he brings out a side of me I didn't even know I had" I replied.

"We see that" Emily said while stacking the dishes from the table and carrying them into the kitchen.

Days after slapping Paul we started to become friends, he would make me talk about the Cullen's even though I could see that he hated them he would tell me that I needed to get them out of my system and to stop shying away from my past. Jake hated it when Paul would bring them up but I did find the more I spoke about them the less painful it was I still couldn't say _HIS_ name but I could feel myself healing.

"What's the plan for today Emily?" Kim asked once we had all cleared up the dishes and kitchen.

"Gardening today, I have bulbs in a bucket out back that need to be planted"

"Bella you want to do that?" Kim then asked me

"Sure" I replied there was not much else to do and I had promised not to leave the house unless a wolf was with me.

We spent the rest of the morning planting bulbs in the borders along the back of the house, by the time we were finished my back was aching from constantly bending up and down.

"I'm going to make sandwiches there are only a few bulbs left can you please finish them off?" Emily asked taking her gloves off.

"Yes" Kim and I both replied together.

A few minutes later the wolves all emerged from the forest and walked towards the house, I straightened up and heard my back click loudly causing me to flinch.

"Bella you ok there?" Paul asked walking towards me

"Yep fine" I replied

"It didn't sound fine to me"

"Just been bending down a lot helping Emily and my back aches a bit" I replied when another ache ran through my back making me cringe.

Paul then surprised me by rubbing his hand down my back where it was aching the worst I could feel myself relaxing as he worked out the tension in my muscles.

"Any better?" He asked a few minutes later

"Much" I replied stretching out my back and noticing the ache was not as bad.

We both walked into the house together to find the others sat at the table waiting for us to join them so we could all eat.

"You ok Jake?" I asked when I noticed that he looked miserable and would not look up at me as I walked in like the others did.

"Fine" he grumbled out before picking up a sandwich and eating it in two bites.

I thought I would just let him eat and try to have a word with him in private later, I knew something was upsetting him but I also knew he would tell me when the others were not around.

"Sam I need to go help my dad I will see you later" Jake said once he had finished eating getting ready to stand up.

"Jake can I have a word a minute?" I asked surprised he didn't ask if I wanted to go with him.

"Sure sure"

I got up and followed him out the front door; he walked a distance away from the house before turning around to face me but kept his head down looking at his feet.

"Jake what is the matter I know something is upsetting you?"

"Don't worry about it Bells" he replied

"Of course I worry when my best friend is unhappy" I told him.

"Am i?"

"Are you what?" I asked confused by his question

"Still your best friend"

"Of course you are why would you think you're not?"

"You have been getting friendly with Paul he can make you laugh and you are able to speak about the Cullen's around him"

"He is helping me just like you are, he is just more direct at it" I told Jake as he lifted his head to look at me.

"We don't get to spend any time alone together" he then moaned grabbing my hand.

"You are trying to protect the Tribe and me that is more important, why don't we do something next weekend? It's the beginning of spring break we could plan stuff to do over the week" I offered hoping to cheer him up.

"Yes sure how about next Saturday we spend the day out on our bikes and then maybe in the week we can go cliff diving like I promised" Jake suggested with a grin on his face.

"That's sounds good to me you did promise to take me cliff diving" I reminded him.

"Well I need to go" Jake then said letting my hand go.

"Do you want me to go with you?" I offered

"No Bells I'm spending the afternoon fishing with my dad, Charlie is working today and Harry is busy I have not spent much time with him since phasing into a wolf"

"We'll have fun and say hi to your dad for me" I replied.

I stood and watched Jake walk away towards the forest before walking back into the house and sitting back at the table, I was not aware that I was neglecting Jake by getting to know Paul and the others. This is the first time I have had so many friends I guess I need to learn to share my time with them.

"Jake finished being a toddler?" Paul asked once I sat down

"Shut up Paul" I moaned

"Sure thing sugar" he replied with a smirk on his face.

"Shh flea bag" I told him, before turning my back on him and talking to Kim.

The day after there was a new edition to the wolf pack in the form of Quil, he shocked everybody by being happy about it but I think it was more to do with the fact that he could be with Jake and Embry. This pushed Jake further away as he was helping Quil with phasing all day Sunday so I didn't see him as much but Paul hung around for the day and he was able to entertain me and make me laugh along with Emily and Kim.


	4. Chapter 4 Pack Additions

**Disclaimer: All SMs I just borrow the characters and have my own fun**

**Thank you for all the reviews** **, I have a few chapters** **all set out now so I will write them up and post them a bit quicker**

* * *

><p><span>Pack Additions<span>

The following weekend I keep to my word and spend the day with Jake as I pull up outside his house I see our bikes hidden by the side of the house, Jake came running out and pulled me out of the truck into a hug.

"What we doing today then?" I asked once he had put me down

"I thought we would ride our bikes for a bit then come back here have lunch before spending the afternoon on the beach, unless you want to do anything else?" Jake asked all in one breathe

"No that sounds good, where are we going to be riding our bikes to?" I asked worried that we might get seen by Charlie.

"I thought we would take the back roads back to the place where I taught you the first time" Jake replied.

A few minutes later Jake pushed both bikes to the front of the house, I jumped on mine and held it while he start it I still found it difficult to start it on my own. I followed Jake as he wound through all the small lanes I had learnt the hard way how to bend on corners and now I was confident in going a lot faster.

An hour later we pulled up on the dusty road and Jake taught me how to use the back brake properly without losing my balance, after a few tries I was able to use both front and back breaks to stop the bike.

"You have gotten really good on the bike" Jake commented when we sat down to rest for a bit.

"It's a lot easier now I know what I'm doing plus having a good teacher helps" I replied back.

"Well you don't need a teacher anymore you can ride just as good as me, how about we become riding partners?" Jake asked

"Sure sure" I replied back before we both burst out laughing.

"Jake Sam needs you to come back" Embry yelled walking out of the forest and approaching us.

"Why what has happened?" Jake asked looking around and into the forest.

"Harry Clearwater died of a heart attack over an hour ago because of that there are two new wolves who have joined the pack" Embry explained

"Oh no go back to Sam's, Bella and me will meet you back their on our bikes" Jake replied sadly.

Without speaking I jumped on to my bike and felt Jake start it before jumping on his, I followed him back going on to a different road that headed straight for Sam's. I noticed we were going a lot faster than usual and under any different circumstances I would be getting nervous but like Jake I just wanted to get to Sam's as soon as possible.

We rode our bikes right around to Sam's garden i turn off the engine and jump off pulling the bike on to its stand, I look up and I am shocked that the whole pack are all phased and stood in Sam's garden. I watch Jake as he runs past me towards the forest to phase, I then see Paul approach me I put my hand out and start petting him until Sam barks out and Paul runs back to join the pack just as Jake runs out of the forest in his wolf form.

I watch as all the wolves turn and run into the forest Jake and Paul being the last ones to leave both looking over their shoulders at me, I turn around and see Emily stood in the door looking sad.

"I'm so sorry Emily" I said walking up to her and pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks lets go inside they should be back soon" she replied before walking back into the house.

"So who are the new wolves?" I asked once we were both seated at the kitchen table each with a cup of coffee each.

"Leah and Seth, Harry Clearwater's children"

"But I thought it was just men that can phase?" I asked shocked

"I know the elders are just as shocked, it's going to get so much harder around here now" Emily commented

"Why?"

"Leah used to be with Sam until he phased into a wolf, he was not allowed to tell her. It pushed them apart until Sam ended it with her and we got together, she has never forgiven us for getting together so hates us both. Now Sam will have to listen to her thoughts every time they are phased together." Emily explained looking down at her coffee.

"That could get uncomfortable but surely that is all in the past now?" I asked

"No Leah has not moved on Sam broke her heart when he finished it with her."

We sit and talk for a bit longer before we both get up and start making lunch; we finish just as Sam, Jared and Paul walk in and sit at the table.

"Where are the others?" Emily asked as we both joined them at the table

"Jake, Embry and Quil are with Leah and Seth running patrol, they can't calm down enough to phase back" Sam told her.

I was surprised that Jake chose to stay out there with them I thought that he would have come back with the others. We all sat and ate lunch in silence I could see that the wolves were sad over the loss of Harry but I couldn't find any words to say, I felt guilty because I didn't really know him to really talk to he was Charlie's friend who would go fishing with him and Billy.

"Does Charlie know?" I asked wondering if anybody had rang him

"Yes he is at the hospital with Sue and Billy" Sam replied.

"Does he need me?" I asked

"No he will be with Sue you are better off staying her for the rest of the day then if you want we can all go over tomorrow" Sam suggested.

"Sure "I replied.

For the rest of the afternoon we were all sat around listened to Sam and Emily's memories of Harry, Jared left just before dinner to meet Kim and spend some time alone with her. With Emily upset over Harry we decided to order in Pizza and watch a movie.

Jake did not come back for the rest of the day but I did notice that Paul stayed close to my side all afternoon and into the evening with both of us falling asleep on the couch while watching a movie.

"Aww they look so cute together" I heard the next morning which caused me to wake with a start.

"Sorry Bella I didn't mean to wake you "Emily whispered

"That's ok "I replied before stretching and accidently smacking Paul in the face.

He jumped awake and quickly sat up taking me with him and growling

"Calm down wolf boy it was only me" I told him shifting further up the couch away from him.

"Nice wakeup call Bella" he grumbled, before I started laughing at him causing Emily and Sam to do the same.

Once we had eaten breakfast the four of us walked to Sue's when we got there I was surprised to see Charlie and Billy already there both of them looking exhausted drinking coffee.

"Hey dad" I said as we walked in.

"Hi Bells" he replied looking back down at his coffee.

"Where is Sue?" Emily asked coming to stand next to me

"She is in bed asleep we had a late night." Billy replied before Charlie could.

We all sat and had a coffee before I helped Emily tidy up the house and prepare a few meals and put them in the freezer, Sue woke up a few hours later and was taken aback when she saw what we had done.

"Well we are going to get off, Sue if you need anything then let me know" Sam said getting up from the couch; Sue nodded before walking into the kitchen.

"Bells I will be home later ok" Charlie said just as we were leaving.

"Ok dad I will see you there"

When we got back I could see that Sam was exhausted so decided to go home, Paul insisted on riding my bike back and getting my truck so I sat with Emily and Sam on the couch waiting for him to return.

"Bella, will you be back down here tomorrow?" Sam asked just as Paul pulled up

"Yes if that's ok I can always go to Jake's" I replied

"Its fine it's just so I know where to send the others to patrol"

"Bella you ready to go?" Paul asked walking in.

"Yep I will see you both tomorrow" I said to Sam and Emily before walking out the door.

The journey back to Forks was quiet I could see that Paul had something on his mind as he kept mumbling then shaking his head before looking at me then looking back to the road, I wanted to say something to him but I decided against it letting him have some time to think.

"Bella do you mind if I come in for a bit I have to patrol outside yours so it won't matter if I'm inside?" Paul asked

"Yeah sure come on in" I replied jumping out the truck.

Paul met me at the front door when I opened the front door he quickly sniffed before putting his arm out indicating that it was ok to go on in, I walked straight through and dumped my bag at the bottom of the stairs before walking into the kitchen.

"Paul do you want a drink?" I yelled

"No I'm fine" he replied making me jump when I realised he was right behind me.

Paul sat in the kitchen while I started making dinner he started grumbling again and shaking his head, this time I couldn't ignore him anymore and had to find out what he was thinking.

"Paul you all right there? "

"Yeah sure why?"

"It's just that you are mumbling to yourself and shaking your head" I replied turning around to look at him fully.

"Don't worry about it I was just thinking to myself, Charlie has just pulled up so I'm going to go phase and watch the house"

"You can stay for dinner if you want?" I asked him as he got up and started walking towards the back door.

"No I have to go patrol; if you want you could leave me some on the back door step." Paul replied walking out the door not waiting for my reply.

Charlie walked in looking even more tired than this afternoon; we ate dinner in silence before he went to into the front room. I cleaned up the dishes before getting the plate out of the oven and putting it on the back door step before shutting the door and locking it.

"Dad I'm going to bed "I said walking into the front room.

"Me too I didn't sleep much last night" Charlie replied turning off the TV and following me up the stairs.

I waited a few minutes while he used the bathroom before I grabbed my night clothes and went into the bathroom to have a shower and go to bed, I kept hearing howls as I got into bed and I hoped that it was not Victoria trying to get to me. I eventually fell asleep into darkness sleeping so deeply I didn't even dream.

The next morning Paul picked me and took me to Sam and Emily's before going on patrol, I hung around the house and was introduced to Seth, and I was surprised that by the end of the day Jake had not come in.

The next two days past quickly with Paul picking me up and taking me home every day, I still had not seen Jake or Leah but whenever I would start asking questions Paul or Sam would change the subject taking my mind off it.

It was on the way home after the second day that I was able to bring the subject up with Paul as he took me home.

"Paul why has Jake not been to Sam's since Harry died?" I asked

"He has been doing extra patrols and helping Leah" Paul replied.

"Why is he doing extra patrols and not the others?"

"I don't know Bella he just is" Paul snapped.

"Have I done something to upset him?"

"No you have not he has just been busy that's all" Paul looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

I didn't reply back but I had a feeling that he was not telling me the truth so I made plans to leave earlier tomorrow morning on my own and wait at Jake's house until he came home, I want to know if I have upset him and what was going on that was making him keep his distance,


	5. Chapter 5 Imprinting

**Disclaimer: SM owns the characters and some of the plot the rest is mine**

**Sorry for the delay in updating this story my head got stuck doing my other story, i am about to start the next chapter so it should be up here by the weekend.**

* * *

><p><span>Imprinting<span>

My plan the next morning to see Jake changed when Paul showed up on my door step just as I was leaving the house.

"Where were you going?"

"To see Jake" I told him as I walked towards my truck.

"He is on patrol at the moment."

"Is that so" I replied back raising my eyebrows in question.

"What do you want to do today, tomorrow is going to be busy because of Harry's funeral" Paul explained.

"Don't know what do you feel like doing?" I asked him leaning against the side of my truck

"We could go to Sam's I don't have to patrol until tonight" Paul suggested

"Sure come on then"

The drive down to Sam's was silent it was not uncomfortable but at the same time I wanted more answers to why Jake is suddenly too busy to come see me or too even pick up the phone, I spent most the day at Sam and Emily's helping with food for the funeral while the pack went to the cemetery and dug the earth for Harry's casket.

"Emily, do you know why Jake has not been here?"

"He has been helping Leah. Help me wrap this food up" Emily replied before changing the subject.

I knew then that Emily was hiding something along with the rest of the pack I wondered if they had finally had enough of me being here. It is my fault that Victoria was coming here and posing a threat to the reservation, maybe they just don't know how to tell me I will make it easier on them and leave.

"Emily I'm going" I told her as I grabbed my bag and keys.

"Bella Paul should be back soon somebody needs to escort you"

"I will be fine" I said while I walked towards the front door, maybe Victoria will find me kill me then leave.

"Bella please stop it is not safe" Emily tried to say before I walked out the door.

I got back in my truck and drove towards Forks I could feel the tears running down my face and I kept thinking that I was alone again I was no longer good enough for the pack.

When I got home I left a note for Charlie saying that I was feeling ill and I was going to have an early night, I led in bed tossing and turning I kept hearing wolf howls through the night until I fell asleep.

"Bells wake up we need to go to Harry's funeral in a bit" I heard Charlie calling from outside my door.

"Sorry dad I still feel ill I won't be able to come" I mumbled hoping that he would fall for it.

"Ok is there anything you need?"

"No I'm just going to go back to sleep for a bit" I replied stating the truth that I was exhausted.

I heard Charlie leave an hour later before I rolled over and curled up into a ball crying myself back to sleep.

"Bella how are you feeling?" I heard Paul whisper

"Fine leave me alone you don't have to come near me" I snapped out

"I'm a wolf Bella my body heat burns off any illnesses I can't catch what you have" Paul replied coming to sit on the edge of my bed.

"Why are you here?" I asked still with my back to him

"Charlie said you were ill, I thought I would come and make sure you were ok"

"You mean patrol"

"No Bella I came here to make sure you were ok, I don't like funerals so you gave me a good excuse to leave."

"Is everybody fed up with protecting me?" I asked him rolling over so I could see his face.

"No why would you ask that?"

"Jake does not want to know me anymore and I know you are all keeping a secret from me." I replied closing my eyes and waiting for Paul to confirm the truth.

"Is that why you left early yesterday and why you didn't come to the funeral?" Paul growled out making me open my eyes wide.

"I don't want to be somewhere I'm not wanted" I told him and I could feel the tears running down my face again.

"Bella we want you there we all see you as a member of the pack just like Emily and Kim." Paul stated before pulling me on to his lap and cuddling me.

"What are you all hiding from me?"

"You need to speak to Jake" Paul replied

"Why?"

"He wants to tell you himself, come on get up I will make you something to eat and then we can watch a movie or something"

"Don't you have to go back to the funeral?" I asked him as I stood up

"No I hate funerals Sam understands so he is not expecting me back anytime soon"

We spent the rest of the day watching movies, Charlie rang at some point to say that he was staying at Sue's tonight and he hoped I was feeling better. Paul stayed the whole night with me and we both fell a sleep on the couch at some point.

I awoke the next morning and remembered what Paul had said the day before about Jake having something to tell me, I got off the couch and slide out of Pauls arms to have a shower before making breakfast. I was going to see Jake today no matter what I wanted to find out what this big secret was that they have all been hiding from me.

I walked out the bathroom sometime later and was hit with the smell of cooking; I quickly got dressed and went downstairs to find Paul in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"I hope you like scrambled egg on toast, I can't cook anything else" Paul said as I walked in.

"You can cook?" I asked

"Some things I can cook I had to learn the hard way when I lived on my own" Paul replied putting two plates on the table.

I sat down before taking a bite and I was surprised to find that it was delicious with the right amount of seasoning and not over cooked within minutes my plate was empty.

"Paul that was the best scrambled egg I have ever had"

"You don't need to pretend you like it Bella"

"I'm not I could eat that every morning" i replied licking my lips a final time.

"It's a one-time deal I hate cooking" Paul mumbled.

"Oh no you will be making me that again" I chuckled before getting up and running a bowl of water.

"We will see what do you have planned for today?" Paul asked joining me with a towel

"I want to see Jake and find out what is going on"

"That would be good I know that he is not on patrol until later.

"We will get this done then I will leave, what are you doing today?" I asked Paul

"I have to see Sam then I am on patrol until lunchtime"

"I might see you later then?" I asked him unsure what I was going to be doing after I speak to Jake

"Yes we are having a bonfire tonight to welcome Leah and Seth to the pack and you are invited" Paul replied not giving me a chance to back out of going.

"Fine I will leave a note for Charlie I might go to Sam's after I owe Emily an apology after the other day and help her with the cooking."

"I will see you at Sam's then before the bonfire, are you ready to leave? I will come with you. I will go to Sam's from Jakes" Paul asked once I finished putting all the clean dishes away.

"Sure" I replied while walking out the lounge and getting my bag and coat.

The journey down to La Push was filled with small conversations Paul seemed nervous about something but when I asked him he would quickly change the subject, we pulled up to Jakes but before I could get out Paul grabbed my hand stopping me.

"Bella remember that nothing changes I am still here for you along with the rest of the pack."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked confused

Paul didn't answer me instead he got out the truck and shut the passenger door, I followed a few seconds later and was surprised to see Paul growling and shaking at Jake before he ran into the forest.

"Hey Bells we need to talk" Jake said as he stopped in front of me.

"We sure do Jake why have you not been to see me?"

"We will go down to the beach and I will explain everything to you" Jake replied turning to walk towards the beach.

The short walk was made in silence and I noticed that he was not trying to hold my hand or wrap his arm across my shoulders and he was walking slightly in front of me, I kept my head lowered and followed him to our log on the corner of the beach.

"Bells sit down I need to tell you about another legend within the tribe, it's supposed to be rare but I think the elders have it wrong" Jake started to explain as I sat down while he sat down on the sand in front of me.

"So what is this other legend?"

"When a wolf phases some of us do this thing called imprinting it happens when we find our soul mate, we become anything our mates what us to be a friend or lover at the beginning but they will always end up in a relationship together. The thing is Bella I imprinted on Leah when she first phased." Jake replied looking down to the sand.

"Jake that's brilliant that you have found your soul mate, I'm really happy for you."

"You are ok with that?"

"Of course I am Jake to be honest with you I never saw you as anything more than a best friend" I told him.

"You didn't?" Jake asked sounding a bit hurt.

"Nope I just didn't know how to tell you without hurting you."

"So what do you want to do today I don't have to patrol until later?" Jake asked

"Can I catch up with you in a bit I need to think about some things ok?"

"Sure I will be home until lunchtime then I have to patrol" Jake replied while standing up and gently squeezing my shoulder.

I slid off the log and sat on the sand with my knees bent towards my chest, I started thinking about what would happen now that Jake had imprinted, my connection to the pack was Jake and now that things have changed I wondered if once Victoria was dead they would all turn their backs on me and no longer want me to be included in the pack. I'm not sure how long I was sat there for before I heard somebody sit next to me.

"Bella I'm really sorry about Jake and me imprinting" Leah mumbled out while copying my position and pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Leah?" I ask

"Yes sorry I didn't introduce myself"

"That's ok, I'm sorry about your dad"

"I'm sorry for taking Jake away from you I know how that feels" Leah replied

"I know Emily told me what happened, and you didn't take Jake away from me he was never mine to begin with." I told her while turning my head to stare at Leah

"He wasn't?"

"Nope I think Jake wanted more but I didn't like him like that he is still and always will be a good friend" I explained to Leah.

"I was so worried that because of me he would break your heart like the last person" Leah growled out.

"No" I replied not sure what else to say to her.

"Bella I don't know what to do about Jake for the last two years I have been so bitter and heartbroken over Sam and now that has all changed and I feel a pull to Jake. I don't think I'm ready for a relationship my whole life has changed."

"Then don't have a relationship with him" I told her.

"You just said that you never had feelings for Jake" Leah growled while standing up and taking a step away from me as she started to shake.

"No I don't mean it like that but why don't you become friends first and get to know each other, if your soul mates then to wait a bit longer won't hurt" I explained standing up afterwards and taking a step sideways so I was further away from Leah.

"Sorry it's the imprint thing my wolf thought that you were trying to tell me to stay away from Jake" Leah replied and I watched as she calmed back down and stopped shaking.

"Sorry I didn't really think how that would sound."

"No worries come on I will walk you back to your truck and we will go to Emily and Sam's before I have to meet Jake for patrol"

We both walked up the beach to my truck in silence and got in, the trip to Sam's was also in silence with Leah looking out the passenger window I pulled up out the front of the house to find Paul waiting on the porch.

"Bella I will see you later at the bonfire Jake is waiting for me in the forest" Leah said before jumping out the truck and jogging around the house.

I got out and walked towards Paul I could see that he was looking at my face trying to see if I was upset.

"Paul I am fine" I told him as I walked past him and entered the house.

The rest of the pack was already there and they all went quiet when I walked in, Paul walked up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder as I walked past the wolves.

"Bella it doesn't change anything just because Jake has imprinted we all still see you as a part of the pack" Sam spoke as I walked past him.

"Yes, of course we do, you are still like the other imprints" the rest of the pack started to say after Sam.

"Thank you "I mumbled as I walked into the kitchen.

"See I told you" Paul whispered before turning around and joining the pack.

"Emily I'm sorry about the other day" I said as I walked into the kitchen placing my bag on the counter.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you I really wanted to but Sam said that it was Jakes place to tell you"

"I know now"

"Nothing changes Bella" Emily reassured me.

"Do you want a hand with anything?" I asked

"Yes start cutting up the salad while I do the chicken" Emily replied

Ten minutes later the food was ready and we were all sat at the table eating, I watched how everybody was talking and laughing it was almost as if a weight had been lifted off their shoulders. I tried to eat but I was still worried what would happen once Victoria was dead, Paul seemed to have picked up on this and kept squeezing my hand.

"Embry, Quil and Seth you three go to the beach and prepare the bonfire for tonight, Jared and Paul you are both free until tomorrow morning when you need to patrol" Sam ordered out as Emily stood up to collect the dishes.

I stood up a few seconds later to help Emily clear up while the others left leaving just Sam and Paul still sat at the table talking.

"Emily do you mind if I stay and help you with the food for later?" I asked I didn't want to go home and be alone.

"I thought you would never offer" Emily chuckled

I spent the rest of the afternoon helping Emily make enough food to feed the pack and the elders while Sam and Paul watched TV in the lounge, I wondered why Paul had not gone home or done his own thing this afternoon as he was not needed.

"Sam the food is ready to go, the hotdogs are in the cooler ready to go down to the beach while all the cold food is in the other cooler" Emily told Sam as we both walked into the lounge.

"That didn't take long" Sam commented as Emily sat down in his lap.

"That's because Bella helped"

"Thanks Bella" Sam said turning to look at me stood in the door way.

"Bella, do you want to go for a walk?" Paul asked as he stood up.

"Sure"

"Sam we will see you at the bonfire unless you want help taking the food down?" Paul asked as we walked towards the front door

"No that's ok Jared and Kim are coming her first they can help" Sam replied before he waved us away.

I walked behind Paul as he headed towards my truck and got in the driver's side I joined him and climbed in the other side.

"Where are we going?"

"I thought we would drive down to the beach and then walk back to mine"

"Ok why are you driving?" I asked pretending to be annoyed

"Because you drive to slow"

"I do not"

"You drive like a girl" Paul chuckled

"Well you drive like a wild animal" I laughed back at him.

The few minutes it took to get the beach Paul and I spent the time name calling each other, Paul parked the truck and then came around the my door and opened it for me. He grabbed my hand and started leading the way towards his house.

"Are you really ok with Jake imprinting?" Paul asked a few minutes after we left the truck.

"Yes to tell you the truth I am relieved, I never felt the same about Jake as he did about me and I was scared that I would hurt him when I would have to tell him."

"I could see when he was phased that it was one sided and none of us were really sure of your feeling towards him" Paul commented.

"Jake imprinting has made it so much easier for us to be just friends like it always should have been" I replied before Paul stopped in front of a wooden cabin.

"Well this is my home it's not much that's why I try not to come here too often" Paul mumbled while he walked to the door and opened it.

"It has a homely feel to it" I told him as I walked in and looked around.

Paul took me on a tour of his house and I was surprised how much bigger it was to Sam and Emily's when on the outside it looked smaller, the front door opened into the lounge with the kitchen and dining room joined on . There was a door in the lounge that led to Paul's bedroom a bathroom and a second bedroom, I could see that the house needed updating but at the same time it had a comfortable feel to it.

"We don't have to stay here if you don't want to" Paul said as he ended the tour back in the lounge.

"I like it here" I commented before taking a seat on the couch.

We spent the rest of the afternoon watching some true life movie on the TV, I slowly found myself leaning closer and closer to Paul until he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into his side.

By the time the movie had ended it was time to meet the others on the beach for the bonfire we both took a slow walk to the beach and was met by the Elders and the rest of the pack.

"Bells are you ok?" Jake asked walking over towards us

"Yes I'm fine Jake stop worrying about me"

"You never came back to mine after the beach I was worried something was wrong"

"Sorry I just needed some time to think and then Leah came over and she took me to Sam and Emily's" I apologised.

"Bella how are you?" Billy asked wheeling himself towards us

"I'm good Billy how about you?" I asked with a smile on my face

"Yep I'm good, you must come over for dinner sometime it has been too long" Billy replied.

"Soon Billy I promise"

"Come sit down I'm about to welcome the new wolves" Billy said before he pushed himself away and joined the other Elders.

I took a seat on one of the logs sat in between Paul and Jake we heard the Elders welcome Leah and Seth to the pack and also to announce that Sue, Harry's wife will be taking over his role as council member and Elder.

We all got up then to grab food and start cooking the hotdogs in the fire before Billy started telling the legends, this was the first bonfire I had been to so I was listening intently to the story not realising that I had slid off the log and was sat on the sand leaning against Paul's legs.

When Billy started talking about the treaty with the Cullen's I could not help but let a few tears slide down my face, they had made me feel so unwanted and I was so scared that eventually the pack will not want me anymore. I felt Paul join me on the sand before he pulled me on to his lap and held me against his chest, I stayed sat there for the rest of the legends allowing my tears to dry on my face.

"Bella I will take you home the Elders have finished all the legends" Paul whispered to me

"That was interesting" I commented before standing up and taking a step away from Paul so he could get up.

I said bye to everybody else, the last person I said bye to was Billy he had a grin on his face and a twinkle in his eye looking repeatedly between Paul and me. Paul took my hand and led me to my truck before I could ask Billy what he was grinning about; he helped me into the passenger seat before he climbed into the driver's seat.

I snuggled up to Paul's side as he drove me home and before I knew it we were parked outside Charlie's house, I felt so warm I didn't want to move until Paul got out the truck and came around to the other side.

I jumped out and he took my hand again as we walked up to the front door.

"Bella I will pick you up tomorrow after lunch I have something planned for us you will need to bring a spare set of clothes" Paul said as we came to a stop by the door.

"What have you got planned?" I asked

"It's a surprise"

"I hate surprises" I moaned

"I know but you will like it I promise" Paul chuckled.

We stood in silence for a few seconds before I broke it when the wind changed direction and it wind blew into my face.

"I will see you tomorrow Paul"

"Night Bella sleep well" Paul replied before he leant in.

I knew what he was going to and I panicked so i turned my face at the last minute and Paul kissed me on my cheek, I heard him sigh but I knew that I can't start anything with him because of the chance that he will eventually imprint like Jake. If I gave him my heart it would be crushed again and I don't think I could handle that.

"Night Paul" I told him before I walked into the house.

I ran up to my bedroom and fell on to my bed I knew I was falling for Paul but I also knew that he could imprint at any time, so I just won't let Paul get that close to me after tomorrow I will try to spend less time with Paul alone and maybe spend more time with the imprints or Jake.


	6. Chapter 6 Visitor

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Thankyou for all the reviews**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span>Visitor<span>

The next morning I sat in the lounge and waited for Paul to arrive my bag was packed with spare clothes I also brought another bag filled with snacks, I had no idea what Paul had planned but I knew that he is would be hungry.

There was a knock on the door so I quickly jumped up and ran to get the door, unfortunately my feet get wrapped around themselves and I ended up tripping over half way to the door smacking both my knees on the floor.

"Bella are you ok?" Paul shouted as he walked in

"I'm fine I just tripped" I replied while he helped me stand back up.

"Maybe this surprise it not such a good idea"

"What is the surprise?" I asked

"You will have to wait and see if I decide that we should do it" Paul explained.

"That's not fair can't you give me a clue"

"It's a promise" Paul replied with a smirk on his face.

"What kind of clue is that?"

"One you will never get if we don't leave now" Paul replied.

I bent down to grab both bags but before I could Paul had them in one hand while his other was out stretched for me to hold, I looked at it for a few seconds trying to decide if I should hold his hand or start giving us some distance. Before I can make my mind up Paul took my hand and dragged me outside to my truck before opening the passenger side door for me.

"What can't I drive?" I moaned as I got in

"Then I will have to tell you where to go and that would ruin the surprise"

"I hate surprises."

"I promise you will like this" Paul said as he reversed out of my drive.

Once we hit the road heading towards La Push I started to ask Paul every few seconds for another clue or just to tell me where we were going, he laughed the whole way down refusing to tell me until we got there. When Paul pulled up by the cliffs I knew straight away what we were going to be doing today and started to bounce my knee in anticipation.

"We are going cliff diving?" I asked once Paul had turned the engine off.

"Yep I know that Jake promised you he would take you but because of Leah and doing patrols he is a bit busy so I said I would take you."

"That was a terrible clue you gave me there was no way I could have guessed that" I told him before getting out the truck.

"I know" Paul chuckled before meeting me at the front of the truck.

Paul took my hand again as he led me up the short incline towards the cliff edge, I started to feel nervous when I could see how high up we were.

"I think we should jump from the ledge lower down first" Paul said before taking a path on the left near the cliff.

"Sure"

"You are not getting nervous are you?" Paul asked stopping me from walking any further.

"No"

"Yes you are I will be there next to you the whole time, I won't let nothing happen to you." Paul replied wrapping his arm around my shoulder and leading the way once again.

We stopped at the smaller jump point but to me it still seemed too high, I swallowed my nervousness and pretended that I was fine as I took off my shoes and jacket.

"Bella hold my hand and try not to let go" Paul said as we both stood on the edge on the cliff.

I nodded before we both counted to three and then jumped we landed in the water and Paul kept a hold of my hand and pulled me back up to the surface, the water was freezing and it took me a while to get my breath back.

"That was brilliant just flying through the air like that" I panted out while trying to get my breath.

"It is cool, get on my back and I will swim us to shore it will be quicker" Paul said, I moved to his back and wrapped my legs around his waist as he swam back.

"Can we jump from the higher one now?" I asked him as we walked back up the cliff path.

"I don't know it might be better to jump from the other one today"

"No its fine you will be with me what is the worst that can happen?" I begged

"Fine but I am jumping with you every time and please don't make that face it makes it impossible to say no to you" Paul replied once he looked at my face and my pouting lips.

With Paul carrying me on his back the trip back up to the cliff didn't take as long and before I knew it we were both stood on the edge of the higher cliff, I looked down and the drop from here was a lot higher but the adrenaline from falling through the air over rode any nerves that I had. Paul took my hand and held it a lot tighter before we were falling through the air again.

"That was better than the first one" I said as we reached the shore.

"Do you want to jump again?"

"Yes let me jump on your back" I answered him and he bent his knees so I could get on.

We both jumped a few more times holding hands before I begged him to let me jump next to him without holding his hand, so the next time we jumped Paul was stood by the side of me he was there in an instant when we hit the water pulling me up to the surface.

"Paul can I jump on my own?" I asked him when we reached the cliff again

"No"

"Please" I begged pouting my lip.

"Bella anything could happen"

"Not if you jump first and you wait for me in the water" I suggested.

"No" Paul firmly answered.

"What if I jump before you can stop me" I threatened leaning my body a little bit over the cliff.

Before Paul could answer me I lost my balance and toppled over the side I screamed as I hit the water and tried to swim back up to the surface, I felt movement in the water and thought that it was Paul coming to help me but when I saw that the person had red hair I started to panic and slipped back under the water.

Within seconds of going under the water I was crushed against a hard warm body and pushed up to the surface while we swam towards the shore.

"Bella what the hell was that did you not see the leech in the water?" Paul shouted at me when we reached the beach, he started shaking and had his eyes closed.

"No I didn't mean to go in I lost my balance" I replied while taking a step back.

"Anything could have happened if she didn't get you, you could have drowned" Paul yelled back.

"I'm sorry" I cried out unable to stop the tears.

"It's a bit late for sorry" he shouted.

I walked further away from Paul and looked down the beach hoping that if he is going to phase then nobody could catch him, Paul carried on shaking and yelling at me how stupid I was for jumping on my own I slowly walked back towards the truck to go home I knew that he needed to calm down and me being around him was not helping.

"Bella, where are you going?" Paul growled coming up behind me.

"Home you are going to carry on shouting at me and then phase I am not staying on the beach on my own, I've apologised but you are still angry with me" I said while the tears poured down my face.

"Bella I'm not angry with you, you just scared me and I am not going to phase see I have stopped shaking now" Paul replied while holding his arm out straight so I could see.

"Why were you shouting at me?"

"Because sometimes my temper gets the better of me, come on lets go back to mine we can have a shower and some lunch" Paul said in his usual voice.

"Ok" I replied while walking back towards the truck still upset.

"I'm sorry for losing my temper with you" Paul whispered while he put his arm across my shoulders and pulled me into his side as we were walking.

By the time we got back into the truck the wind had started to pick up and I was shaking with the cold he drove us back to his as I snuggled up to his side to keep warm, once we got to his place I had a shower and changed into my dry clothes while Paul picked out a DVD for us to watch. When Paul was in the shower I started to make some sandwiches and drinks and brought in the bag with the snacks in, we spent the next two hours eating and watching a movie then deciding to go to Sam and Emily's before he had to go on patrol.

"Bella I can't believe you jumped on your own like that" Jake said as we entered the house.

"How did you know?" I asked

"We were chasing the red head leech when she jumped into the sea we heard you scream and watched as you jumped in, do you know how dangerous that was with the leech in the water?" Jake asked raising his voice

"I didn't see her and you don't need to yell at me Paul beat you to it" I replied before going into the kitchen to find Emily.

"Bella I have to patrol now, Jake is going to take you home after dinner" Paul said coming into the kitchen an hour later.

"Ok stay safe" I told him while looking up to him.

"Always" Paul replied before lightly kissing my forehead and leaving out the back door, I watched Paul jog towards the forest before getting back to chopping the vegetables.

"What happened to the name calling?" Emily asked a few minutes later

"We still do that."

"Not as much as you used to and you never used to worry about his safety before"

"I know and I really don't know what to do about that, I'm falling for him Emily but I can't be with him. One day his is going to imprint and I don't think I could have my heart broken again but it is so hard not falling for his charm and he is so handsome" I told her hoping that she would tell me what to do.

"Bella there is no guarantee that he will imprint, the Elders have said that it is rare" Emily explained.

"Four wolves have already imprinted out of the pack that is half of them, I don't think it is that rare."

"It is your choice but I can see that Paul has fallen for you to "Emily said with a smile on her face.

"I'm not going to have my heart broken again" I replied before turning back around to finish making dinner.

By the time dinner was ready Embry and Jared walked in joining Jake and Sam at the table I helped Emily carry the food over before taking a seat in between Jake and Embry.

"I'm sorry for having a go at you" Jake said as we started eating.

"I guessed I scared you too" I replied.

"You scared all of us Bella" Sam interrupted.

"I don't think Paul would let me jump again so it won't ever happen again"

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence after I helped Emily wash up the dishes before joining the others in the lounge, I sat next to Jake and rested against his arm his warmth started to make me sleepy and I started to close my eyes.

"Bells I will drive you home" Jake said while making me sit up.

I nodded before saying goodbye to the others and followed Jake out to my truck, we drove in silence for a while before curiosity got the better of me and I wanted to find out how the imprinting thing was going.

"Jake have you spoken to Leah about imprinting?"

"Yes we are friends and getting to know each other better before we move on to anything else" Jake replied with a grin on his face.

"That's good and you look happy with that"

"It is better that her completely rejecting it" Jake replied

"Can she do that?"

"Not sure because she is a wolf also the imprint could be as strong for her as it is for me."

"Do you think the others will imprint?" I asked wanting to know his view on it

"I don't know Bells it is supposed to be rare but with so many of us already imprinted we could all end up imprinting. Is this about Paul?"

"No" I almost shouted out.

"Bells I know he likes you and I can see it in your eyes that you like him" Jake said looking at me.

"What if he imprints you won't be there to put be back together like last time" I moaned at him

"I will always be here for you Bells I even think Leah would also she likes you, just because I have imprinted doesn't change the fact that we are still best friends" Jake reassured me.

"It's not going to happen, I can't be with Paul" I whispered back.

A few minutes later Jake pulled up outside my house and switched the truck off, I leant over and gave him a quick kiss goodbye on the cheek before opening the passenger side door. Jake quickly bent over and slammed the door shut again before starting the truck back up.

"Jake what is it?" I asked starting to panic

"Leech" he replied while shifting the truck in to gear.

"What about Charlie?"

"He is working at the station we need to get back to La Push before it can catch your scent."

He swung the car around and started to head down the road we passed a black car and it was not until I saw the number plate that I recognised that it was Carlisle's car.

"Jake stop, its Carlisle's car" I shouted causing him to stop.

"It could be a trick Bella" Jake replied back before I opened the door and climbed out.

I watched Jake slam the driver side door before looking at me one last time and jogging into the forest, I got back into the truck and reversed back up the road stopping back out the front of the house.

I got out and slowly made my way up the drive and on to the porch, I fumbled with my key and started to wonder if Jake was right and it was Victoria before I could decide what to do the front door opened and Alice was stood there with shock on her face.

"Alice what are you doing here?" I asked pulling her into a hug, I instantly let go when I noticed how cold she felt.

"Bella what are you doing alive?" She asked as I walked into the house.

"I guess you saw Victoria in the sea earlier"

"No Bella I saw you jump off a cliff and then everything went black, I came here to offer my sympathy to Charlie and help him" Alice explained.

"Cliff diving is what the people in La Push do for fun I was not alone Paul jumped in and help me to shore."

"Who is Paul and what is that awful wet dog smell? Why couldn't I see you jumping with him? Who is Vistoria?" Alice asked

"Paul is a werewolf I guess he doesn't smell nice to you and I don't know why you could not see him, Victoria is James' mate she wants to kill me." I answered as Jake walked in through the front door causing Alice to crouch in front of me and Jake to growl.

"Stop it the pair of you" I yelled at them stepping out from behind Alice.

"Bella werewolves are not good company to keep" Alice moaned turning so she could see both me and Jake.

"I could say leeches are not good company to keep" Jake growled out.

"Jake what are you doing back here?" I asked him

"I couldn't leave you just in case it was a trap"

"Well its not I am safe here" I told him as he started to walk towards me.

"Bella I'm going to go hunt for a bit and check out my visions, it's the dog here that is stopping me from seeing them" Alice suddenly said as she walked towards the front door.

"You will be back though?" I asked worried that she was going to go again.

"Has soon as you put the dog out"

Jake growled at her and took a step forward before I could put my hand on his arm and to make him stop, I watched Alice leave before turning to face Jake.

"Jake I am fine you can leave now if you want"

"Bella you need to come with me I won't let any of the Cullen's get to you again but now that they are back the treaty is back in force and I can't come to Forks" Jake begged me.

"I think it is only Alice that is back and they won't get to me, remember Edward does not want me Alice only came because she saw me jump off the cliff." I explained.

"Stupid cliff diving I wish I never promised to take you"

"It was fun"

"Fun you nearly got yourself killed and now because of that the leeches are back in Forks" Jake yelled at me, I could hear the phone ringing but ignored it as I yelled back at Jake.

"They are not leeches and she is only visiting."

"Bloodsucker then I can't be friends with you while she is here."

"So that's it I have to choose between you both?" I asked him

"Why did you not answer the phone" Alice yelled before Jake could answer me as she walked through the front door.

"Alice we were having a discussion, who was it on the phone anyway?" I asked

"It was Edward; Rose told him that you were dead he wanted to phone up and check."

"He can move on now then and you can all go away" Jake growled out.

"Jacob" i shouted but before I could finish I watched Alice get a blank look on her face for a few seconds before looking at me.

"Bella I need your help Edward is going to the Volturi he wants to die, you need to come to Italy with me you are the only person who can stop him" Alice begged me.

"Who are the Volturi?" Jake asked sounding confused

"They are the Vampires that govern our world, Edward is going to ask them to kill him and if they say no then he will do something to force them" Alice replied quickly.

"Bella you can't go to a leech lair they will kill you" Jake said

"It's my fault I was the one that jumped off the cliff I have to try to save him" I explained.

"No you don't he left you Bella he didn't want you remember" Jake shouted at me causing me to cringe at the memories.

"Jake go to your imprint and be happy" I yelled back, I watched as his face changed to anguish before he ran out the front door.

"Bella go pack a bag I will write Charlie a note, please tell me you have a valid passport?" Alice said making me turn to look at her

"Yes I have a passport" I told her before I ran up the stairs and packed a bag with a few essentials.

I came back down stairs just as Alice snapped her phone shut she took my bag off me and put it on her shoulder before we walked towards the front door, I had a last look hoping that this would not be the last time I would see the house. Just as we were about to open the front door Sam burst in growling with his nostrils flared.

"Bella you can't leave" Sam panted out.

"Why not?" I asked I guessed that Sam was phased in when Jake ran out of the house.

"You just can't" Sam replied looking uncomfortable.

"Give me a reason Sam" I yelled back at him.

"Because Paul has collapsed in the forest in his wolf form, he needs you."

"Why would he do that?" I yelled at him now worried about Paul

"You are Paul's imprint" Sam said in a loud whisper.

"Why did he never tell me?" I asked hurt that Paul would keep this from me

"I don't know Bella but you need to see him, we can't get him to phase back" Sam explained.

"Ok take me to him" I didn't know what was going to happen now I knew that my place was with Paul but I also felt responsible for Edward and his plans to go to Italy.

I watched as Sam walked away from me and then turned so his back was facing me, he quickly pulled off his shorts before he phased into his wolf. I walked off the porch and climbed on to his back picking his shorts up before, I could hear Alice shouting my name out but I had to get to Paul before something happened to him.

Sam started to run into the forest I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked to the side where I could see Alice was running with us with my bag still in her hands.


	7. Chapter 7 Choices

**Disclaimer SM owns it all**

**Thankyou for the reviews**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span>Choices<span>

Sam ran swiftly through the forest with Alice staying right by my side, I briefly wondered what she would do if Paul is on the other side of the treaty line. Sam stopped suddenly and I could see Paul led down whimpering while Jake and Jared were in human form, when they saw Alice they immediately started to growl at her.

Sam led down a short distance away from Paul I jumped down and stood staring at Paul unsure if I should go near him, before I could decide Paul looked up I stared straight into his eyes and could see nothing but pain.

"Oh Paul why did you never tell me?" I asked as I walked towards him.

I saw Paul shrug his shoulders before he rested his head on his paws and closed his eyes, I sat down on the floor opposite him lifting his head so it was resting in my lap.

"I wish you could have told me sooner Paul." I said.

Paul got up and walked further into the forest, a few seconds later he jogged out and stopped in front of me.

"Bella I am so sorry but please don't leave me, or take me with you" he begged which scared me as the Paul I was seeing now was not the Paul I had fallen for.

"Bella we need to go we have a flight to catch and I'm sorry but no dogs allowed" Alice said causing all the wolves to growl at her.

I walked away from Paul and stood in the middle between him and Alice turning and looking at both of them separately, I knew that if I go with Alice I might not return but if I stay then Edward could end up getting himself destroyed.

"Bells remember what you have been going through the last few months" Jake shouted out.

"Bella you are the only one that can save Edward" Alice said.

"He left you alone in the forest" Sam said, I looked at Sam who was now back in his human form when he said that and I remembered how he found me.

"He left you to protect you" Alice said straight after Sam.

"Bella I want you" Paul whispered, I turned and looked into Pauls eyes.

Edward doesn't want me he said so himself but Paul does, because of the imprinting Paul could never leave me but then that does not give him a choice, what if he only wants me because of the imprint.

"You only want me because of the imprint" I told Paul.

"No Bella the imprint only shows us who we should be with, getting to know that person makes the feelings come" Sam answered before Paul could.

"Bella we really need to go" Alice said taking a step closer to me.

"Bella I love you" Paul shouted out making me jump, he took a step closer to me with a grin on his face.

I turned around and faced Alice my decision had been made I had fallen in love with Paul him telling me he felt the same way confirmed that I needed to stay, even if I survive going to Italy Edward doesn't want me or love me. Paul is my future I could make a life with him and I wouldn't have to change who I am or what I am.

"Alice I can't I'm so sorry I just can't" I cried out falling to my knees.

"It's ok Bella I will ring Carlisle he will come with me" Alice said before she gave me a light kiss on the cheek dropped my bag and ran off.

I was suddenly picked up and placed on Paul's lap, I knew that I had made the right choice but he was not going to get off that easy I stood up and walked towards Jake.

"Bella what is the matter?" Paul asked looking worried

"You kept secrets from me Paul I don't understand why you would do that."

"Should we take this conversation somewhere else maybe at my house I would like a few answers also" Sam said before Paul could reply.

"Bells do you want me come with you back to the house and get your truck?" Jake asked causing Paul to growl at him.

"Shut up wolf boy" I snapped at him.

"No just phase Jake you can carry me back to Sam's Paul can get my truck when I am ready to go home" I told him.

"Bella please don't be like this" Paul begged.

"We will talk at Sam's" I said before they all jogged into the forest to phase.

Jake walked over to me once he had phased and led down so I could climb on his back I was suddenly nervous about falling off so I wrapped my arms around his neck holding on as tight as possible, Paul then came to stand next to Jake and looked at me I let go of Jake's neck with one hand and rubbed his muzzle before Jake started to move and I put it back around Jake's neck.

Paul stayed by Jake's side all through the forest keeping pace with him while Sam and Jared was in the lead, it was then that I wished I was on Paul's back but I knew that if I just accepted Paul now he could keep secrets from me in the future knowing that I would forgive him.

Jake stopped in Sam's garden laying down so I could get off as he ran back into the forest Paul, Sam and Jared came walking out stopping in front of me we stood in silence until Jake joined us.

"I think we should go inside and discuss this" Sam said breaking the silence.

"What is going on out here?" Emily asked as she walked out the back door

"You and Billy were right Paul has imprinted on Bella he has just revealed it to her and us." Sam answered her.

Sam and Jared started to walk towards the house while I stood watching as they walked in, I didn't move neither did Paul I could see Jake looking at each of us before shrugging his shoulders and following the others inside.

"I'm sorry Bella" Paul begged once the door was shut.

"For what Paul, me finding out or you keeping it a secret?" I asked

"Keeping it from you, I was coming to tell you"

"Why have you kept it to yourself for so long?

"I wanted you to have a choice to be with me unlike…." Paul replied not finishing his sentence.

"….Unlike you have no choice but to be with me" I finished for him.

"No Bella you have it all wrong I meant having no choice to turn into a wolf, the only good thing to come out of all of this is the imprinting" Paul explained taking a step closer to me.

"Would you have told me if Alice never turned up?"

"I was on my way over before I even knew she was back, Sam told me what he heard you and Emily were talking about after I left to patrol."

"I hate you Paul I fell for you and I was so scared that you would imprint on somebody else." I cried out feeling the tears pour down my face.

"You don't hate me I'm your wolf boy" Paul said as he closed the gap between us and pulled me into a hug.

I pulled out of his hug and moved back slightly so I could see his face I reached my hand out and stroked along his cheek feeling his warmth as it soaked into my hand, I dropped my hand and I could see Paul was slowly bending forward until his nose was touching mine I closed my eyes and moved so my lips were touching his.

Our lips moved in sync to each other I could fell his warmth seeping through me as he wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me closer, I automatically reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck he picked me up so I didn't have to stretch.

We both pulled away to catch our breaths and Paul put me back on the ground keeping his arms around me, I unwrapped my arms from around his neck and wrapped them around his waist.

"I love you" Paul whispered.

"I love you too" I replied and Paul bent down to kiss me again.

"Bella when I tried to kiss you the other day why did you turn away?" Paul asked when we pulled apart.

"I was scared that if we got together and you imprinted it would break my heart."

"The pair of you are as bad as the each other" Sam chuckled from the door step.

"Shut up" both Paul and I said at the same time before looking at each other and laughing.

"We are sat in here waiting for some answers from the pair of you" Sam said once we had all stopped laughing.

Paul took my hand and led the way in through the back door sat around the table waiting for us was the others all with matching grins on their faces. Paul sat down in an empty chair before pulling me on to his lap.

"Paul how in the hell did you manage to hide this from the pack?" Sam asked looking worried

"I never thought of it and if I had to think about Bella then I would think of her as a sister rather than my imprint, it was also easier to patrol with you three because your thoughts were always on your imprints" Paul replied looking proud of himself.

"I suspected you were hiding something from me but I thought it was something different than this I should have listened to Emily and Billy" Sam commented.

"So I guess Bella the fact that you are sat on Paul's lap indicates that you have accepted the imprint?" Jake asked raising his eyebrows at us.

"Yes" I squeaked out as Paul kissed my neck.

"Good but Paul you hurt her and I will kill you" Jake threatened in a deep voice.

"And I will let you" Paul replied.

"Bells, why were you going to leave with that Cullen?" Jake asked

"I don't know I guess I just thought that I didn't really have a place here amongst all of you and it was easy to just go with Alice and do something useful, Jake I'm sorry what I said to you about going to Leah" I admitted while looking down at my hands

"Bella you have a place here and you always will" Paul whispered to me wrapping his arms around me.

"Don't ever do anything like that again or I will stop being your friend" Jake said sternly.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled

"Bella you made the right choice in the end and that is what matters" Sam said.

All conversation stopped when the phone rang and Sam got up to answer it, I could hear him tell who ever it was that I was safe and they stopped me from leaving and that Paul had imprinted on me before he hung up.

"That was Billy your dad just rang him worried because he found your note about going with that Cullen, he is going to call your dad and tell him you are here and you will be home soon" Sam said as he walked back into the room.

Jake and Jared left soon after to run patrol while I stayed at Sam's a little longer with Paul talking, Emily was not surprised that Paul had imprinted on me as she guessed weeks ago that something had changed within Paul and the way that he was acting around him. Sam lent Paul his car to drive me home sometime later so I could face Charlie.

When we pulled up to the front of the house Charlie was sat on the porch with a can in his hand looking angry.

"What the hell were you playing at Isabella?" Charlie shouted as I stepped on to the porch

"I know and I am sorry but I didn't leave with her after Jake and the others reminded me what her and the rest of the Cullen's done to me when they left" I told him in a calm voice hoping that it would calm he down.

"Good, Thank you Paul can you let the others know also" Charlie said.

"Bella I need to go ok, I will pop by later" Paul said whispering the last part so Charlie would not hear.

"Sure see you soon" I replied before reaching up and placing a quick kiss on his lips.

I watched him as he walked back down the drive and got into the car and drove off before I turned around to face Charlie, he was stood there with a mixture of shock and happiness on his face that made me laugh.

"You and Paul huh?"

"Yep me and Paul dad" I chuckled before i walked through the house and up the stairs to my bedroom to wait for Paul.


	8. Chapter 8 Date Night

**Disclaimer: All SMs**

**Thankyou for the reviews**

**I am sorry for taking so long updating this story, please enjoy**

* * *

><p><span>Date Night<span>

The next week passed in a haze of spending time with Paul, the rest of the pack and going to school, I finally felt that this was where I belonged. I was no longer the vampire girl I was another wolf girl and a part of the pack officially. Charlie was over the moon that I had moved on from the Cullen's he was still angry that I would want to run off with Alice, he was more than thankful that the others were able to stop me.

It was a Saturday and I was at Sam and Emily's with Kim while our wolves were running patrol, it was easier to take our minds off what they could be doing out there if we were all together helping to cook for them.

I felt Paul's wrap his arms around me and his breath on my neck before I could even register that he was back off patrol.

"Hi" he whispered before placing a kiss on my neck.

"Hey" I managed to mumble out.

"Do you have any plans tonight?" He asked as he let me go so I could turn around.

"Nope" I answered him confused.

"Well you do now, be ready for 6 o'clock, I'm taking you out."

"Where are you taking me?"

"We are going out on a date."

"A date" I repeated raising my eyebrows in shock.

"Don't look so surprised I can do all that romantic stuff" he chuckled.

"I'm not surprised, just didn't really think of you as a date guy."

"I'm not you will be the first person I have ever taken on a date" he answered honestly.

"Do you need me to book a table or anything?" I asked him not wanting to go anywhere and be turned away as it was a Saturday night.

"Please give me a chance I have already booked the table for half seven."

"Ok I will be ready" I replied grinning at him.

"Come on girly lunch is ready" Paul said as he guided me towards the table sitting down and pulling me on to his lap.

Sam, Emily, Jared and Kim soon joined us each taking their own chairs, I went to move off Paul to sit next to him but he stopped me and pulled me closer to his chest. Since he has admitted the imprint Paul has become very clingy and has to be touching me when we are together unless he is with the other wolves.

Once lunch was finished I helped Emily and Kim wash the dishes while the men sat in the lounge and started to watch TV.

"Jared is taking me out tonight but he won't tell me where" Kim said once we were finished cleaning.

"Paul is also taking me out but he won't say where to either" I told her.

"Sam is taking me out but we are going to the diner, they could be taking you there?" Emily asked

"No Paul has booked a table so it won't be there" I told her.

"Maybe that is where we are going" Kim said.

"I wonder who came up with the idea for us all to go out on date tonight" I chuckled.

"It was Paul's idea and he made us feel guilty" Sam said as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed the plate of cupcakes off the side.

We watched as he took three cakes off and put them on the side before walking back out the room with the rest of them, we all stared at the cakes before laughing.

"Is that all we get, one each?" Emily asked

"If you want any more you better hurry up and come in here" Jared shouted back.

We all laughed again before watching Emily make each of us a cup of tea, I put our cakes on a plate as we walked back to the table to chat.

I left a few hours later with Paul following my truck in his wolf form, he howled once I got to the drive and saw Charlie's car in the drive before he ran back to La Push.

"Hey dad" I called when I walked in through the front door.

"In the lounge Bells, what are you doing back so early?" he asked

"Paul is taking me out on a date tonight" I replied as I walked into the lounge.

"Does this mean I get to meet him properly then?

"Yes but please don't embarrass me" I told him.

"Of course not"

"Do you want me to cook you anything before I go out?" I asked him so I could make sure I had time to get ready.

"No Bells I will order pizza, you go and have fun"

"Sure dad will I'm going to go and email mom and start getting ready" I said before I walked up the stairs.

I sent an email to mom letting her know what I was up to, I didn't mention anything about Paul and I yet. I really wanted to but I didn't want her to worry about my heart being broken again even though Paul could never leave me, there was no way I could tell her that.

I jumped in the shower and spent my time cleaning up and shaving, walking back into my bedroom I walked to my closet and tried to decide what to wear. I knew that he was taking me to a restaurant but I was not sure which one, I pulled out my only skirt a knee length denim one along with a red long sleeved top.

Once I was dressed I searched out the only pair of flat shoes that I owned, thanks to Renee who insisted that I needed a smart pair even if I hated wearing them. I quickly dried my hair when I realised that Paul would be picking me up in less than five minutes, I hated wearing makeup so I kept my face naturel after a quick check in the mirror and putting my shoes on I left my bedroom.

I stopped at the top of the stairs when I heard a knock on the front door and Charlie shortly answering it.

"Hello Paul, I believe you are taking my daughter out on a date tonight?" Charlie asked in his cop voice.

"Yes sir I am" Paul replied sounding slightly nervous.

"Where are you taking her? And what time should I expect her back?"

"We are going to an all you can eat Chinese buffet restaurant in Port Angles, and I will have her back by midnight." Paul answered him sounding a lot more confident.

"Hmm how long does it take you to eat?" Charlie asked

"Well I thought we could take a walk along first beach after to get to know each other better."

"What are your intentions with my daughter? She has been hurt before I won't stand back and let it happen again."

"I know she has and I will never hurt her like _he_ did, I like Bella she makes me happy my intentions are purely to make her happy." Paul replied softly only growling when mentioning Edward.

I didn't hear Charlie's response to this as I was shocked by Paul's speech; this was a side of him that I had never seen before.

"One more thing Paul before I call Bella, I know about your past activities on the Reservation. Billy has assured me that you have changed but if you use my daughter then I will make your life hell" Charlie warned him.

"I will never use Bella like that, I promise sir."

"Good, and Paul its Charlie."

"Sure Charlie" Paul replied sounding smug.

Before Charlie could call me I started walking down the stairs with a grin on my face, I looked at Paul and watched as he rolled his eyes at me knowing that I was listening to the whole conversation. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and then watched as he looked me over before holding his hand out for me to take.

"Have fun Bells, I will see you later" Charlie said as I took Pauls hand.

"Sure dad" I replied before walking out the door.

"You look beautiful Bella" Paul whispered as we stopped at his car.

It was then that I looked at Paul and was surprised that he too looked beautiful in a pair of dark jeans and a dark shirt that was just tight enough to see his some of his muscles, this was the most I had ever seen Paul wear and I almost missed him in his usual cut offs and bare chest.

"Like something you see" Paul chuckled bringing me out of my thoughts as he stood by the open passenger door.

"Ha Ha"I replied before getting in the car and feeling my face heat up.

Paul walked around the other side of the car and got in; we were driving in silence for a few minutes before Paul broke it.

"Did you like listening to me suck up to your dad?" he asked trying to sound serious.

"It was amusing to see that side of you, how did you manage to answer all his questions so honestly?"

"Because they were the truth, plus Jared showed me his memories when he first took Kim out on a date and her dad asked the same type of things."

"Cheater" I mumbled causing him to laugh out loud.

"Did you mean what you said about me making you happy?" I asked changing the subject and sounding more serious.

"Of course I did, even when we would argue and call each other names."

"You make me happy and you make me laugh, thank you." I said quietly while looking straight out the window at the passing trees.

"You don't to thank me Bella, I love you so making you happy and making you laugh is part of the package" Paul replied while slipping one of his hands in mine.

We spent the rest of the trip to PA making small talk and laughing; we parked a few blocks away from the restaurant and walked slowly towards it hand in hand. Once we were shown to the table and ordered drinks, I could see Paul eyeing all the food constantly like he was deciding what to have first.

"Let go get some food" I told him as I stood up and took his hand.

I watched as Paul loaded his plate with everything balancing it on the plate in a pile while I choose a few things before following him back to the table, we ate in silence until Paul stood back up with his empty plate ready to get more.

"Paul seriously you are not full up" I chuckled.

"Nope do you want anything else?"

"No I'm full" I told him pushing the plate away and rubbing my bloated stomach.

Paul returned a few minutes later with another plate full of food I watched as he ate it like a starving man not fed in weeks, he went back up to the food bar another two times before he pushed his plate away finally claiming he was full.

"Are you finally full?" I asked him trying to sound serious.

"Yep I'm stuffed, plus the waiters keep staring at me so I figured four plates was enough."

"You figured" I mumbled while grinning.

"I will have to let the rest of the pack know about this place, it only opened last week."

"No don't do that they will put them out of business" I replied in mock horror.

"Maybe I should just tell Sam and Jared then."

We finished our drinks and Paul called the waiter over to pay the bill, I offered to go halves with him but the look he gave me I knew just to let him have his own way.

"I thought we could go to the beach before I took you home" Paul suggested as we walked back to the car.

"Sure, it's a clear night" I agreed.

The drive back to La Push went a lot quicker with me laughing at the amount of food Paul had eaten, while he found it amusing the way my face look shocked every time he returned back with another full plate of food. Before I knew we were in the car park by the beach, Paul climbed out and I got out before he could open my door and met him by the front of the car.

We both walked along the beach a few times before we sat down and watched as the moon rose higher before it was hidden by clouds.

I sat on the beach cuddled up to Paul and start thinking about how good tonight had been , we seemed so naturel together bouncing off each other and trying to make each of us laugh about things that before I would never find funny.

"What are you thinking about Bella?" Paul whispered before kissing my neck.

"How naturel all this is, I feel like I can be me when I am around you" I whispered back.

"That is because it is all naturel, nothing is forced between us Bella we both can laugh and be happy."

I could feel the lump in my throat as I climbed over his lap and straddled his legs, resting my head on his chest.

"What happened to my bad tempered Paul?" I choked out

"He fell in the love with the most beautiful girl on the planet, who can stop him from losing his temper too quickly" he replied before hooking his finger under my chin and lifting my face up.

Paul bent down and kissed me before I could tell him that I am just plain, boring and not beautiful, we kissed each others mouths and necks before a small cough stopped us. I felt Paul growl as I turned my head around to see Jared and Kim stood there looking amused.

"What do you want?" Paul growled out

"We came to say hello" Jared chuckled and before I knew it I was placed on the sand and Paul was tackling him to the sand.

"Sorry I did try to stop him" Kim said as she sat down next to me.

"That's ok, so where did Jared take you?" I asked

"We went to an Italian restaurant in Port Angles" Kim replied.

"Bella, do you want to go to the diner with Kim and Jared for dessert?" Paul asked as he came back to sit on the sand next to me.

"That sounds good, but how can you want dessert after all the food you ate tonight?"

"Bottomless" Paul replied while rubbing his stomach.

We all walked back up the beach and into our cars agreeing to meet at the diner in Forks, we followed Jared to the diner on the Reservation parking right next to him. Paul wrapped his arm across my shoulders and we walked in together.

"Look there is Sam and Emily, we can sit with them" Jared almost yelled when he walked in with Kim.

"Shouldn't we find our own table and give them some space" I suggested before Paul dragged me over to their table.

Sam and Emily didn't mind us joining them and we all sat and ate pie together, Paul made a point of telling them about the Chinese restaurant and both Sam and Jared were making plans to visit it. At eleven the diner was closing so we all went our separate ways, Paul drove me home so that I could be back well before midnight.

"Thanks for tonight Paul I had a good time" I said as we drove into Forks.

"So did I we will have to do it again, maybe make it a once a month thing."

"That would be good; it was nice getting away from the pack for a change."

"Did you not really want to bump into the others tonight?" Paul asked sounding concerned.

"No that was good to meet up with them also, stop worrying I had a good night" I reassured him.

Paul pulled up behind my truck and switched the engine off, the lights were still on and I could tell that Charlie was waiting up for me to come home. Paul got out of the car and walked around to open the passenger door for me, I got out and walked towards him wrapping my arms around his body and resting my head on his chest.

"Stay tonight?" I whispered to him.

"Ok but I have to patrol after I leave you for a few hours but I should be back by five" Paul replied.

"Charlie is going fishing tomorrow and he usually leaves about four."

"I will ask Sam if I can finish earlier so you are not alone" Paul said before lightly kissing my head.

We walked towards the porch and stopped by the front door, we briefly kissed before I watched as he walked back to his car and drove off. I walked in and straight to the lounge to find Charlie watching the TV.

"Did you have a good night Bells?"

"Yep it was good, we met up some of our other friends at the diner for dessert" I replied as I walked towards the stairs.

"Night Bells I will be up in a bit, I'm going fishing in the morning with Billy so I won't see you until the evening." Charlie said as he got up and switched the TV off.

I walked up the stairs and got ready for bed I unlocked the window just in case Paul was going to climb in rather than use the front door, I got into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

I remember waking up at some point when Paul climbed into my bed and pulled me on to his chest before I fell back to sleep feeling safe and loved.


	9. Chapter 9 Surprises

**SM owns the characters**

**I am so sorry for the delay in updating this story, i am nearly 14 weeks pregnant and the last few weeks have been exhausting and all my energy has gone into taking care of my son. **

**Thank you for all the reviews**

**I promise not to leave updating so long next.**

* * *

><p><span>Surprises<span>

The next day Emily rang to invite me down while both our wolves were running patrol, Paul seemed happy that I was going to be on the Reservation so while I took a shower he cooked breakfast again for us. Paul took a shower while I washed the dishes and thirty minutes later we were pulling up outside Sam and Emily's.

"Morning Paul and Bella" Sam said as he walked out the front door with Emily at his side.

"Morning" I replied while Paul simply nodded.

"We have to go, don't leave the Reservation no matter what." Paul told me as he pulled me into a hug.

"Nope I will be here when you finish in a few hours" I promised him before he bent down and placed a light kiss on my lips.

I walked over to Emily and watched as both Paul and Sam walked into the forest; Emily walked ahead and opened the door while I followed her through the house and into the kitchen.

"Was there anything you want to do today?" Emily asked as she started to clean down the work surfaces.

"Not really, is there anything you want to do?" I asked her leaning against the counter.

"Nope but I was thinking that as it is a nice day we could maybe have lunch in the garden make a picnic for when the boys come back."

"Do you think they will mind if we go to Pauls and do the picnic, I noticed that his house could do with a woman's touch as he is hardly there?" I suggested remembering the last time I went that it was homely but really could do with having a bit of a clean.

"That is a good idea, it will keep us busy while they are patrolling. Maybe when they finish we could go down to the beach for a bit after, I don't know about you but I could do with some fresh air."

I helped Emily do a few of her chores before we started making the picnic and putting it into a cooler, we made sure to pack enough food not only for the four of us but also enough if any of the others decided to turn up either at Paul's or the beach later on. Before we left Emily wrote a note telling them where we were before we closed the doors and walked out of the house.

Paul lived about a five minute walk from Sam's, so we decided as it was so nice to walk there. When we arrived Emily stood back to let me open the door, Paul would never lock his door anymore. I thought it was odd to begin with until he explained that when he first started to phase and his temper was unstable, he would phase when he was fully clothed. He kept losing the front door key or it would end up bent beyond use, it started to get expensive when he had to keep changing the locks. So he gave up even locking his door, most people knew about Paul's temper so nobody in their right mind would dare to break in.

Once the door was open, I walked in with Emily behind me.

"Wow I thought this house was smaller than ours." Emily commented shutting the front door behind her.

"That is what I thought the first time I saw it, where do you want to start? I don't think Paul has cleaned the house in ages."

"I'm not going to do his bedroom or bathroom that is a bit personal. So I will start in the spare bedroom and kitchen." Emily suggested before passing me the bag with all her cleaning supplies.

"Fine, we will do the lounge and dining room together." I agreed.

I started in Paul's bedroom by stripping the bed and then putting the sheets and the clothes on the bedroom floor in the wash. His room was full of cob webs and dust. It didn't take long to put on clean sheets and sweep out the room, I was glad that all the floors in Paul's house were solid wood making it a lot easier to clean.

The time slipped by quickly and before I knew it, the whole house was clean and Emily and I were sat in the garden on a blanket. We pulled all the food out and it was minutes later when Paul and Sam walked around the house and sat down near us.

"Why are you both here?" Paul asked as he sat down next to me.

"We have a surprise for you." I told him.

"Bella has a surprise for you, it was her idea." Emily said before Paul talk.

"Are you going to tell me then?" He asked, I was reminded of the cliff diving and the terrible clue he gave me.

"I can give you a clue" I told him with sly grin.

"Bella is this going to be like the clue he gave you." Sam chuckled.

"Yep"

"Come on Bella just tell me please." Paul begged I nearly gave in until Emily nudged me and I looked away from his face.

"You can see it, and you can smell it"

"What kind of clue is that?" Paul asked while trying to look upset.

"The surprise is in your house." I told him giving him another clue.

Before I could look up at his face, Paul had run into his house. When he didn't come out a few minutes later, I started to get nervous that maybe he was not happy with us cleaning his house for him.

"Bella, Paul wants you to go into the house" Sam whispered.

"Is he ok?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, surprised and shocked" Sam answered before I stood up and slowly walked towards the house.

I stopped at the open back door, worried what Paul would say.

"Bella come into the lounge" Paul called out in a low voice before coughing.

"Are you ok?" I asked when I walked into the lounge to see Paul sat on the couch looking out the window.

"Thank you Bella, for doing this." Paul chocked out, and I immediately walked over to the couch and sat next to him.

"Paul you don't need to thank me, I know that you don't get much time here."

"This is your home too now; I know that Charlie won't let you move out until you finish school. But maybe on the weekends you could stay here and then maybe in the summer you could move down to the Reservation and live here. If you want to get married before you move in with me, then please say and I will start saving for a ring." Paul said in a rush before pulling me on to his lap.

"I would like that Paul." I told him pushing my head into his chest.

"What getting married first? Or just staying here on the weekends? Or moving down here when you graduate?"

"All of it, I will stay here on the weekends and then once I graduate to move down here permanently. As for getting married, I do want us to get married but I want to wait a while before we do." I explained placing a kiss over his heart.

"I think it is time I updated the house, I didn't have a reason before. But finding you and now knowing that soon you will be living here and then one day marrying me, has given me a reason. Bella I love you so much, thank you for accepting me."

"Paul I love you too, I loved you before I even knew about the imprint. Therefore I accepted you before knowing the imprint." I told him before placing another kiss over his heart.

"Can we finish this later? Sam and Emily are waiting for us before they eat." Paul suddenly said placing a kiss on my forehead then standing us both up.

We joined Sam and Emily, it was agreed that we would spend the afternoon on the beach. While Emily and I walked back to her house, Paul and Sam phased to let the rest of the pack know what we were planning to do and that the wolves that were not on patrol were welcome to join us.

I was surprised when Paul came back to Emily and Sam's and walked straight into the guest bedroom, he walked out a few seconds later with my bag resting on his shoulder.

"As it is the weekend, I thought you could stay at our home tonight?" Paul asked.

"Sure" I nodded at him while smiling.

"Is there anything you need out of the bag before I take it home?"

"Nope, I have my small bag also with me for my phone and stuff." I answered him before he walked out the house and took it home.

"I don't think I have ever seen him so happy" Emily commented.

"I know I don't think I have either, it is going to make living at my dad's so much harder now knowing that I have a home here too."

"Will he not let you stay here during the week a few times?"

"Probably, and as much as I want to be living here on the Reservation I also want to spend the time before graduation being with my dad before he is alone again." I explained feeling like I want to split myself in half.

"Bella, he won't ever really be alone. When you do eventually move down here, you will still visit him and I expect he will visit yours and Paul's home too. You are going to be living a lot closer to him now than you were before, and I know that before you moved back here your dad would spend most of his time at the Black's or Clearwater's when he was not working. He will never be alone, I know you and I know that you would never let that happen."

"Emily is right Bella; Charlie can visit whenever he wants. He can even have the guest room if he wants, I won't take you away from your dad." Paul said from the door way causing me to jump.

"I know you won't, I wish I could split myself in two sometimes." I moaned.

"You would be no good to Paul if he only got half of you. Come on now stop getting all lovey dovey with each other we will never get to the beach. Paul you are losing your man card faster than Jared and me, and that is making us look bad." Sam laughed causing Paul to tackle him out the front door.

Emily and I watched as they both pretended to fight each other, before walking back over to us.

"Jared and Kim are meeting us there along with Jake and Leah; it seems they have a surprise of their own for us. The others are going to patrol, and run in their wolf forms, they might join us later if we are still on the beach." Sam said before we all started to walk towards the beach, Paul took my hand and held it swinging it slightly as we walked.

When we reached the beach, Jared and Kim were already sat waiting for us. Emily laid out our blanket before we all sat down; we were sat for a few minutes when I noticed a couple holding hands walking towards us. It was not until they were closer that I recognised Jake and Leah, I jumped up and ran towards them. I couldn't help the squeal that came out of my mouth just before I reached them.

"Bella Swan did you just squeal?" Jake asked unable to hide the chuckle.

"Shut up Jake. So when did this happen?" I asked pointing my finger at their joined hands.

"Yesterday" Jake answered with his sunny smile.

"But we are taking it slow, aren't we Jake?" Leah then said raising her eyebrows at Jake.

"Yep as slow as you want." Jake told her before lightly kissing her lips.

I couldn't help but squeal again before launching myself at Jake and pulling him into a hug, I was surprised when Leah started to growl. I quickly backed away from Jake and was surprised when Paul pulled me into his arms and growled back at Leah.

"Leah I am so sorry, I didn't think how it might look." I told her looking down at my feet.

"No Bella, I'm sorry it was not me it was my wolf. I know that you and Jake are just best friends, it looks like my wolf doesn't understand that." Leah explained.

"Maybe I need to have a talk to your wolf and explain that I already have my wolf, and that Jake is my best friend and brother."

This caused Paul and Jake to laugh before Leah told them to leave us alone, I felt Paul pull me closer to him until I turned around in his arms to face him.

"Paul go sit with the others, I will be fine. Leah and I need to talk, you will be able to hear us." I told him before kissing him on the cheek and pulling out of his arms.

We both stood in silence for a few minutes before Leah broke the silence.

"I really am sorry about growling at you, I know that you are with Paul now and that you and Jake are just friends."

"Leah don't worry about it, Jake and I have always been a bit touchy feely with our friendship. I should have known that that would have to change." I explained.

"Bella I don't want anything to change, Jake has told me about his friendship with you, I want that friendship to continue and maybe we could get to know each other better."

"I would like that Leah; you are my best friends' soul mate I want to get to know you too. Maybe we could become friends." I suggested.

"That sounds good, we need to go back Paul does not look happy." Leah chuckled leading the way back to the group.

We spent the rest of the afternoon on the beach, before we all split up and went our separate ways. I suddenly became nervous wondering if now that I was staying at Pauls he would want to move the relationship along further.

We decided to watch a movie and order Chinese, before settling in for the evening. As the evening passed I became more and more nervous the closer it got to us going to bed.

"Bella, what is the matter?" Paul asked turning me on the couch so he could see my face.

"Nothing" I lied.

"You sure, you are all fidgety and your heartbeat is going too fast."

"Really I am fine Paul." I almost begged hoping he would change the subject.

"Bella, is this too soon? You staying here on weekends. If you want I could walk you back to Sam's" Paul asked trying to hide the hurt in his eyes.

"No, I want to stay here on the weekends, I'm just a bit nervous what you might expect from me now that we would be alone every weekend" I whispered knowing that he would hear me.

"Bella I don't expect anything from you, I had hoped that we could share a bed to sleep in like we do at your dads. I know you are not ready to take the relationship any further, and I won't do anything until you tell me that you are ready."

"Sharing a bed is good Paul, and when I am ready you will be the first to know." I told him before climbing on to his lap and kissing him.

The rest of the evening past with me being more relaxed now I knew that Paul was not expecting anything from me. When we climbed into bed Paul pulled me into a cuddle and I got comfortable resting my head on his warm chest before closing my eyes and falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10 Trust

**SM owns the characters the rest is mine**

**Sorry for the long wait i have no internet at the moment so having to visit family members to use their connections, hopeful i should be reconnected in the next few weeks. I have almost written the whole story so it is just sat on my laptop doing nothing.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, at the moment i can't reply but i am able to read all of them on my phone.**

* * *

><p><span>Trust<span>

I was awoken the next morning by the mattress moving and causing me to roll towards the weight that was causing the mattress to dip.

"Sorry Bella, I need to leave a wolf is calling for the whole pack" Paul whispered before placing a light kiss to my lips.

"Ok, if I am not here when you get back then I will be at Emily's" I groggily replied while my eyes were still shut.

"No, Stay here and wait for me to come back."

"Sure"

I led in bed and listened to the front door open and then close before stretching and then finally getting out of the bed. I wondered into the kitchen, but decided to wait until Paul came back before making breakfast. So I decided to have a shower and then sit in the lounge to wait, so I can see Paul before he gets to the front door.

For an hour I sat and waited for Paul to come back fearing the worse, but hoping that it was just a false alarm by being an old scent. I jumped when the front door burst open and an enraged Paul stormed in slamming the door behind him.

"Paul what happened? Is everybody ok?" I asked, as I stood up and made my way towards him.

"Mind your own business." He snapped back at me before walking into the kitchen and slamming the cupboard doors open and closed.

"Paul, what is going on?" I asked following him into the kitchen.

"Fine I will tell you what is going on, you will get out of my house and never come back. I don't want you anymore; I don't want to be your second choice." Paul yelled at me, I took a step back as he started to shake.

"What do you mean Paul? You are not my second choice, I love you."

"I'm freeing you from the imprint; I won't force you to be here with me anymore." Paul spoke before he ran out the back door and phased.

I stood in the kitchen door way shocked and not sure what to do, when I went over the conversation and Paul telling me he didn't want me anymore I couldn't stop the tears. I turned around and grabbed my bag before running out of the house and to my truck. I sat in the truck, I didn't want to go home and I knew if I went to the beach I was at risk of Victoria attacking me.

I started the truck and drove to Sam and Emily's, wiping the tears that were constantly running down by face. I pulled up outside the front of the house and could see Sam stood on the porch looking concerned, I got out of the truck but before I could take a step towards the house, Sam rushed down the steps and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Bella what is the matter? Where is Paul?" Sam asked.

"He doesn't want me anymore" I managed to whisper out before bursting into tears.

I felt Sam guild me towards the house and into it, Emily walked out of the kitchen and took my hand before leading me to the couch.

"What do you mean, Paul doesn't want you anymore?" Sam asked, kneeling in front of me.

Before I could answer, Jared slammed the front door open and rushed into the room. We looked up at him and watched as he caught his breath before opening his mouth to speak.

"What is up with Paul, he is out by the cliffs pulling up the trees and chanting Bella's name?"

"I don't know what is going on with Paul, Jared stay here while I go to get Paul. The rest of the pack will be here soon for a meeting." Sam ordered before kissing Emily's forehead lightly and walking out the front door.

Jared sat down in the chair and we all sat in silence for a few minutes, Emily still had my hand in hers. In the silence I then remembered about the howl this morning and Paul leaving me in bed.

"Jared what was the howling about this morning?" I asked him, I watched as he stared at Emily before opening his mouth to speak.

He was cut off from saying anything by the front door opening and Jake and Leah walking in, I watched as Jake let go of Leah's hand and walked over to be me and pulled me into a hug.

"Jake can't breathe" I managed to say before he let go of me and wrapped his arm across my shoulder.

"Sorry Bells, I forget that you are not like us." Jake replied putting his head down.

"Just keep those kind of hugs for Leah, ok" I told him and then smiled when he looked up at me and grinned.

"Sure sure, little human hugs from now on."

"Can somebody please tell me what is going on, Paul doesn't want me anymore and everybody is acting different?" I said changing the subject, before sitting down back on the couch with Jake sitting down next to me.

"Bells, the Cullen's are back." Jake answered me before pulling me closer towards him.

"Ok, but why did Paul tell me that he didn't want me anymore? I am so confused."

"Paul has got it into his stupid thick head that now that the leeches are back, you will want to get back with Edward." Leah explained from where she was stood beside Jake.

"He is wrong" I sobbed out, not able to say anything else.

I could hear Jake shushing me before I managed to stop crying, I stood up and pulled away from Jake. I needed time to think and be alone; if Paul didn't want me then I wouldn't force myself in his company by being around all the pack.

Jake stood up to follow me, but we both stopped when Paul and Sam walked in. I automatically looked down to my feet, I was trying to work out if I was angry at Paul for not trusting me or hurt that he never really loved me like he said.

I felt my hand being squeezed and looked up to see it was Jake who was stood next to me; I gave him a small smile and gripped his hand. It was then that I heard a growl and looked across to see that it was coming from Paul.

"Just because you don't want me anymore, it doesn't mean that the rest of the pack can no longer be my friend." I shouted at Paul unable to stop my temper.

"Bella I'm sor." I heard Paul say but I turned around ignoring him.

I watched as Paul walked past me and stormed out the back door, I started to calm down and then felt guilty for ignoring him. I walked towards the back door but was stopped when I felt a hand grip my shoulder.

"Bella let him calm down. He is angry with himself and could phase at any time." Sam said before I shrugged his hand off my shoulder.

"Paul would never hurt me, no matter how angry he is." I told him before walking out the back door.

I looked around the garden and found Paul sat near the edge looking into the forest, I slowly walked over to him and sat down next to him. I felt his warm hand take mine and gripped it adding his other hand so that my hand was in cased in both of his.

"Bella I am so sorry for what I said I didn't mean any of it, I'm scared that now that the Cullen's have returned, you will leave me."

"Paul I won't leave you, for this relationship to work, you need to trust me." I told him, placing my free hand on top of his.

"I do trust you Bella, but I have nothing Bella. No money, I can't ever leave the Reservation. They can offer you everything and give you the freedom that I can never give you, and I know that you still have some feelings for Edward and his family."

"Paul, you know my dad doesn't make much money and my mom made even less when I was growing up. This is my home, I have seen other places and I hated it. I don't have any feelings for Edward anymore, yes he was my first love, but Paul you are my forever love. "I explained to him unable to stop the tears as they rolled down my face.

I felt Paul let go of my hand and pull me into his lap, he wrapped his arms around me and I pushed my head into his chest, placing a hand over his heart.

"There will never be anybody else that I could love as much as you, my heart belongs to you and it always will." I cried out and felt him tighten his arms around.

"I love you too Bella, so much it scares me." Paul admitted before pushing his face into my hair.

We sat in silence holding each other until we had both calmed down, I pulled away first as Paul lifted his head up off my head.

"And the Cullen's are not family to me either, my family are sat in the house behind us. I wouldn't be surprised if they are all eavesdropping on the conversation." I chuckled out.

A few seconds later the whole pack walked out of the house, every single one of them grinning. They walked over to us and sat down next to us making a circle.

"The Cullen's want a meeting in an hour at the treaty line; they have insisted that Bella also comes." Sam said once he had sat down next to Emily.

I felt Paul growl so I took his hand and placed it over my heart.

"This belongs to you, always will so remember that."


	11. Chapter 11 Human or Death

Human or Death

The hour past quickly and before I knew it, it was time to meet the Cullen's. I could feel the tension in the air when we all started to walk into the forest leaving the rest of the imprints behind with Seth; I was surprised when Paul ran ahead of the others until I saw him reappear in his wolf form. He led down and I quickly climbed on his back and wrapped my arms around his neck as he stood up. We caught up with the rest of the pack and then Paul sped up staying near the back while Sam and Jake were at the front.

The whole pack stopped abruptly before they all howled and then slowly walked out of the forest to the clearing where the Cullen's played baseball. I hid my face in Paul's neck, not wanting to look at them.

"Bells you need to get off Paul, he has to stay alert." I heard Jake say before he pulled me off of Paul and wrapped his arms across my shoulders.

I let Jake lead me while I looked at my feet, once we stopped I sucked in a breath as Sam and Carlisle swapped pleasantries.

"Why have you returned?" Sam then asked, and I slightly raised my head to hear the conversation.

"I need to talk to Isabella first." Carlisle replied, as soon as I heard my name I looked up at gasped.

I knew that the others would be there but I was not expecting Edward to be there too, I'm not sure where he would have been.

"Isabella, as the leader to this coven I want to apologise for the swift exit we made from your life in September. We thought it would be best to leave without a goodbye from all of us and allow Edward to say it instead." Carlisle spoke while I was looking directly at Edward.

I went to reply to him, not to bother to apologise but Sam cut me off before I could.

"Well Edward's goodbye was cruel and unneeded, if it was not for the fact that I phase into a wolf Bella would have most probably died out in the forest that day." Sam growled out.

I looked at Esme when she loudly gasped, she had tucked her head into Carlisle's chest and her shoulders were shaking as if she was crying.

"Guess he never told you what he done, well this thing who you pretend is your son. Took Bella in to the forest, told her goodbye in his own special way and then ran away from her. Bella got lost and as it got dark a search party was organised, her father and several others were combing the forest in the dark looking for her. When that failed to find her, the pack was called upon and I was able to find her cold and wet curled up against a fallen tree miles from her house and any main road."

"I left her on the path" Edward called out, and I could hear the guilt in his voice.

"And you knew how stubborn Bella can be, you knew that there was a chance that she would try to follow you." Jake shouted out, as I could feel his body begin to shake slightly.

"Bella I am so sorry, I really didn't think about your actions and thoughts once I had left you." Edward said staring straight at me.

I stood in silence, thinking about if I should forgive him or not.

"What's done is done Edward, but maybe next time you decide to start a relationship with a human. You should consider how to end it when you all move on." I replied before pushing my head into Jake's chest and closing my eyes.

I didn't want to see him or the guilt that would be on his face, he knew that I was a forgiving person and that statement alone would sound like I had forgiven him.

I stood with my head buried in Jake's chest for a few more seconds before deciding to find out why after all this time the Cullen's had decided to come back to Forks.

"Are you only here to apologise?" I asked, when it looked like nobody was going to speak.

"No we are not Bella, I am so sorry. But the people that govern us to make sure we keep it a secret about what we are know about you Bella now." Edward spoke up.

"What does this mean?" Jake asked.

"They have given us an ultimatum; Bella must either become one of us or die." Carlisle replied.

I could suddenly hear growling and then I could feel myself shaking, it was not until I looked up and realised that it was Jake who was shaking. I quickly pulled out of his arms and took several steps back; I didn't see the small log on the ground and ended up falling over scrapping my hands as I put them behind me on the ground and landing on small stones. I looked up in time to see Jake phase and then the pack suddenly stood all around me so I could not see the Cullen's, I looked at my hands and realised that I was bleeding.

I wiped my hands on my jeans and then stood back up, putting my hands in my pockets. Sam was the only one who was still human, I guess it was down to experience that he was able to control himself not to phase.

"So are you now telling us, that not only is the red head leech after Bella but now also your kind's leaders are?" Sam asked.

"The red head?" Alice asked sounding confused.

"Yes the red head leech, you killed her mate James I believe and now she has got it into her head that Bella should die as an act of revenge." Sam answered her.

"Bella I really am so sorry, I have put your life at risk even more." Edward said just before I fell to my knees.

All I could think about was what both these threats meant to the pack and Reservation, the pack was working hard to keep me protected from Victoria. How could they possibly keep two threats away from me and the Reservation without somebody getting hurt or even killed?

I felt the air change briefly before I was picked up pulled into a warm chest and wrapped in warm arms, I knew it was Paul who had phased back as I wrapped my arms around his body. I pushed myself hard into his chest too scared to release him in case he left me too.

"Bella, you need to calm down. Nothing is going to happen to you, not while I am here. The pack can protect you against all bloodsuckers." Paul tried to soothe me.

"I will inform you now that Isabella Swan will not be turned into a leech nor will she be killed, as Alpha of the pack I will not allow any of it and will order every member of my pack to destroy any threat that comes too close to Bella." Sam shouted out and you could almost feel the power in his voice.

"You may not have any choice in this matter, the Volturi who govern us have gifted vampires within their coven it makes them strong and undefeatable." Carlisle replied.

Before I could realise what was happening, I was pulled out of Paul's arms and Sam was standing in front of me with his arms wrapped around me holding me up. I looked over Sam's shoulder and could see that Paul was phasing back into his wolf.

"I really think that Bella's life is more at risk with these mutts, she will be better off with us." I heard Edward say, this caused Paul to jump in front of me and growl.

I pushed away from Sam so he could be put me down; I turned around to face Edward unable to control my temper or thoughts any longer.

"Edward you get no say over what I do and the people I am around, do you not remember that you no longer wanted me? Well Paul does and I love him, more than I ever thought I loved you." I shouted out.

"Bella, I didn't think there would be any more threats after I left." Edward replied.

"Edward you are the biggest threat to my life and have been since my first day at Forks High, everything that has happened to me is because of you. I wished I took your advice and refused to have anything to do with you, you are a monster and I would rather be dead than become a bloodsucking monster like you."

I could feel the traitor tears as they silently fell down my face; it suddenly became so silent all that could be heard was the wolves' heavy breathing.

"Paul lie down and take me home, to our house." I whispered at Paul and then looked at Sam for his agreement.

"Take her to my house instead, let Emily clean her hands up, we need to have a pack meeting. We will follow you shortly." Sam answered as I climbed on to his back.

"Bella" Alice suddenly shouted out causing me to look over at her.

"Alice leave me alone, we can no longer be friends. I belong with the pack and their mates" I told her before Paul stood up and ran into the forest.

With my arms wrapped around Paul, I realised how much my hands were bleeding and they were starting to sting.

"Paul hurry please, my hand are starting to hurt." I told him then held on tighter as he sped up.


	12. Chapter 12 Human Sacrifice

**Belongs to SM**

**Thank you for all the reviews, i am sorry that updates are slow. I am almost 8 months pregnant and after running around after my 4 year old son all day, im usually to tired to type or concentrate for too long on an evening to write more than a few paragraphs at a time.**

**I will finish this story, i promise.**

* * *

><p><span>Human Sacrifice<span>

Paul stopped in Sam's back garden and led down, I climbed off trying not to use my hands. I expected Paul to phase back; instead he used his head to lightly shove me towards the house before turning and running back into the forest.

I made my way to the house just as Emily opened the back door, I had my hands raised slightly as this seemed to make them sting less.

"Bella what happened?" Emily asked rushing off the porch and meeting me half way.

"I lost my balance in the clearing and scraped my hands when I fell" I explained as we made our way back into the house.

"Only you could hurt yourself and make yourself bleed in front of a whole coven of vampires." Emily replied unable to hide her grin.

I couldn't help but grin back, Emily ushered me into the lounge where Kim was sat waiting. When she saw my hands she started to ask the same questions as Emily. Emily walked in with a bowl of water and cotton wool and answered Kim's questions. Emily and Kim washed my hands before putting bandages on them.

We sat in the lounge and made small talk while waiting for the pack to return, I thought Paul would not go back to the meeting, choosing to remain at the house. An hour later Sam, Jared and Paul walked into the house, looking deep in thought as they walked into the lounge.

"What happened after I left?" I asked as they joined us.

"Not much, we are trying to come up with a plan at the moment that will keep everybody safe." Sam replied.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked, feeling guilty that all these problems were because of me.

"Stay safe Bella, we will figure something out soon." Paul replied raising my hands and placing a light kiss on each of them.

I didn't comment on Paul's comment, I didn't want to sit here and wait for Victoria to come here or for the vampire royalty to come here.

As the day went on the rest of the pack slowly made their way to Sam's, they were all sat around the dinner table whispering to each other. Every now and again Paul and Jake would growl and start shaking until Sam would tell them to calm down. Emily, Kim and I remained in the lounge trying to talk about anything but the threat I had caused to the pack, Reservation and Forks.

As it got closer to dinner time I knew I needed to go home and make Charlie something to eat. I also needed time alone to think about what I should be doing, I was the only one that could stop both armies coming to the area.

"Paul, I need to go home and cook some dinner for Charlie." I called out knowing that he would hear me.

"Can you not stay here for a bit longer? We are nearly done for today." Paul asked as he walked into the lounge.

"Stay I will be fine going back on my own."

"Paul, I can go back with Bells, I need to check on my dad. I can also run a quick patrol." Jake offered walking into the room.

"Is that ok Bella?" Paul asked pulling me into a hug.

"It is fine Paul, stay here and keep planning." I told him while pulling out of his hug and placing a kiss on his lips.

I said goodbye to everybody else before following Jake out to my truck, Jake climbed into the driver's side and leant over to open the passenger door for me.

"Would it not be better if I drove?" I asked as I climbed in and shut the door.

"No, I drive quicker. I think we need to talk." Jake replied looking at me like he knew something.

We headed away in silence until we were near the border between La Push and Forks; I kept looking for any sign of Victoria and her army.

"Bells, I know you are trying to come up with your own plan. Please don't do anything rational. The pack can handle this and any other threat to you and the Reservation, it is the reason why we change into wolves." Jake said breaking the silence.

"I'm not." I replied.

"Yes you are, you are blaming yourself and wanting to protect everybody. I know you Bella, more than you think."

"Well Jacob Black, maybe you don't know me that well. What can I possible do to keep two vampire armies away from the area, when all they have to do is push me hard enough and I could be dead in seconds." I told him ignoring his growl at the end.

"Just leave it to us ok, we will come up with something. Don't try to be a hero or anything because it will only make our job harder to protect you." Jake warned.

The rest of the journey remained in silence, Jake was right that I was not going to sit back and wait for everybody I loved to be destroyed. But I also knew that what I do would have to be thought out because the pack would not let me do anything.

I spent the rest of the evening cooking dinner before claiming to have an early night, I had a shower and got into bed before tossing and turning coming up with different plans. The hardest part would be getting away from the pack; an idea then came to me what I would have to do. I started to fall asleep knowing that if this worked all threats would be gone and everybody will be safe again.

The next morning I woke up feeling some weight lifted from my shoulders, I knew that for my plan to work it would have to happen sooner rather than later. School passed in a haze; before I knew it the bell was going indicating the end of the day. Paul was waiting for me leant against my truck, I walked a bit faster not realising how much I missed him.

"I missed you last night." I told him before he pulled me into a hug.

"I did to, I was planning on coming to yours last night but by the time the pack meeting finished I had to patrol."

"So what is the plan?" I asked.

"We are meeting with the Cullen's in an hour to discuss it." Paul replied.

"But you are not going to tell me?" I asked before climbing into my truck and starting it as Paul got in.

"Nothing to tell you yet, until the meeting is over."

"I don't want to come with you; can I stay on the Reservation and wait?"

"Yes, of course you can. I think all the imprints will be at Sam's anyway." Paul answered.

I suddenly realised that my plan would have to happen today while the pack and Cullen's were busy. It meant that I could not say goodbye to my dad but his safety was more important.

We made small talk all the way to the Reservation until we pulled up outside Sam's.

"Can we not go to yours, it seems ages since we last spent any time alone?" I asked, hiding the fact that this last hour would be our last together.

"I wish we could Bella, but Sam wants us to all run patrol before going to the meeting. If it is not too late I can stay at yours tonight."

"Ok" I whispered trying not to let my traitor tears fall.

"Come on Bella, once this is all over we can spend every day together." Paul told me before pulling me into a hug.

I moved so that I could look into his face, I let my hand run across his face memorizing it before I moved my mouth and kissed him with every emotion I felt.

"Bella I will be back later I promise."

"I know, just know that I love you so much." I whispered before placing a light kiss on his lips.

"And I love you more than anything; nothing is going to happen tonight. We will meet with the Cullen's and arrange days and times with them, and then I will return." Paul explained.

We both got out the truck, and walked into Sam's. I was surprised that the whole pack was waiting for us. I automatically walked over to the other imprints but before I could get to them Jake stopped me.

"Everything will be ok, I won't let Paul lose his temper and cause a fight."

"Thank you, look after him for me."

"Sure sure, of course I will." Jake replied before letting me go.

I stood next to Emily and watched as the whole pack left together, I knew I had about an hour before I could leave and not be spotted.

I helped Emily start making dinner, keeping an eye on the time. When I looked at the clock and realised that the meeting had already started, I knew it was time for me to come up with some excuse to leave the house.

"Emily, I'm going to go see Billy for an hour." I told her before picking up my bag.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" she asked.

"I have not seen him for ages, and it is on the Reservation so I should be safe." I explained.

I walked out the house before she could answer me; I jumped into my truck and drove towards the highway. The further I got from La Push and Forks, the easier it got. I didn't know how much time I would have before Paul would realise that I was missing so I put my foot down and drove faster than the speed limit.

An hour later I was driving through the outskirts of Port Angeles, following the signs for Seattle. I was going to end this today and stop Victoria from getting her revenge by attacking the pack. I watched as the sky got darker, I started to feel hungry but knew that I couldn't stop. I was pretty sure that Paul and the others would know that I was not at Billy's and probably trying to follow my scent. When I saw the first sign for Seattle I suddenly started to feel nervous, I would slow down as I passed the few rest stops wondering if I stopped long enough the pack would catch up with me. But then I would remember why I was doing this and speed up.

When I passed a sign telling me I was about two hours from reaching the outskirts of Seattle, I slowed down slightly not wanting it to take me less than two hours to reach the end of my journey.

I slammed on my breaks when out of nowhere a silver wolf jumped in front of my truck, I recognised that wolf as being Paul, seconds later the rest of the pack came out of the surrounding forest along with the Cullen's. The door of my truck opened and I gasped in shock to see Edward stood there looking angry.

"Bella what the hell do you think you were doing?" he shouted at me causing me to flinch back in my seat.

Before I could answer, there were growls and then Edward was pushed out of the way. I felt the sting on my cheek before I could look up to see who it was who had slapped me.

"That is for being so selfish, and putting mine and your imprints through hell. This is for being so brave by trying to protect us all." Leah spoke before pulling me into a hug and forcing me to leave the truck.

"I'm sorry; I thought that I could end all of this." I tried to explain before the silver and russet wolf both started to growl.

"Leah you need to phase, Sam and Jacob want to talk to you." Edward suddenly said from where he was stood with his family.

I watched as Leah walked behind my truck, reappearing a few seconds later in her wolf form. It was then that I noticed Paul was sat staring at me. But before I could take a step towards him, Alice suddenly gasped and gripped on to Jaspers hands.

"It's too late; she knows that Bella is here. She has spies and they have told her that Bella is near Seattle." Alice said before Jasper pulled her into a hug.

"Oh god, I am so sorry. Leave me go now and let me see her on my own." I begged them.

"Bella that is not going to happen, Leah and Seth will be taking you back to Forks." Edward said.

I looked over to Paul, but he moved his head to look in the other direction before walking towards Sam. I was suddenly picked up and placed on Leah's wolf, before I could look at Paul again Leah was running with Seth next to her.

"I am so sorry, this is all my fault, I thought I was doing the right thing." I cried out as Leah ran through the forest.

I closed my eyes praying that the pack and Cullen's would be ok, I was not keeping track of time before I knew it Leah was laying down in Sam's back garden. I climbed off and then watched as she ran back into the forest.

"Bella, are you ok?" Emily shouted out, rushing out of the house and wrapping her arms around me.

"Yes I am fine, Emily I have made the biggest mistake." I cried out unable to stop the tears from falling down my face.

"It is ok, everything will be ok. Come on lets go inside, it is getting cold." Emily reassured me while guiding me into the house.

"I need to go home, Charlie will be here looking for me."

"No he won't, I rang Charlie earlier, he thinks that you have stomach flu and is a sleep in the spare bedroom." Emily explained.

"Thank you, where is Kim?" I asked looking around the lounge briefly, realising that she was not here.

"She has a curfew on school nights, it was better for her to go home than bring attention here."

We both sat in the lounge in silence waiting for the pack to return, I couldn't stop thinking that somebody could get hurt. Or that maybe Victoria will be able to get past them and come looking for me, maybe being here is not such a good idea.

"Emily I need to go, you could be in danger." I told her getting up and walking towards the front door.

"Sit your butt back down Swan, nobody is in danger." Leah shouted slamming the door open causing myself to jump back on to the sofa.

She then stormed back out of the house and into the darkness; Emily got up and walked into the kitchen returning a few seconds later with a glass bottle and two glasses.

"We will have a drink; it will relax us both until our wolves come back." She said sitting down next to me and pouring us both a large glass full.

"What is it?" I asked sniffing the drink.

"Wine."

"I can't I am underage." I argued placing the glass down on the table.

"Nobody will know Bella; I doubt your dad is going to be walking through the door."

I nodded my head and took a mouthful; I was surprised when it tasted like grape juice with strawberries in. We both sat in silence, sipping our drinks looking at the front door. Before I knew it the glass was empty and I was feeling relaxed, almost sleepy.

The next thing I knew, I felt warm arms pick me up before placing me on something soft.

"Paul?"

"Yes, go back to sleep Bella."

"I'm sorry, I love you." I mumbled unable to open my eyes.

"I know now sleep."

"Don't leave me." I begged as he placed a blanket over the top of me.

"I am just going to take a shower then I will be back." He whispered before placing a kiss on my forehead.


	13. Chapter 13 Consequences

**SM owns the characters**

**Thank you for all the reviews.**

Consequences

I woke up the next morning alone; the other side of the bed was slightly warm so I knew that Paul had not long woken up. I got up and used the bathroom before heading towards the lounge where I could hear the pack all talking. When I walked in the room they all went silent, I looked for Paul but could not find him.

"Paul has gone back to your house to get you some clean clothes." Emily spoke when nobody else would talk.

"Ok" I replied looking around the room and finding the only open seat was the single chair.

"Sit down Bella, I will make you some toast" Emily offered.

"Its ok, I will just get a glass of water, I'm not really hungry." I told her moving to go into the kitchen.

"Bella, sit down now." Sam suddenly shouted.

I quickly made my way to the chair and sat down; keeping my head hung low and not looking at anybody. Emily gripped my shoulder lightly before placing a glass of water in my hands. I took a mouthful before placing the glass on the table at the side of the chair, making sure not to look at anybody.

The silence continued for a few more minutes, I thought that maybe I should just go home until I remembered that my truck was not here. I looked up to ask where it was but quickly looked away when every wolf was looking at me with anger in his and her eyes.

"Bella, what you done yesterday was irresponsible and immature, not only did you risk your life but also every wolf in this room. We went into a war with no training or any prepared plan, if you were not an imprint I would be asking the Elders to ban you from the Reservation for life."

"Sam that is a bit too much" Emily suddenly interrupted him.

"Emily as Alpha to the pack it is my place to say this, would you rather she stood in front of all the Elders and let them punish her?" Sam asked.

I heard Emily whisper a 'no', I looked up and smiled slightly at her, for trying to defend me.

"Bella I know that you did not bring any of these threats on to yourself, but we asked you to keep yourself safe. Instead you ignored your mates and my advice and went looking for the threat, are there anything you would like to say for yourself?" Sam started talking again.

"I am so sorry; I didn't think much about the outcome. I knew that it was because of me that everybody was in danger, I could not sit back and let the pack get hurt." I answered him.

"Bella I told you this the other day, that killing leeches is the reason why we phased." Jacob said, I couldn't look at him, I felt so guilty for lying to him.

"Maybe I don't want you all risking your lives for me." I argued back.

"You have no choice, as a mate to a wolf you are part of this pack. Running off was not the answer to stopping the leeches. Bella had you been killed, we would have gone after the leeches in revenge. "Sam argued back, I could feel my temper rising.

I knew what I had done was a mistake, but it was beginning to feel like Sam wanted me to beg for forgiveness from every wolf.

"Look I have said I am sorry, what else do you want me to say?" I shouted out and standing up at the same time.

"Sit back down, Bella we know that you are sorry for getting caught out but are you really sorry for going to Seattle?" Sam asked.

I remained standing but didn't answer his question, looking at my feet instead. I was not sorry for going to Seattle.

"See you are not sorry for going to find the red head leech are you?" Sam asked, while I could hear the other wolves start to growl.

"No I am not, I done it to protect the pack, the Reservation and my father." I shouted out and rushed out the front door before anybody could stop me.

I stopped abruptly when I saw Paul sat on the porch steps with his hands covering his face; I put my hand on his shoulder and was shocked when he shrugged it off. I put my hand back to my side and sat down next to Paul, I blinked several times when Paul moved away from me to stop the tears.

I got back up and walked down the porch steps, I hoped that my truck would be here so I could go home but it was not. Instead I put my hands in my jeans and started to walk away from Sam's house. My plan was to go to Billy's house hoping that my truck would be there or maybe call Charlie and ask for a lift.

"So after sticking up for yourself, you are just going to walk away?" Leah spoke causing me to jump when she was suddenly walking next to me.

"Paul made it clear he doesn't want me there, and I need to cool off." I replied not stopping or looking at her.

"So where are you going?"

"To find my truck, and if I can't do that then ring Charlie to pick me up." I told her.

"Come to my house first, and then we will find your truck."

"Why?" I asked, confused that Leah would want to be around me.

"So we can talk, Bella I am not angry with you like the others. You tried protecting all of us and I respect you for that."

"OK" I agreed and then let Leah walk in front so I could follow her to her house.

"My mom is out and Seth is still at Sam's, so it is just us for now." Leah said as she opened the front door and walked in.

"Why is everybody angry with me?" I asked as we sat down in the dining room, each clutching a glass of water.

"You scared them Bella, we are big, strong and born to fight. But if something had happened to you last night, it would have ripped the pack apart. Nobody knows what would happen to an imprinted wolf, would he move on or die when his imprint died."

"So I get why Paul is angry with me, but why would the others be angry?" I asked confused.

"Bella you are pack, to lose a member of the pack would destroy each of us. I was angry with you last night because of Jake; I know that there is a special bond between you two as friends. When we were trying to find you he was thinking how he would feel if you were killed, Bella I think it would change him to the point that it would affect our imprint." Leah explained, making me feel guilty.

"Oh" was the only comment I could make.

"You need to understand Bella; there is something about you that connects all of us. You have changed Paul's life for the better, you make Jake happy by being there for him and that makes me happy. You make Emily happy because you were the first outsider not to judge her by her scars, so that makes Sam happy. Jared is happy because you are able to bring Kim out of her shell more, Quil, Embry and even Seth look up to you like an older sister. They have so much respect for you; I swear Seth thinks of you more of a sister than he does me." Leah said smirking at the end when she was talking about Seth.

"I really messed up, didn't I?" I asked putting my face in my hands.

"To be truthful, yes but they will forgive you Bella."

"What can I do, to get them to forgive me?" I asked hoping for an answer.

"Give them time to calm down, and to understand your reasoning for going to Seattle."

"What happened after we left?"

"Paul lost it and his wolf took over, they managed to meet the army in a clearing a few miles from your truck. Paul knew that she would not go to the clearing and try to get to your truck instead to follow your scent, so Paul did not follow the pack. The red head leech ignored the fight and did what Paul thought she would do, he was there waiting for her. Jake was the only other one to realise why Paul had stayed behind, he managed to get back to your truck just in time to help Paul, the red head leech was not alone. There was another leech there also, Paul went after the red head within minutes the she was in pieces, and he then went to help Jake."

"Wow" I said when Leah paused to take a sip of water.

"When the leeches were ashes, they went back to the clearing and Paul carried on ripping the other leeches apart. Even when they were all ripped apart into tiny pieces, Paul carried on. Sam tried to order him to stop but because he was all wolf, Paul was unable to hear him. In the end Jake was able to calm him down enough to hear Sam and stop."

"I would have thought that Paul would be happy now that she was dead, when I left Sam's he was sat outside but when I touched him he moved away from." I explained hoping that Leah would know why.

"Bella, Paul has had a hard life. You are the best thing to happen to him, he has got it into his head that you wanting to kill yourself means that you don't want to be with him anymore and that death is the only thing to break the imprint."

"But I love him, I done that because I love him." I told her wiping the tears that fell down my face.

"I know that but Paul is so stubborn, the imprint will not keep him away from you for long and then you need to tell him what you just told me. "

"He managed to ignore the imprint before, what if he does that again?" I asked, knowing that if he ended it I would not survive.

"He won't, it is different now Bella. You have accepted the imprint, that itself is irreversible."

We sat in silence for a few minutes until Leah suddenly moved and opened her front door, she closed it again turning to look at me.

"Your truck is here and the keys are inside."

"Who dropped it off?" I asked wondering if it was Paul or Jake.

"Embry."

I nodded my head before getting up, getting ready to leave.

"Bella just give them a few days, give them some space. I will work on Jake and Paul; the others will follow their leads." Leah said before opening the door again.

I nodded at her comment before getting into the truck and heading towards Forks, I kept an eye out for Paul or any other of the pack while I drove back, but was disappointed when I saw nobody. When I pulled into the drive I noticed that my school bag and another bag was in the passenger foot well, I opened up the second bag and swallowed the lump when I saw that it was the clean clothes that Paul had come to pack along with a few things that I had left at his.

I got out of the truck and walked into the empty house, I knew that Paul had ended it. He didn't want me anymore because of my mistake; I carried both bags upstairs and got into the shower. Once I was dressed I sat in my rocking chair looking into the garden staring at the forest. Wishing that Paul would walk out with his usual smile and twinkle in his eye.


	14. Chapter 14 Spies

**All SM's Characters and some plots the rest is mine.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, I am still pregnant and feeling a little emotional. I made myself cry as I was writing this chapter.**

**I had a few requests for Paul's POV, I have not repeated the previous chapter in his POV. I find it boring rereading the same thing in different POV's, I have mentioned the battle but this is more about Paul's feelings and moving the story along. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p><span>Spies<span>

I was in pain, every part of my body was calling for my imprint, but Bella needed to realise that her decision to look for the red headed leech was not wise. It hurt even more when she refused to be sorry about looking for her. I wanted to ask her if it was because she wanted to break the imprint, but I knew that if her answer was yes then it would kill me.

The night of the battle, I lost myself to my wolf. To see that red headed leech and her attempt to get to my imprint drove me over the edge. Even when she was ripped apart I wanted to continue, she was a threat to my happiness and my future. Jake was the only one who could understand why I was thinking what I was thinking and was able to make me calm down enough to burn the bits I had ripped apart. I was also thankful that Jake knew what I was doing by going back to Bella's truck, if it was not for him chances are that I would have been slaughtered by the two leeches that night.

I had agreed with Sam to wait for Bella to come to the Reservation, and explain her actions again, hoping that giving her time alone would make her realise that she made a mistake. It has now been four days since the battle, and Bella had still not come back to the Reservation. Jake had told me repeatedly that she was stubborn and that I had to be patient, but she would return.

I kept to myself, running my patrols when required and then going home, where Bella's scent was still attached to my bed and the sofa. Being able to smell her scent would lessen the pain for a little while.

"Paul are you home?" I heard Leah shout as she opened my front door and walked in with Emily behind her.

"Stupid question Leah, when you know I am" I answered her as she and Emily stopped in the lounge.

"You need to go and see Bella, she is not good." Leah said while she and Emily sat down either side of me.

"You know what Sam said, we have to wait for her to come to the Reservation."

"Paul, Sam ordered us wolves to stay away from her, but Emily and Kim went to see her today. She is not doing so well, Emily tell him."

"What do you need to tell me?" I asked, turning to look at Emily.

"She is not doing so well Paul; she has not been to school since the battle. Charlie told us that she won't eat or sleep, instead she is sat in a rocking chair looking out to the forest and constantly saying that she is unwanted and it is all her fault." Emily answered and I could smell and see the tears silently running down her face.

"Did you see her?" I asked standing up and pacing the room.

"Yes, she has lost weight and she is looking paler than ever." Emily replied.

"Where is Sam, I need to go see her and tell her that I still want her. Why did I listen to Sam, she is my imprint and I love her?" I asked out loud before storming out my house.

I stopped walking when I heard a howl to indicate that the whole pack needed to phase, I turned and ran into the forest. I phased without stripping and was soon bombarded with every body's thoughts.

"_Those damn leeches just can't stay away."_

"_Why did the Cullen's not burn them?"_

"_Calm down everybody, we need to meet the Cullen's now, I am sure we will find out what is going on when we meet with them." Sam ordered the pack._

I ran towards where the rest of the pack was waiting for all of us to join them, I couldn't stop running through the conversation that I had just had with Leah and Emily.

"_She is so stubborn, anybody else would not think like that. But no Bella has to take any form of punishment to the extreme by acting like that." _Jacob growled out, causing me to growl at him.

"_Paul, stop growling at Jake, he is right. That girl will be the death of us. We will get this meeting out of the way and then you and I will go see her." _Sam thought.

We all ran to the clearing and stopped when only three of the Cullen's stepped out of the forest, Carlisle and his wife and Edward. Sam phased back and quickly got dressed before swapping pleasantries with them.

"What is this meeting about and where is the rest of your coven?" Sam asked.

"Two of my family are entertaining the unexpected visitors; we have back at the house. The other two are in Forks, keeping an eye on Bella." Carlisle explained.

I couldn't stop the growl, that these leeches were doing my job and protecting my mate. Why did I have to agree with Sam, I couldn't stop the conversation I had earlier running through my mind again?

"What have you done to Bella? Why is she acting like that? I thought you loved her and wanted her." Edward suddenly shouted out.

"_I have done nothing to her; she is being stubborn and stupid. It has nothing to do with you. Once this meeting is over, I will be going to see my Bella and spending some time with her alone." _I thought back, before we were interrupted by Sam and the leader both shouting at us.

"See to it that you do, otherwise I will pay her a visit myself." Edward threatened, but I just ignored him.

"Who are these visitors, Carlisle?" Sam asked, after glaring at me.

"They are from the Volturi, they had come to destroy the new-born army but changed their plans last minute when the murders and disappearances had stopped."

"What do they want?"

"They want to see Bella, to check that she has either been changed or killed." Carlisle spoke and then took a step back when the whole pack started to growl.

"What have you told them?" Sam growled out putting his hands into fists to control his temper.

"We have not told them anything just yet, Alice saw them just in time for us to get out of the house and contact you."

"They need to be destroyed then, I will not allow them to see Bella."

"We can't destroy them; they are the Volturi's favourite members of their guard. If we destroy them now then the Volturi will send an army of fully trained and gifted vampires here, none of us would stand a chance against all of them without some help from friends. They will also wipe out the whole Reservation to stop the chance of future wolves." Carlisle explained looking panicked at Sam's suggestion.

"If we can't destroy them, please give us some idea of what we can do?" Sam asked.

"Get Bella to the Reservation and protect her, is there anyone that is human who can go to the Swans and clean the house. Her scent needs to be removed until they leave the area, we will tell them that Bella is no longer living in Forks."

"Seth, go and explain to your mom what is going on and see if she is able to clean the Swan house, also go to my house and ask Emily to also go to the Swan's. We need to persuade Charlie that Bella needs to stay on the Reservation for a while and between her and Sue, hopefully he will let us." Sam ordered before Seth left the clearing.

"We need to leave now before they get suspicious, we will contact you again once they have left." Carlisle said before turning and leaving the clearing with the other two.

Sam stripped off and then phased, we ran back towards the Reservation as Sam gave out orders.

"_Jake, Leah, Embry and Quil, you will be running patrol between the Reservation and the Swan house, if you come across the leeches change direction so you are down wind and hide. Jared you need to inform the Elders what is happening, also maybe ask Billy to call Charlie and suggest that Bella has got it wrong about Paul not wanting her. Maybe put it down to her thinking that Paul has done what that damn mindreading leech has done. Paul you need to stay at mine and wait, I'm not sure being there would help. I promise to bring your girl back home with us, and until she is safe in your arms I will protect her with my life." _Sam ordered.

"_Please Sam, just tell that I will always want her and love her." _I thought before changing direction in the forest and heading towards Sam's.

I phased back and was relieved to find a pair of shorts on the back porch waiting for me; I quickly put them on and walked into the house to find Kim sat at the dining room table biting her nails looking scared.

"Seth told me what is happing, Jared just came here to collect Emily, and he told me to stay here and that you will be staying here also." Kim blurted out putting her nails back in her mouth.

I was not surprised to see Kim here; I guessed that Jared would also be wary because of the new leeches. It was an unasked question to look after and protect another wolf's imprint, something that we all did without much thought.

"Kim calm down, everything is under control." I told her while getting her a glass of water.

We both moved into the lounge and sat there silently waiting for Bella and the others to return, when I heard Bella's truck pull up I almost pulled the front door of its hinges to get to her. I gasped when Sam got out the truck with Bella wrapped in a blanket in his arms, I automatically stopped in front of Sam and held my arms out and then carefully pulled her towards my chest once Sam had given her to me.

"Oh Bella, what are you doing to yourself." I whispered and lightly kissed her on her forehead once I realised she was asleep.

I followed Sam and Emily into their house and sat on the sofa, pulling Bella as close to me as possible. I could hear Sam talking on the phone to Billy, while Emily and Kim were in the kitchen.

"Do you still want me? I am so sorry; I didn't go to Seattle for me. I went for you and the rest of our family." I heard Bella whisper while her eyes were still closed.

"Of course I still want you; I will always want you until my last breath leaves my body. I know why you done it Bella, you are the only good thing in my life. I love you so much, just imagining you not being by my side as I get older scared me." I whispered back.

"So why were you angry with me, when you came back? You didn't even want me to touch you."

"I thought it was because you no longer loved me and wanted to break the imprint by getting yourself killed. Once I had calmed down and thought about it, with the help of Leah of course I realised that you had done it out of love." I told her honestly.

When she didn't reply I looked down to her face to see her eyes open, I was almost able to read Bella by her facial expressions and her eyes. All I could see was love and want, I wanted to pick her up and spin her around the room until I remembered what she had been doing to herself since the battle.

"Bella, always remember that no matter what happens in the future. If we ever argue and I storm out that I will always love you and want you, just because I may get angry with you doesn't stop me from loving you."

"I love you too" Bella whispered again and I couldn't stop myself from placing a light kiss on her chapped and dry lips,

"And doing this to yourself is not good, you have lost weight and the skin under your eyes are black. Once Emily and Kim have finished making us something to eat, you need to eat and shower and then have a nap."

"Ok"

"I want you to make me two promises, the first one that you never run off and try to take on a vampire army again and the second that no matter what you never let yourself get into this state again by not eating or sleeping."

"I promise both, and I will never try to be a hero again, I have learnt my lesson."

"Good, I love you so much. I am never leaving it this long again; we were far too long apart."

A few minutes later, Emily walked in with a plate piled high with food; I looked down to Bella to tell her to sit up to eat. She was cuddled into my chest softly snoring, when I tried to move to take the plate from Emily I felt her grip tighten around me.

"Emily just put the plate down here, let her sleep she is exhausted." I told her and pointed to the arm of the sofa.

I watched as Emily put the plate down before silently walking back into the kitchen, informing Sam that my Bella was asleep. I shifted so that I was able to eat and sit without having to move Bella but still able to watch her as she slept.


	15. Chapter 15 Kidnapped

**All**** SMs.**

**I am so sorry for the delay in updating this story, i have an outline for this story but when i reread it i didn't like where it was going so i had to re do it again.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**I will finish this story, there will be lots more drama to come.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kidnapped<strong>

**BPOV**

I returned home the following day when Carlisle called giving us the news that the Volturi guards had returned back to Italy. I felt almost back to normal thanks to Paul's and Jake's constant nagging of making me eat and sleep even when I was not hungry or tired.

Everything went back to normal, Sam was still keeping the Reservation and my house in Forks constantly patrolled, just in case anything slips past Alice's visions.

The day I arrived home, Charlie was not happy with the way that I slipped back into my comatose state after Paul and I stopped talking. He threatened that the next time I became like that regardless of the reasons behind it; he would send me back to Renee.

Charlie had also begun to let me stay at Paul's a few nights during the week, I think it was more out of fear of me returning back to my depressed state if I did not see him, rather than the excuse that I was now an adult and could make my own choices on where I slept. I was happy because I could see Paul more, Paul and the pack were also happy with me staying on the Reservation because it meant that they didn't have to run patrols around the house in Forks as often, as Charlie was spending more time on the Reservation at Billy's or Sue's.

So here I was driving towards La push after a day at school, we had made plans with Sam and Emily to have dinner with them before coming back home early enough for me to do any homework.

I was thinking more about getting to the Reservation and seeing Paul, rather than concentrating on the road. I had to stop suddenly when a hooded figure stepped out of the forest and stopped directly in front of my truck.

I sat in the truck for a few seconds before the hooded figure removed the hood, I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my mouth when I saw his red eyes. I automatically put my foot on the gas but before I could make the truck move, the vampire jumped on to the hood of my truck and put his fist through my front windscreen. The last thing I was aware of was my truck door being forced opened and a sharp pain to the side of my head before blackness over took me.

**PPOV**

Bella was late, she was never late. I picked up the phone and rang Sam's hoping that she just got confused and thought I was meeting her there.

"Hello, Sam Uley speaking."

"Sam, its Paul is Bella at yours? She was supposed to meet me here but she is really late." I asked, while trying to listen to any background noise."

"No"

Before Sam could say anything else a number of howls, came coming out of the surrounding forest. Sam hung up before I could. I ran out my back door and into the forest before stripping and phasing.

I looked through the packs minds to find out what was going on to discover that Quil and Seth had found Bella's truck parked just outside of the reservation but Bella was not there.

"_Where is she?" _I asked, speeding up so I could get to the truck.

"_There is no trace of Bella, but we can smell leech everywhere. Paul, I'm really sorry but it looks like they have taken Bella."_ Seth thought before I stopped and howled my howl was soon joined by Jake's and Leah's.

I stopped at the edge of the forest once I could see Bella's truck and phased back, putting my cut offs on as I walked towards the truck. I could smell leech everywhere and crossed the road following the scent.

"Paul stop, you can't go after her alone. We need to call the Cullen's." Sam ordered causing me to stop.

"Why, Sam? You know that this scent does not belong to any of them."

"They might know who has taken her."

"And if they don't, we will have less time to find her." Jake spoke as he and Leah walked out of the forest in human form closely followed by the rest of the pack.

"That is the risk we have to take, we cannot go into this blindly."

I looked to Jake, hoping that he would have another idea. Jared walked towards me and squeezed my shoulder; I knew that he was silently telling me that he would stand by me.

"I suggest then that Paul, me and anybody else who wants to come to rescue Bella follow the scent. Sam why don't you meet with the Cullen's see if they know who the scent belongs to. One of us will be in wolf form constantly." Jake suggested, walking closer to Sam and standing straighter so that his height was slightly taller than Sam.

"No, I am Alpha of this pack; I cannot risk one if not all of us being harmed. I also cannot risk the reservation being left unguarded."

"Sam you might be my Alpha but that is my imprint out there, what would you do if it was Emily?" I asked and smiled slightly when Sam's response was a growl.

"Sam, you might be Alpha of the pack but I am the true Alpha. I don't want the responsibility but I will take it if you stop us. Bella is pack, she is my best friend." Jake threatened.

"She is my sister, I agree with Jake." Leah suddenly spoke up as the rest of the pack also began nodding and stepping forward so that they were stood behind Jake and I.

"Fine, Paul, Jake, Leah and Embry follow the scent. Let one of us know if you find Bella and need help. Jared I need you to come to the Cullen's with me, I can't let you go with Paul I need you to protect the reservation. "Sam ordered out.

"Seth go tell Billy what is happening and Quil I want you to run a patrol, howl if you come across any more leech scents that are not the Cullen's. " I heard Sam continue as I turned around and started to follow the scent in human form.

**BPOV**

I woke up and tried to move but I was unable to move my arms, I looked around the slightly lit room and noticed that I was in some sort of cabin. Whoever had taken me had led me on the floor in the corner of the cabin, I had a headache and still felt dizzy, but I knew that I had to stand up and try to run back to La Push to Paul. Thinking of Paul made me sob quietly, would he know I was missing by now and was coming to rescue me.

I tried to move my arms again but now realised that they were tied behind my back, I used the wall and managed to sit myself up. The pain in my head was getting worse and all I wanted to do was close my eyes, I closed them briefly and all I could see was Paul running in his wolf form.

I quickly opened my eyes and let the tears run silently down my face, I looked around the cabin again and breathed a sigh of relief when I realised I was alone. Using the wall as support I slowly managed to stand up; I had to lean against the wall when I suddenly felt dizzy.

I was half way across the room when the cabin door suddenly opened and two vampires were stood in the door, I recognised one of them as my kidnapper.

"Miss Isabella Swan, I must insist you sit down." The other vampire spoke, I looked towards him and noticed that his skin was different to all the vampires I had seen. It looked like it was paper thin and could crack and fall off with the slightest of pressure.

"No, let me go. I don't know what you want with me, but I will not do as you say. If you don't take me back my mate will find me and he will kill you." I screamed at the vampires.

Before I could take a breath, I was thrown across the room and chucked into the cabin wall where I woke up. I screamed seconds later when I heard and felt my left arm snap.

"You will not talk to my master like that; show some respect girl otherwise I will break every bone in your body." The other vampire shouted at me.

"Santiago that is enough. Aro wants her alive when we get back to Italy."

"Sorry master, I shall stand outside the cabin and keep watch." Santiago spoke before walking out the cabin leaving the door wide open.

"My name is Marcus Volturi, I believe that you know who I am and who my family are. Am I correct." The vampire spoke as he took a step closer.

I automatically cowered and tried to curl up in a ball, but with my arms tied behind my back and my left arm throbbing in pain I was unable to.

"I am not going to hurt you Isabella, let me untie you. I know that your arm is broken and it can't be too comfortable with the rope around your wrists."

I nodded and turned my body and closed my eyes, hoping this was not some trap to kill me. I felt the rope give before screaming again when my left arm fell from behind my back.

"There is nothing I can do I'm afraid, maybe try not to move it too much and the pain will pass quickly."

"What do you want? Why have you taken me away from my mate and family?" I asked once Marcus was back on the other side of the room.

"You are a human that knows our secret, your mate knows that any humans who know about us must either be turned or killed. My brother Aro is interested in you, when he read your mates mind he found out that your mate cannot hear your thoughts. My brother is wondering if this skill you have will also stop him."

"My mate is not a vampire, I will not tell you want he is." I told him wanting him and the other vampire to be surprised when Paul turns up.

"So your mate is not Edward Cullen, but a different supernatural being?"

"Yes, I thought I was going to be with Edward Cullen but then I met my true mate." I explained hoping that he would let me go.

"Ahh now that is a problem, but you are still a human who knows our secret."

"If I am killed my mate will not survive, it won't matter if he does not die. Do you know what that could do to him?" I asked.

"Yes I can." He whispered so quietly so that I could only just hear.

"Let me go, Please and I promise my mate or his friends won't hurt you." I begged.

He stood like a statue for a few minutes, not saying anything to me. He was staring directly at the wall above my head; I wondered if this was what he was going to do until it was time for me to go with them.

"Santiago." Marcus suddenly shouted causing me to jump.

**PPOV**

The leeches scent was easy enough to follow, I was sure that he had made no effort to hide himself.

"_We are in Canada now" _Jacob suddenly thought.

I was not aware where we were, and I didn't really care. My main concern was finding my mate and getting her home safely, the wind changed direction and we were suddenly able to smell leech coming from behind us and also to the left of us.

We all stopped and looked to Jake for instructions; Jake raised his head again and sniffed to the left of us before lowering his head.

"_The smell behind us is the Cullen's; the smell coming from our left is not. I have a feeling that they are here for Bella."_ Jake thought.

Seconds later the Cullen's all stopped a few metres behind us, the leader took a step forward along with Edward.

"The vampires who have taken Bella are the Volturi, she is in great danger." The leader explained.

"The rest of the guard are coming up on our left in the next few seconds, I can hear their thoughts and plans. Bella is still alive, she is to be taken to Italy and presented to Aro." Edward suddenly spoke causing all of us to look to our left.

"_We need to stop these leeches, before they get to Bella. Then we will go save Bella, Paul I need you to stay here and fight." _Jake suddenly thought as he turned to the left at the same time as the Cullen's did.

"_I will stay and fight but I will not watch them burn, once they are in pieces I am going to get Bella."_

"We will burn the pieces, and then we will follow your scent." Edward said looking between Jake and me, just as the leeches reached where we were stood.


	16. Chapter 16 Supernatural Hero

**SM owns the characters.**

**I am so sorry for the delay, RL has been very hectic. My 4 year old son was diagnosed with autism and my 3 month old daughter has decided to start teething early. So no sleep and information overload left me exausted. **

**Thank you for all your reviews, i won't leave updating so long next time. Ihave already started the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Supernatural Hero<strong>

**BPOV**

"Santiago" Marcus shouted out again, when the vampire did not come back into the cabin straight away. "Where is he? Santiago, back in here now."

Santiago sped in and stopped directly in front of Marcus, he looked deadly, his eyes were black and he was growling.

"Master, there is a pack of wolves coming. They are bigger than the common wolf, is it possible that they could be children of the moon?"

"Of course they are not Santiago, it is daylight." Marcus growled back at him.

I couldn't stop the smile appearing on my face, "I told you my mate was coming looks like his has brought his brothers along to help him."

Before I could react, Santiago was in front of me, with his hand around my throat. "Who are they? What are they?" He growled at me, with his face just inches away from mine.

I couldn't answer him; I couldn't take enough air in to breath let alone talk. I started to use my right unbroken arm to try to pull his stone hand away from my throat.

"Aro wanted her alive, what use will she be dead." Marcus suddenly shouted out.

I felt Santiago's grip tighten and the edges of my sight started to go black, he suddenly let go of me and I fell to the floor. I put my hand to my throat and coughed, trying to get as much air as possible back into my burning lungs.

I opened my mouth to scream, when I looked up and saw Santiago's head swinging in Marcus' hand. I watched shocked and silent as he walked to the cabin doorway and threw the head out before picking up his body and doing the same.

Marcus walked back in and stood in the centre of the room staring at me, I closed my eyes preparing myself for the same fate. When I felt him pick me up I kicked and struggled to be released, deciding that if he was going to kill me I would put as much fight into it as possible.

"Calm down Isabella, I am taking you to your mate and pack. I promise not to hurt you."

I suddenly became aware of being outside, still refusing to open my eyes not trusting his words. He stopped when the pack started to growl so I opened my eyes; I turned my head away from Marcus and looked into the eyes of every wolf there until I got to Paul.

"Please put me down." I whispered and then clutched my throat as pain throbbed through it. The growls got even louder and I looked into Paul's eyes, begging him to come and get me.

"I mean no harm to Isabella, but she is hurt and in pain. I don't want to put her on the wet, cold ground."

"Give her to me." I heard Edward say, I turned my head to see him walking out of the forest.

I was silently passed from one set of stone arms to another, I couldn't stop the whimper leave my mouth when the movement caused my arm to hurt even more.

"Marcus is telling the truth, he didn't mean to harm Bella, he was simply carrying out orders. The injuries that Bella has was because of the other vampire that he destroyed and you burnt." Edward said as he slowly walked towards the pack.

I turned my head to look at Paul again, when suddenly Jake stepped into my line of sight with his arms held out. I felt the warmth surround me as I was passed into Jake's arms. I turned my head again so that I could look directly at Paul; I looked straight into his eyes and silently asked why he had not phased back to get me.

"Bell's he wants to phase back, but he still hasn't got control of his temper yet and he is scared that he might phase back again and hurt you." Jake whispered as he walked to the centre of the pack.

Paul walked up to me, keeping his eyes directly on me. I went to stretch my arm out forgetting that it was broken, I bit on to my bottom lip to stop the scream that was stuck in my throat, knowing that it would take him even longer to calm down. I felt my warm tears run down my face, unable to stop them. Paul whimpered Jake lowered me so that Paul could lick my tears before standing back up again.

"If you want to destroy me, then I understand your reasons. My mate was taken away from me a long time ago, I could not or would not allow another supernatural being go through the pain I went through and still go through every minute of every day."

I turned my head at the same time Paul moved to stand in front of me, I watched as Marcus got down on his knees and bowed his head. "Please I just ask that you make it quick, so I can be with my mate again."

I watched from Jake's arms as the scene unfolded, Carlisle stepped towards Marcus and then Edward pulled him back suddenly. I watched as Paul leaped towards Marcus, taking his head into his mouth. In less than a second Sam and Jared had also leaped on Marcus taking an arm and leg on either side of his body.

Within seconds, the body pieces were piled up and Leah who had phased back lit the pieces. We all watched in silence as the pieces burnt to ash before the fire went out on its own.

"Was there no other solution?" Carlisle asked, breaking the silence.

"No, that leech took my brothers mate. You need to understand that an imprint is protected above all other people including the Reservation." Jake answered.

"I want to go home." I whispered as loud as I could.

"Which home Bell's?"

"My home on the Reservation." I whispered back, before I gave in and let my eyes close and the blackness take me.

**PPOV**

I hated not being able to phase back and carry Bella home, all I could do was walk in front of Jake and protect my mate just in case there were any leeches out there hiding.

"_**Paul, Carlisle will need to come to yours, Bella needs medical attention." **_Sam thought as we got closer to the treaty line.

"_**Anything, just so long as she is made more comfortable." **_I replied my main concern was Bella's health. I didn't care if it meant letting leeches on to the Reservation.

Everybody's thoughts were about getting home so they could eat and sleep, I tried to block all their thoughts out. It was Sam's thoughts that seemed to be the loudest; he was thinking that if it was Emily that got taken he would never let her out of his sight again.

"_**I don't plan on it either; I think it is time Bella moved to La Push permanently."**_

"_**I can't see Charlie letting her leave his house until she has at least graduated." **_Leah thought, showing an image of Charlie locking Bella inside the house.

I couldn't stop the growl at the thought of being away from Bella; I would find a way to get Bella living at my house all the time even if it meant telling Charlie Swan the tribe secret.

"_**Paul, telling Charlie has been discussed many times amongst the council and it has been decided each time not to tell him. Maybe if you and Bella put forward a case, giving reasons why he should be told they might change their minds." **_Sam suggested, but I knew that Bella would never agree to Charlie being told.

A few miles from the Reservation, I managed to calm down enough to phase back. Getting dressed quickly I automatically held my arms out to Jake. As he put Bella in my arms I could feel her physically relax, her heartbeat settled down to a steadier pace so did her breathing.

"Are you ok with her now Paul?" Jake asked, concern showing on his face as he stood in front of me.

Before I could answer Sam spoke for me." Its ok Jake, if Paul thinks he is going to lose it again, I plan on staying next to him and walk back in human form so I can take Bella. You and Leah go and inform the Elders that we will be at Pauls, tell the rest of the pack on patrol to meet us there."

Soon my house came into view; Sam walked on ahead and opened the front door for me. I walked through the house to my bedroom and gently laid Bella on the bed. Seeing her in my house and on my bed safe made me want her to live her even more in our own little bubble until the smell of leech hit my senses.

"Paul, I need to check Bella all over, I think her throat is only bruised but I need to be able to examine it to be sure. Her arm is broken, and I will need to reset that. I need to check her from head to toe to make sure that there is no more broken bones, as we don't know what happened when she was in that cabin. It's a shame we don't know if she hit her head at all, hopefully she will be able to wake up soon." Carlisle spoke as he stood at the end of the bed.

"I'm not leaving her." I growled out.

"And I wouldn't expect you to, but Paul I will need to remove her clothing to make my examination easier and quicker."

"No, Bella would not like that very much." I knew that if Bella woke up during the examination and discovered she was naked she would be embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"Paul, it is only her outer clothing that needs to be removed, her underwear can remain."

"Paul, allow Carlisle to do this or I will have no choice but to order you to get out." Sam spoke from the door way.

I nodded reluctantly, knowing that I needed to stay with my Bella. I sat at the top of my bed and held on to her right hand as Sam walked out the room and shut the door behind him. When I could hear material being cut and torn I hid my disgust as I watched the leech undress my mate.

I looked down her body and felt relieved when there were no obvious bruises apart from the one on her neck. When Carlisle moved Bella towards me, so she was lying on her right side, I couldn't stop the growl that came from my chest when I could see the big purple bruises already showing on her back.

I watched intently as Carlisle prodded her spine and ribs, before looking up at me and smiling. "It is just bruising Paul, nothing else is broken. They should all have cleared up in the next week or so."

We rolled Bella back on to her back, and I noticed straight away that her breathing had changed and her heart rate picked up.

I looked at her face intently, and felt so happy when she opened her eyes and looked directly into mine.

"Paul" she whispered.

"Shh, my Bella, you are safe now."

"My throat is so sore, and where is my clothes?" She asked as her face flushed bright pink.

"Bella, I needed to remove your clothes so I could examine you. Once I have reset your broken arm you can get dressed again." Carlisle said before I could explain to her.

"Can I have something to drink?" Bella asked, and I could hear her trying to swallow.

Before Carlisle could answer, Leah walked into the room with a glass of water. I watched as she slowly walked towards us, passing the glass to me before leaning over Bella and placing a light kiss on her forehead.

"From Jake" She whispered before standing up straight, smiling at me and walking back out the room.

"Bella, just small sips for now, just in case there is some damage to your throat and it affects your lungs."

I held Bella's head in my arm and raised the glass to your mouth, I cringed with her when she took a mouthful and cringed in pain. I watched as silent tears ran down her face, I put the glass down and kissed away her tears.

Once Carlisle had checked her throat and confirmed that it was just badly bruised, he gave her a dose of morphine before resetting her arm and putting it in plaster. I put one of my t-shirts on her before I got into bed next to Bella and held her while she slept. I refused to leave her side, so I found myself falling asleep and feeling relaxed for the first time since I realised that Bella was missing.


	17. Chapter 17 The Truth

**SM Owns the characters.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, only a few more chapters then this story is complete i think. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Truth<strong>

It's been a week since I was kidnapped; the bruises are healing and turning yellow. My arm is still in a cast and will be for the next five weeks. I hated lying to my dad by telling him that I fell over, but he didn't need to know what was really out there in the world.

The day after my rescue, Paul tried to make me move to the Reservation. He hated it when I refused, it had become an impasse. I refused to give in and move, while Paul refused to give up on the idea. I was staying down on the Reservation for a few days, so that Emily or Kim could help me shower and dress when Paul was out running patrols.

I was sat in the lounge, reading a new romance novel when Paul came in and sat next to me on the sofa.

"Bella, please listen to me before we have this argument again."

"Paul not this again, I promise you I will move down her once I have graduated from high school." I snapped at him, bored with having the same conversation almost every day.

"I think we should tell Charlie the truth about the pack and the leeches."

"Why? So you get your own way, hoping that Charlie would want me to move down here now." I asked him.

"No, but he should be told Bella. What if a leech comes into Forks undetected, if it can't find you at your house it may go for Charlie." Paul explained.

"No way, the council won't allow it; I don't want him to know. The threat will be over soon, there is no point in telling him."

"I don't care what the council think, Bella I want to make you happy. I know that if anything happens to your dad, you would blame yourself for the rest of your life."

"Paul, no please just change the subject."

"Bella, I get that you don't want to move here yet. But I disagree with you on this; I'm going to tell your dad myself." Paul spoke before he walked out of the house.

I got up and tried to run after him, when I reached the front door he was gone. I stood staring at the forest, it was obvious that he had phased so there was no point trying to get back to Forks before him. So I did the only thing I could think and that was to call and tell Sam hoping that he would be able stop Paul in time.

I picked up the phone and dialled Sam's number, tapping the kitchen side with my nails has it rang. I was just about to hang up when Emily answered the phone sounding out of breath.

"Emily are you ok?" I asked, before even thinking about saying hello.

"Yes, sorry I was in the garden."

"Ok, is Sam there?" I asked her.

"No, he went out with Billy a while ago. Why is something wrong?"

"Yes, Emily I don't know what to do? Paul has phased and is on his way to my dads, he thinks my dad should know the truth about the pack." I explained, as my bottom lip wobbled and my voice caught.

"Oh Bella, I will leave a note for Sam. I will be there in a few minutes." Emily replied, before she hung up.

I sat back in the lounge, looking at the clock and wondering if my dad now knows the truth.

"Bella, come here." Emily spoke as she walked through the door with her arms open.

I got up and walked towards her, wrapping my arms around her. She hugged me hard before guiding me to the sofa and sitting down.

"He is going to hate me, when he realises how much I have lied to him." I whispered.

"No he won't Bella, he is your dad he will love you no matter what. He might be angry and disappointed with you but you are still his daughter."

We made small talk for the next hour, talking about anything that didn't involve the wolves; we stopped talking when Paul walked in grinning. I couldn't even look at him; I got up grabbing my bag and stormed out the house. I could hear him shouting out my name but I ignored him and continued walking towards Jakes.

"Bella, stop, let me explain. I didn't tell him, Billy and Sam got there before me." Paul shouted out before running in front of me causing me to stop.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Yes I was going to tell him Bella, but when I got to the forest by your house Billy and Sam were already there. They were telling him about the legends, I stopped and listened. When they came out and Sam phased, I phased back and walked out of the forest."

"You were going to do it even though I asked you not to, why would you do that?"

"Because he needed to know, I was not going to take the risk of him being dragged into all of this and be killed. I know that your dad is important to you, and I honestly thought that it would kill you if he got hurt." Paul explained, as I suddenly felt so selfish.

"You are right." I whispered.

"Pardon? Sorry I didn't quite catch that." Paul asked with a smirk on his face.

"I'm not saying it again, I should be mad at you. But right now I am even madder at Billy and Sam."

"Your dad is mad at Billy for keeping it a secret."

"Is he mad at me?" I asked, as we turned around and started to walk back towards the house.

"No he is not, I think he is more upset because you didn't trust him enough to tell him the truth."

"That makes me feel so much better." I answered him sarcastically.

"It will be ok; I should tell you now that they are on their way here."

"Are you ok Bella?" Emily asked, as we walked through the door.

"Not really, I am mad at your wolf right now."

"Come on Bella, don't be mad at me. Billy made me, what choice did I have." Sam suddenly spoke up from where he was leaning against the front door frame.

"Sam you are a human being that can change into a wolf, you are over six foot tall and could probably lift Billy and his chair with one hand. Prey please tell me how Billy forced you to take him to my dad's house?"

"He is chief of the tribe, it would be disrespectful if I told him no."

"Whatever Sam, so you didn't want my dad to know about the pack?" I asked him, raising both my eyebrows.

"Um, um, look they have just pulled up. Can we continue this conversation later, or maybe never?" He tried to answer, whispering the last part just loud enough so I could hear him.

I glared at him before moving closer to Paul and hiding my face in his chest. I didn't want to see the disappointment in his face or eyes.

"Before I talk to my daughter, I want to thank Sam and Paul for protecting the most important person in my life. Bella, outside we need to talk."

I nodded into Paul's chest before pulling away and walking to the front door, I stood out on the porch, looking at my feet.

"Bells, I am disappointed in you. It also hurts that you couldn't tell me your secrets. I am your father, yet you were unable to come to me at the beginning."

"It wasn't my secret to tell." I try to explain.

"Bella, look at me please, I'm not going to shout at you." Dad spoke, causing me to look up at him. I looked so disappointed and hurt, I felt guilty immediately.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, holding back the tears that want to escape.

"What's done is done, it can't be changed and I know now, which is what matters, so stop looking so guilty. You are still my daughter, nothing will ever change that."

"Ok, did Paul tell you anything else?" I asked when I could see Paul staring out the door, looking a bit guilty.

"He mentioned about wanting you to move down to the Reservation, I don't mind what you do Bella. These last few months you have been the happiest I have ever seen you." Charlie said, while I continued to look at Paul.

"I do want to move down here, but not until I finish school."

"It is up to you, I will continue living in Fork's. My work commitments mean that I need to be close to town, in case there is an emergency. "Charlie said just before Paul stormed out of the house.

"Bella, you know that we cannot protect you as much as we can on the Reservation. For your own safety you need to move down to the Reservation now. Not in a few months time." Paul yelled, turning so he was looking directly at me.

"Now listen here Paul, I will not stand here and let Bella be forced into doing something she doesn't want to do. Now if you feel that you can't protect her while she is living in Forks, then I will get her on the first flight out of here back to her mothers. She can finish high school there and come back once the threat has been destroyed, I watched as Cullen told her what to do, when to do it, what to eat and what to wear. I will not stand by and let that happen again, Bella is her own person and is more than capable to make her own decisions." Charlie said while I stood there, with my mouth open in shock. This was the most I had ever heard him say in one go, and I was in shock.

"Of course Bella has a choice, I would rather she stay in Forks than go back to her moms." Paul spoke trying to sound calm, even though he was shaking.

Now Bella, how about when I'm working a late or night shift you stay on the Reservation, and when I go fishing. You don't have to but it would give me peace of mind knowing that you were not home alone." Charlie said, turning to look at me, while looking out the corner of his eye at Paul.

"I don't need a babysitter dad, but for your peace of mind I will stay down here." I agreed, really not having much of a choice.

Once I had agreed Charlie took Billy back to the Blacks, so that he could talk more about the legends over a couple of cans. Paul and I remained out the front, not touching or talking.

"Bella, I'm going for a run for a few hours, I'm not sure when I will be back." Paul said before placing a kiss on my forehead and running into the forest.

I watched the forest in silence for a few minutes, I had a feeling that Paul was not happy with my decision, but it was something he had to learn to cope with until I had finished school. I refuse to let the Volturi tell me what to do or where I can go.

"He will be back in a few hours; he just needs to cool off for a bit." Sam said as he put his arm across my shoulders. "Come to mine and if he is not back in a few hours, I will walk you back home to yours and Paul's house."


	18. Chapter 18 An Unexpected Attack

**SM Owns The Characters**

**Thank you for all the reviews, i do read them all but i will try to reply to them. This story is nearly over, only a few more chapters to go.**

* * *

><p><strong>An Unexpected Attack<strong>

The next few weeks passed without any sign of or scent of vampires, the pack were becoming antsy. It was an everyday accurance for one of the wolves to lose their tempers and phase. Unfortunately Paul was the worst, he was really struggling and we were spending more time apart as he was either phased or too scared to be near me just in case he lost his temper near me.

I was frustrated and bored, now that Charlie knew about the pack he had pulled me out of school. I was a head with all my work, so it was agreed that I could just come in and do the exams at the end of term. This now meant that I was stuck on the Reservation, along with the rest of the imprints. Today after much nagging Emily and I were going to Forks to do the food shop, Sam was coming with us while the rest of the pack were phased in and running patrol around Forks and La push.

So I was now at Sam and Emily's helping to make a shopping list, the plan was to get at least two weeks worth of food which consisted mainly of meat and lots of it.

I was brought out of my thoughts when a warm pair of arms suddenly wrapped themselves around me; I leant back and pushed my head into Paul's chest.

"I have to patrol now; you listen to Sam and please don't leave his side unless he tells you to." Paul spoke, turning me around once he had finished talking.

"Paul, I promise I will stay near Sam the whole time. There has not been any sign of the vampires for weeks, so please try to stop worrying."

"Bella, I am going to worry about until these leeches are destroyed forever. They are a threat to all of us. Just please be careful, if something doesn't seem right then please tell Sam. I will be near you as much as possible."

"Bella, are you ready? I want to get you both back before lunch." Sam called out, walking into the kitchen where I was stood cuddled into Paul. Emily was following him with a massive grin on her face, and almost bouncing from excitement.

"Paul, stay safe. I love you." I whispered before stretching up on my toes and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Always, and I love you to."

I watched Paul walk out the back door and head towards the forest; I turned and went to walk out the room until I noticed Sam and Emily stood watching me with matching grins on their faces.

I raised my eyebrows, asking a silent question to what they were smiling at.

"You two make such a sweet couple; you have both changed so much over the last few months." Emily spoke, causing Sam to nod in agreement.

Minutes later, we were all piled up in Jake's truck with Sam driving. As we drove past the forest, I kept getting glimpses of Paul in his wolf form. As we got closer to town, Paul vanished from my sight but I had a feeling his was still close by.

We pulled up outside the supermarket and parked close to the forest. Sam got out first and I could see him looking around and sniffing, before he opened the passenger door and helped me and Emily out.

"Sam wouldn't it be safer if we parked near the entrance?" I asked.

"No, if the leeches decide to attack no innocent people will be involved. Plus the pack would be able to help in their wolf form." Sam explained before he ushered us towards the entrance.

We each grabbed a cart, and walked in. Sam remained behind us all the way around the shop, until we got to the cash desk where he insisted that he went first. Sam was on edge the whole time, and what was a trip that Emily and I were looking forward to, soon turned into a quick dash so we could get back to the Reservation. Sam looked uncomfortable and he was sniffing and staring at everybody who came too close to us.

"Bella, I think we have everything on the list. It's time we got back to the Reservation." Emily insisted as we walked down the last aisle.

"I'm sorry girls, but something doesn't feel right. My wolf is trying to make me phase, we need to get back to La Push. If you have forgotten anything, I will get one of the wolves to come here and get it."

"Sam its ok, we have finished all the shopping. Let's get this shopping packed up and paid for." Emily tried to reassure him, taking a hold of his hand.

Luckily the store was almost empty and we were able to get served straight away, we walked out the shop with Emily and myself going first and then Sam behind us. I could hear his growling and it seemed to get worse as we got closer to the car.

Sam suddenly collapsed sending the cart into Emily; I looked round quickly, and was shocked to see Sam on his knees. His mouth was open, but no sound was coming out.

"Bella, where are you? Can you hear me? I can't see or hear anything." Emily suddenly shouted out just before she too collapsed to her knees.

"Well, Well, Well, it is so nice to finally meet you Isabella Swan." An angelic voice spoke behind me.

I turned round to face the person, and sucked in a gasp, stood in front of me was a young blond girl. No older than fourteen, with bright red eyes. I automatically took a step back, grabbing Emily's collar on her jacket and dragging her closer to me and Sam.

I saw her lips move at the same time as Sam stood up, growled and placed himself in front of us. Within seconds he was back on the floor, shaking and trembling.

"What are you?" The young girl shouted out. "Why won't my gift work on you?"

"Sister, relax, Aro expected this. It seems that she must be some kind of shield." A blond haired boy spoke walking out of the forest.

They stood looking at Sam and Emily on the floor, while holding a whispered conversation that I could not hear. There was suddenly a loud howl causing me to jump. The vampire kids suddenly looked nervous and scared.

"It seems our decoys were terrible fighters Isabella, but let this be a warning. We will be back to destroy you along with all the dogs that insist on protecting you. Your dogs killed a vampire king, for that they will pay the price, and you my darling will be killed for knowing about us, and if I get my way it will be me that drinks your sweet blood." The blond girl spoke.

Before I could say anything to her, they had disappeared and Sam was stood back in front of us growling. Paul suddenly ran out of the forest, still shaking and naked.

"My Bella are you ok?" Paul frantically asked, rushing towards me and picking me up.

"Paul, I am fine. They didn't touch me."

"What were you doing Sam? Why did you not phase and protect the girls, I trusted you with Bella's safety?" Paul growled out, almost shaking.

"Paul, I tried please believe me. They had some freaky mind trip, the pain was intense. If it helps, their powers wouldn't work on Bella. They think she is like a shield, or something. Mind attacks won't work on her." Sam explained to Paul, in a calming voice.

"They could have taken her Sam."

"Hey Paul calm down, look I am fine they didn't even come near me. We need to get back to La Push, Sam do you have any spare shorts for Paul?"

"Yes in the back, Paul go into the forest, I will bring you some shorts." Sam spoke, causing Paul to growl at him.

"No, I am not leaving Bella's side." Paul growled, pulling me closer to him.

"Bella, go with Paul please, before somebody notices him." Sam almost begged, shrugging his shoulders and helping Emily into the car.

Paul picked me and walked into the forest; Jake came out from behind a tree and stood next to me as Paul walked far enough away to phase. He came closer and led so I could climb on his back, once I had my arms wrapped around his neck; he took off at a steady sprint back to La Push.


	19. Chapter 19 They are Coming

**Belongs to SM**

**I am so sorry for the delay in updating this story, RL is very hectic at the moment. Only a few more chapters left of this story.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>They<strong>** are coming**

**BPOV**

For the next few days, the pack stayed close by. They were taking it in turns to patrol, before resting and eating. Nobody knew when the Volturi would arrive, but we all knew that it would be sooner rather than later. The pack and Cullen's had spent hours training, working together and getting used to their scents.

The only fear that the pack had was that their weakness would be the need to eat and sleep while the Volturi could go on for hours or days without stopping. There was nothing that could be done about it; it wouldn't matter if they ate a big meal before the battle. The energy would be used up as soon as they phased and ran to the battle field, and then the adrenaline would probably use up the rest.

It was a rare sunny day in La Push so the pack were currently rough housing in Sam's garden, Kim was helping her mom before coming here. Emily and I were making snacks and lemonade, watching the wolves through the kitchen window. We jumped when the phone rang, at the same time as the pack stopped what they were doing and looked towards the house.

"Bella can you get the phone please, my hands are sticky." Emily asked, waving her hands in the air.

I walked over to the phone and picked it up, "Sam and Emily's house, how can I help?" I asked.

"Bella this is Carlisle, is Sam around. Alice has had a vision, they are coming." I couldn't speak but nodded instead, I turned around to motion for Sam to take the phone, but he was already behind me and took the phone. Wrapping his arm around me, as he spoke to Carlisle.

I stood still staring at the phone on the wall, I was not aware that Sam had moved away from me until I felt myself being picked up and placed in the front room on Paul's lap. I jumped, he wrapped his arms around.

"Bella, breathe, please calm down you are safe. Now that we know they are coming we can organise ourselves. We are prepared for this Bella, all the training we have been doing is for this. Once this is over we can get on with our lives." Paul was whispering, rubbing my arm that was not tucked into his chest.

"Bell's, look at me" Jake, suddenly spoke as he stood in front of me.

I looked up and blinked before staring right into his eyes, taking a deep breath as I started to feel dizzy.

"Listen to Paul, Bella. We are ready for this; please Bell's calm down and relax."

I climbed out of Paul's lap, and stood in front of Jake. I looked around the room to see the rest of the pack sat looking at me; I was even more surprised when Sam was sat in the single chair with Emily on his lap.

"Jake, can I talk to you in private?" I asked him, walking towards the door before he could answer me.

I stopped on the porch until I heard the front door close, I knew Jake was close by I could almost feel the heat on my back. I walked a short distance into the forest, when I thought we were far enough away I stopped and turned around.

"Bella, what is going on?" Jake asked.

"Can the pack hear us? Are we far enough away?" I asked, ignoring Jake's question.

"Yes, we are. Now what is going on?" He asked, taking my hand in both of his.

"I need you to promise me something Jake, can you do that?"

"Of course I will you are my best friend Bella. I will do anything for you, want do you need me to promise?" Jake asked.

"Promise me, you will look after Paul. I know he is a good fighter, but I also know that he will not think things through and rush into this battle. Jake I will never survive without him. Please promise me, you will have his back." I begged, blinking my eyes a few times to stop the tears that so desperately wanted to escape.

"Bells, I promise, but you are right and he is a good fighter. Nothing will happen to him, you have my word."

"There is something else Jake, please this is important. If something happens to Paul, I will follow him; I will know in my heart if he is killed. Jake promise me you will look after Charlie."

"Bella, stop right now, nothing is going to happen to Paul. We are a pack, we will all be looking out for each other, and I will make sure that Paul is always in my sight. Don't for even a second think of dying on me, Bella the pack will fall apart without you. You do something to all of us, you being Paul's imprint as made the pack even tighter." Jake yelled, causing me to step away and slip my hand from his.

"Fine, but I am warning you Jacob Black, if Paul is killed. Do not expect me to be wherever I am going to be during the battle." I screamed, before walking past him and back towards Sam's.

When I got back to Sam's front door, I looked behind and was surprised that Jake was not behind me. I quickly wiped my eyes and took a deep breath before opening the door and walking in.

"Sorry, about my mini meltdown." I whispered as everybody looked at me.

I walked straight to Paul, and went to sit down next to him; he then pulled me down on to his lap.

"Everything ok?" He whispered, pulling me in closer to him. I nodded, before I could answer him. Jake stormed in and walked straight towards me.

"I promise Bella, both requests." He whispered before he sat on the floor next to Leah.

"Bella, I don't know what that was about but you need to be strong and keep it together, we are a pack, we protect our own and you are one of us." Sam suddenly spoke, looking directly at me before he coughed and looked towards the rest of the pack.

"As you all know that was Carlisle on the phone, Alice has finally had a vision, the enemy will be here in three days time. She believes that they will be meeting us in an open area in the forest not far from the Cullen's. I have arranged for us to meet with the Cullen's in an hour, we will all go, imprints included." Sam spoke, to the silent room.

The next hour passed quickly and before I knew it, we were in the clearing where the Cullen's played the fateful baseball game. I sat with the imprints as the whole pack surrounded us, still in their wolf forms.

I was broken out of my thoughts when the pack suddenly started to growl, and got closer to us. I stood up and looked around, stopping when I spotted the Cullen's along with over ten different vampires, some had golden eyes like the Cullen's while the others had bright red eyes. I shivered, when I realised that they were human drinkers.

I jumped when I felt a warm arm land across my shoulders and pull me closer to his body. I looked up and relaxed when I realised that the arm belonged to Jake.

"Why do you have human drinkers with you?" Jake growled out.

"Jacob, these people are our friends. They are here to help, the Volturi have more fighters than us alone. They also have many gifted vampires, I have asked them not to hunt within 500 miles of Forks. Alice has seen that we will be outnumbered, and slaughtered along with the imprints and the whole Reservation." Carlisle explained, constantly looking towards the pack.

"Fine, but if we see any of the red eyes near the Reservation, we will have no choice but it end them," Jacob warned them.

"Carlisle, as soon as this battle is over. The red eyed vampires need to leave straight away. They may be here to help, but they go against everything we fight for and protect." Sam suddenly said, as he came to a stop on my other side.

"Of course Sam, once this battle is over we too will be leaving. The house has been packed up ready, we will never return."

We were all silent for a few minutes; I knew that the pack would be happy. There was now going to be less chance of our children or grandchildren phasing.

"When will the Volturi be coming and where?" Sam asked, as Jacob lightly pushed me back towards the other imprints.

I sat down next to Emily, she took my hand and squeezed it and I could feel her shiver. I guessed at the human drinking vampires.

I didn't hear the answer to Sam's question, and I zoned out while they talked. I was brought out of my thoughts when the wolves suddenly moved, and started to head towards the vampires. I stood up and gasped in surprise when the vampires were all stood in a line, I watched silently as the pack slowly walked along the line. It looked as though they were all sniffing each vampire.

"What are they doing Bella?" Kim asked, as she stood up next to me.

"No idea, but they are all cringing."

Emily soon joined us and we watched, as each wolf finished sniffing the vampires before making their way back to us. I laughed when Paul, put his large nose up against my neck and breathed in deeply.

Paul suddenly surprised me when he took my top in his mouth and started to drag me towards the forest, I couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped my throat causing everybody to turn and stare.

"Bye, I think." I shouted out, waving to them all.

I felt my top loosen, before Paul suddenly picked me up bridal style and ran deeper into the forest. Paul had phased back to human, I could hear him still sniffing, this time it was my hair.

"What was that all about?" I asked, as Paul sped up.

"We need you, sorry Bella but we need you." Paul whispered, before he started to go even faster.

Within minutes, we were inside Paul's and he was kicking the door shut. I watched as Paul carried me to the bedroom and put me on the bed. He quickly joined me, laying his body slightly on top of mine.

"Bella, can I, I need, the wolf, too close to the enemy." Paul mumbled, looking directly into my eyes.

I suddenly knew what he wanted, and I could feel my heart rate increase. I nodded quickly, before wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer to me.

I shivered, as I felt his tongue run slowly down my neck. He then grabbed the hem of my shirt and slowly pulled it over my head, he undone the clasp at the front of my bra and I felt it fall apart on either side of my chest.

I automatically moved my arms to cover my breasts has I felt my flush heat up my face and chest.

Paul gently pulled my arms apart and laid them on either side of my body. "Never hide from me, you are beautiful." Paul growled, before bending down putting my left nipple in his mouth and sucking.

I arched my back, as I felt mini shock waves going down to my core, I could hear myself making noises but I had no idea what I was saying.

Paul suddenly left my breast and slowly licked his way down to my jeans, I looked down and watched as he undone the button and zip and pulled then off. He removed my shoes and socks and pulled the jeans off my ankles before throwing them on the floor.

I watched as he slowly slide back up my body, stopping at my panties and sniffing. I could feel my blush heating my face again, any embarrassment I felt vanished as soon as I heard my panties rip and suddenly feeling Pauls hot tongue slide down my hot core.

I led back and grabbed the sheet, as Paul dove deeper and deeper with his tongue. Touching places that I had never touched and never knew was so sensitive. I jumped slightly when I felt his finger enter me, but soon relaxed when he hooked his finger and pulled out slightly.

This felt different; I could feel a pressure in my stomach every time he pulled out. I felt his teeth slightly bite me and I could hear myself scream Paul's name as everything became fussy.

I felt Paul slide back up my body, I could feel his member at my core, and he felt hotter and was pulsating. I tensed when he started to slowly push into me.

"Relax, Bella." Paul whispered before kissing me, battling with my tongue.

Paul suddenly pushed in further and I screamed in his mouth, as pain ran through my lower body. I could feel hot tears sliding down the sides of my face.

"I'm sorry Bella, I love you so much and I promise to never hurt you again." Paul whispered, before licking my tears away.

We led joined together, for at least a minute while the pain reduced to a slight ache.

"Bella, I need to move."

I nodded, before I felt him slowly move out of me before slowly pushing back into me. He kept up the slow pace, I felt I needed more friction and started to meet him every time he pushed back into me.

"Faster Paul, I need." I begged him, not knowing what I needed.

He suddenly sped up, just when I thought I couldn't take it any longer. I felt his hand move down to my core and pinch me. Everything went fuzzy again, and I heard myself calling out Paul's name. I suddenly felt Paul grow even longer inside of me before he roared and orgasmed.

I felt Paul pull out of me, and lay down next to me, pulling me so I was partially led across his chest. I couldn't stop my eyes closing, and I feel into a deep sleep.


	20. Chapter 20 A Change of Plan

**SM owns Characters**

**Thank you for your patience, never had writers block before. I finally managed to finish this chapter.**

**Only 2 more chapter left of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Change of Plan<strong>

I jumped awake from the sound of banging on the bedroom door, shortly followed by howling. Before I could even sit up, Paul was up and on the other side of the room, opening the door. I quickly pulled the sheet up so it was under my chin, watching as Paul crouched as he opened the door.

"Paul, we need to go, the Volturi have turned up. The vamps are fighting and every wolf has been called forth." Seth shouted, so loudly the window vibrated.

"Seth, what about the other imprints? Are they safe." I asked, trying not to panic.

"Yes Bella, they are safely hidden. We need to go; Sam has asked me to take you to the safe zone with the other imprints."

I watch has Seth leaves the room, before jumping out of bed and quickly getting dressed in the same clothes, I wore the day before.

Once I'm dressed, Paul grabs my hand and almost drags me out of the house. Before we even get to the front door of the cabin, Seth slams the door open, shaking and almost growling.

"It's too late, the place is surrounded."

"Seth calm down." Paul shouts, causing me to jump, as he steps in front of me.

I jump again when there is suddenly the sound of boulders crashing and then the sounds of growls echoing around the forest.

"I have to hide you, Bella. We can't leave." Paul, whispers before picking me up and running towards the bedroom.

"Paul there is nowhere to hide, just go and fight; I will hide in the bathroom."

"Nope, it won't work; they could come through the window." While still in Paul's arms, I watch silently has he walks around in a circle, before stopping at the loft hatch.

He puts me down on the floor, before reaching up and pulling down the loft hatch and allowing the attached ladder to fall on to the floor.

"You need to climb the ladder and hide Bella; I will come and get you when it is all over." Paul whispers, before pulling me into his chest. I raise my head, to talk but before I can say anything, Paul's lips forcefully attack mine. "I love you Bella, whatever happen, do not leave the loft unless a wolf comes to get you." He whispers, once he has released me from the kiss.

"Ok, Paul I love you too, please stay safe and come back to me." I whisper back, placing a chaste kiss on his lips before climbing the ladder.

The door suddenly shuts, leaving me in total darkness, I stand still, listening to the sounds of boulders smacking together and the wolves growling. My eyes slowly adjust to the darkness, and I can see in the darkness a big wooden chest, near the far side wall, with enough space for me to hide behind it.

On tip toes, I creep slowly to the chest, before squeezing myself behind it. With my legs tucked underneath me, I am able to hide completely from view. I'm not sure how long I led behind the chest, but by the noises outside, the battle was still going on.

I jump and manage to put my hand over my mouth to stop the scream, when part of the roof suddenly caves in. I close my eyes, as I hear footsteps getting closer to where I am hidden.

"Bella, come out, come out, where ever you are." I can automatically tell that the person in the loft is a vampire.

"I can hear your heart beating, and your lungs filling with air. I can smell you, and you are so mouth watering." The vampire says, in a sing song voice.

The chest is suddenly chucked across the room, and all I can see is bright red eyes in the darkness.

"Paul!" I scream, before I am suddenly, picked up and thrown over the vampires shoulder. I kick and punch him in the back, screaming when he suddenly jumps on to the roof before jumping back down to the ground.

I watch, while upside down, as the cabin gets further and further away. The vampire stops suddenly, within seconds the battle stops and there is silence.

I am dumped on the floor, but before I can lose my balance, a cold hand grips the back of my neck, pulling me up so I am stood back up.

I look around and I realise that I am stood with the Volturi, I try to turn my head to see who has hold of my neck. It is then that I spot Paul, taking slow steps forward, phasing back human in between strides.

"Stop or I will break her neck." The vampire behind me shouts out.

I watch Paul, as he stops and stares directly into my eyes, while mouthing 'sorry'. I mouth back that I love him.

I watch as Edward steps forwarding, "She doesn't want that, her brain to protected, it wouldn't work." He shouts out, trying to take a step forward, before Carlisle grabs his arm and stops him.

"What is going on?" Jake asks, and it is then, that I realise that he too has also phased back to human along with Sam.

I watch silently, as Edward, leans toward Paul and Jake and whisper something to them.

"If you change her, I will avenge her and destroy every single one of you." Paul growls out, taking a step forward, before stepping back. "You will have no use for her, because you will be ashes, by the time she opens her eyes."

"If we are all dead, what will you do with your mate, once she becomes your mortal enemy?" The vampire holding me, who I am guessing is now Aro asks.

"I will break her neck before the change is complete, I love you Bella, but I won't let you suffer." Jake answers him, causing Paul to growl at Jake.

It is then, that I start to cry, the thought of becoming a vampire scares me. I could never be with Paul; he would suffer trying to fight his instincts not to tear me apart. So I would rather be dead, than alone.

"Do it Jake, no matter what happens, do not let me become one of them." I shout out before, I feel my neck being shaken.

"Shout up, you silly little girl, if I say you will be changed then you will be changed. There is nothing these dogs can do to stop me." Aro, harshly whispers into my ear.

"They are wolves, not dogs." I argue back, before I am dropped on to the floor, so I am kneeling up. The cold hand, grabs the back of my neck again, but I am forced to remain on my knees.

"Go near her throat, and I will destroy you. I promise you, I will hunt you down." Paul promises, as he shakes, fighting to stay human.

"It seems such a shame, if I kill her and waste her sweet smelling blood." Aro says, before I suddenly feel his teeth break the skin of my throat.

I scream from the pain, and try to move my head. Within seconds, I can feel my blood being drained from my body. My heart is beating fast then slow, I close my eyes, ready to die.

Suddenly the grip around my neck loosens before; the hand drops from my neck. I can feel, Aro's teeth still imbedded in my throat but he is no longer sucking. With nobody holding me up I fall forward on to the ground.

Within seconds I feel the teeth leave my throat and hot hands rolling me over.

"Bella, are you burning? Do you feel like you are on fire?" It is then, that I realise, that Sam has hold of me, shaking me to answer him.

I open my mouth to answer him, but I can't speak so I shake my head no. Sam picks me up, and my head rolls back, I open my eyes to see, Aro ripped to pieces, his head in Paul's wolfs mouth being shaken.

I close my eyes when I can feel Sam picking up his pace, I feel so tired. My throat hurts, and my neck aches. Sam running is making it worse, but I don't have the energy to tell him to stop or slow down.

When I open my eyes again, I realise that I am back on the Reservation. I look around and see that we are at Billy's house.

"Oh no Bella, Sam is she ok? Look at her neck is she changing?" Billy asks, sounding worried.

"No, her scent is still that same, and she doesn't feel like she is on fire." Sam answers him.

I want to ask where Paul is, why he didn't follow us back, but I don't have the energy to talk, or to ask. I know in my heart that he is fine, and is probably making sure that the vampires are ash before he comes to me.

"Sam, put her on the table." I jump from the loud gruff voice.

I open my eyes to see old Quil stood over me, following Sam as he lays me gently on the table. I try to move when Old Quil, applies pressure to my neck. The pain shoots up and down my neck, making the bottom of my head feel like its going to explode.

"Sam, hold her down, I can't numb it, and there is no time. I need to cut away the skin, where the venom touched. Quickly before it is too late, and she bleeds to death.

Suddenly I feel a heavy weight holding my arms down the sides of my body; Sam then leans over my body using his chest to hold me to the table.

I scream, when I start to feel a stabbing pain by the bite on my throat. The smell of my blood gets stronger and I start to feel dizzy, I scream again when I can feel a sawing motion before my vision goes black and I sink into nothingness.

I open my eyes, and I can see that I am in a field, sat next to a fire. I stand up and look around, not recognising where I am. I walk around in a circle, trying to decide what way to go. I stop when I hear my name being called, and turn towards the sound.

I look around to see a man stood on the other side of the fire, I can see that he is Quileute, his hair is long and he is the same height as Jake.

"Bella, you are safe. I am here to help you."

"Who are you?" I ask, not moving.

"I am Ephraim Black, Jacobs's great grandfather."

"I've heard of you." I reply before, making my way back to the fire and sitting down.

Without me seeing him move, Ephraim is sitting next to me. He grabs my hand and starts to chant, the fire turns purple and I can see the heads of other wolves.

"Quil, has repaired your body, your soul has been cleaned of venom. You need to go back to your wolf now, he is waiting for you. It is not yours or his time to join us."

I nod, before I feel my eyes getting heavy, I hear the chanting again. It slowly, gets quieter, until it is just a whisper. Without opening my eyes, I know that I am led down on something hard; I no longer have any pain in my neck. I raise my arm to touch it, but I'm stopped by a hot hand gripping my hand.

I slowly open my eyes, and I am looking directly into Paul's eyes. His eyes are all wrong; they are red and puffy from crying. I slowly pull my hand out of his, and softly touch his cheek.

"I'm ok Paul, I think I had a dream but I'm ok." I whisper to him, my throat is dry, but I know that he needs reassurance.

"Drink this Isabella." A cup is put in front of me, I let go of Paul's cheek and take the cup.

"What is it?"

"Orange juice, the sugar will help you get some energy." Billy answered me, Paul helped me sit up before I put the cup to my lips, and drank the whole cup.

"Bella, you had me so worried, I kept calling your name, but you wouldn't wake up. Then Old Quil, started to chant claiming that your soul was now in the spirit world." Paul, explained, his voice cracking on every word.

"It wasn't a dream then?" I asked.

"What did you see Isabella?" Old Quil asked, moving so he was in my line of sight.

"I saw and spoke to Ephraim Black; he chanted and healed my soul. Then the fire changed to purple and there were wolf's heads in the fire, he told me it wasn't my time to join him and I had to go back."

"You are blessed my child, by the spirits."

Old Quil moved, and I was able to look around the room. Billy was sat in his wheel chair, talking to Sue Clearwater. Sam was no longer there and Jake was not there also.

"The pack, are they ok?" I asked.

"They are fine, no injuries. They surprised us, but we were ready." Paul answered.

"What happened when I came here, I remember the pain before passing out?"

"I'm so sorry I was not there for you, I knew that your skin would need to be cut; my wolf wouldn't cope seeing you in pain. Jake was busy fighting and I trusted Sam to take care of you. Old Quil, cut all the skin from the bite wound. It's been stitched up and Sam licked it clean. There will not be much of a scar, just a small line."

It was then that I saw my wrist wrapped up in a bandage, and raised my eyebrows to Paul in question.

"That scar was unnaturally cold; the venom was stopping it from regaining your normal body temperature. So he also cut the scar out and healed it the same way as your throat."

I looked to Old Quil, who was now stood by Billy Black. "Thank you." I said, smiling at him.

"Paul, I want to go home." I begged, he picked me up and I snuggled into his chest, almost sighing from the heat.

"Ok, but first, the pack needs to see you Bella. They are all waiting outside, just a few minutes."

"Ok", I nodded, as Paul walked out the door.

We stopped on the porch; I looked up and was shocked to see the pack and imprints, stood in a semi circle around the porch.

I lifted my hand and waved, with a smile on my face, as they all smiled back at me. I jumped when the air was filled with animalistic howls. Even though they were all in human form, their howls sounded the same as when they are in wolf form.

"Why are they howling?" I whispered, into Paul's chest.

"They are celebrating; you are alive and still human. Bella you are pack, they would all be devastasted if you had died."

I listened as they released a few more howls before falling silent, Jake then stepped forward and smiled at me.

I held my arm out, and he grabbed my hand. "Thank you."

"Bell's I didn't do anything" Jake replied, looking confused.

"But you would have done, you knew I didn't want to become one of them."

"Of course I would have, without a second thought."

"So thank you, and I owe you my gratitude forever." I smiled at him.

"No you don't, it's what best friends do, Bell's."

"Sure, Sure, but I still owe you." I argued back, still smiling.

"Fine, you can repay me, by naming your first born son after me." Jake chuckled.

"Don't push it." I laughed back, and was soon rewarded with his laugh and the packs.

"I'm going to take Bella home now, she needs to rest and heal fully. Please give us the rest of the day." Paul suddenly spoke up; I dropped Jake's hand and felt Paul walk off the porch.

I close my eyes, feeling the gentle movement from Paul walking us back home, and then I remember the hole in the roof.

"What about the roof?"

"Jared and Embry, put some tarpaulin over it for now, the pack will help me repair it in a few days time."

I nodded, before closing my eyes again. I can feel my body fighting sleep, before I know it I'm placed in the bed, with Paul not letting go of me. With my head resting into his chest I fall into a dreamless sleep.

Glad that it's all over, and that maybe now we could begin to plan our future together with no more threats.


	21. Chapter 21 Saying Goodbye

**SM owns the**** characters.**

**Thank for all the reviews, and the new adds. This is almost the end just the epilogue to do. **

* * *

><p><strong>Saying Goodbye<strong>

It's been a week since the battle, and the Volturi being destroyed, after near constant bed rest, I was almost fully healed. I still looked pale, and I was still struggling to eat anything other than soup, but I felt better than I did.

But I still had to force myself out of bed, the Cullen's were leaving today, before that a meeting had been arranged between the pack and them. I wanted to go, much to Paul's annoyance. I knew he was still getting over what happened to me, and even though he wouldn't say it out loud, I knew a part of him was blaming himself for not being able to protect me.

I had decided that if he wasn't going to talk about, and then neither was I, as far as I was concerned it was in the past. There was no point in the should of, or could of.

"Bella, you don't need to come. Why don't you write a letter to them and I will get Jake to pass it on." Paul begged again bringing me out of my thoughts.

"No Paul, I want to say goodbye in person. I will probably never see them again, I want to do this properly." I explained, trying not to lose my temper with him.

"Why, they never said goodbye to you last time." I cringed at Paul's comment, before I was picked up and wrapped in his arms. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring it up."

"I know, but I want to do it, I'm not like them and I never will be, just let me have my goodbye."

"I can't stop you, I know that. But I just wanted to check that you were ok with saying goodbye to them."

"Thank you." I replied, before he moved me, so he was carrying me bridal style out the door.

"I can walk you know." I moaned, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I know, but I need to keep you close, plus you remember what Old Quil said, you need to take it easy for at least two weeks." Paul, reminded me.

I nodded in acceptance, and closed my eyes as he silently walked into the forest to the agreed meeting place.

With the sounds of twigs snapping, I opened my eyes to see the rest of the pack, walking with us, With Jake and Sam leading.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Leah asked I turned my head to where she was walking at Paul's side.

"Better, I still feel a bit tired, but not as bad as I did."

"That's good, you had us all worried."

"All of you?"

"Bella you are pack, the pack would have fallen apart if you had been killed or worse changed. So don't be surprised if we are being over protective of you or growling at anybody not pack near you." Leah explained, as Paul wrapped his arms around me tighter.

"Thank you." I whispered, swallowing the lump in my throat.

Sam and Jake walked off to the side out of sight, less than a minute later, they were back leading the pack but in their human form.

The pack suddenly seemed to step even closer as we walked out into the opening of a new meadow, I had never seen before. I looked around the meadow, in awe. On one side of the meadow, were bushes of lavender. The rest of the meadow was dark green grass covered in daisies.

"Thank you all for coming, Bella it is good to see you looking a lot better." Carlisle, spoke first, taking a step closer to the pack.

"Thank you" I replied with a small smile.

"As you already know, we are leaving the area. Unfortunately, with the Volturi destroyed, it has fallen down to us to govern our world. To make sure the supernatural world remains a secret, we have to journey to Italy." Carlisle explained.

He pulled out a brown envelop from the bag he was carrying in his hand. "This is for you and your tribe; I know that us moving to the area started off a chain of events."

Sam took the envelope and opened it; he pulled out a sheet of paper, reading it quickly, before passing it to Jake.

"You didn't need to do that." Sam complained.

"It is a trust fund Sam, I am aware that with you all phasing, it would be impossible to leave the Reservation and go off to college. The money will help the pack purchase, top of the range computers, and hopefully gain degrees by doing online courses."

"Thank you." Jake spoke up, before he passed the paper to me and Paul.

I gasped in shock, when I could see the figure already in the trust fund. Fifty million dollars, sitting in the account, with an additional twenty million going into the account every twelve months, with no expiry date when it would end.

"Carlisle, it won't cost that much." I blurted out, so shocked at the amount.

"Even though it is initially for the pack, we also want to give the other children on the Reservation the opportunity to go to college. Who goes will be down to all of you, but the funds will be there. The money can also be used to start businesses, if you look further down the paper. There is a clause, that any businesses started with the trust fund money, has to be repaid back, once the business owner has started to make a profit."

I was in shock, and with Paul being silent I guess he was too.

"We were wondering if it's ok, if we can each have a private word with Bella. You have our word that we will never return, and as the new governing body for the vampire world, we will make sure that a warning goes out amongst our kind to stay away from the area." Carlisle, coughed slightly before talking again.

"Bella?" Paul asked I nodded my head that I wanted to do this. I wanted the goodbye I should have got all those months ago.

Paul, put me down and I walked slowly towards Jake and Sam. I stopped in between them, as Jake squeezed my shoulder. I took another step forward, turning back to look at Paul. He started to walk towards to me before I shoke my head silently telling him to stop.

I wanted and needed to do this alone, to say goodbye for the final time.

Once I was closer to the Cullen's and further away from the pack, Carlisle stepped back as Rosalie stepped forward.

"Bella I want to apologise for the way I treated you in the past, I never hated you, it was just the choices you were making. I didn't agree with those, I wanted you to understand that there was more to life than becoming one of us."

"Thank you, I understand now." I replied, looking over my shoulder at Paul and smiling.

"Enjoy life Bella, and I hope one day you are surrounded by your children and grandchildren." Rosalie finished, smiling at me. I blinked and she was gone.

Emmett then stood forwards; he ruffled my hair and smiled at me. "I hope you have a great future Bella, and don't be scared to try something new every once in a while." Emmett smiled, before he too disappeared,

Carlisle stepped forward again, and pulled me into a gentle hug. "Stay safe, and if you ever need anything, it doesn't matter what it is call me." He said, before handing me a card with all his contact details on.

I smiled at him, and wrapped my arms around him again. He hugged me back, before letting me go and disappearing, I guess into the forest.

Esme stepped forward, and I could see the venom tears in her eyes. "You will always be my third daughter, no matter what. Have a full life Bella, and like Carlisle said if you ever need us, then contact him." I nodded silently, feeling the lump forming in my chest. I felt her cold lips kiss my forehead before she left the meadow, she ran slower than the others so I watched as she ran into the surrounding forest.

I watched as Jasper walked towards me, stopping a short distance away from me. "Always remember, that you are worth it and always will be." I took the card from his outreached hand. "If you ever need me, to help fight battles or anything like that, then you can always call me. I will make sure you will always have my up to date contact details so you can pass them on to your children. All your future generations are under my protection, until the end of my life or the end of eternity."

I could feel the tears slide slowly down my face; it was one thing to know that I will always be safe with Paul by my side. But to know that my children, grand children and great grandchildren will also be protected was heart warming.

He too ran into the forest at a slower pace, before running behind the trees and disappearing. I looked to where Edward and Alice were standing; by their facial expressions I could see that they were having a silent argument.

It was Edward who eventually stepped forward, and stopped in front of me. I took a deep breath before, looking at him.

"Bella, this is going to be goodbye forever, I want you to be happy. I will always love you, no matter what. I never wanted to change you into what I am, you deserved to remain human. You would have lost your personality, and your brown eyes. Be healthy and happyBella, that is all that I ask."

I nodded silently, quickly wiping away the tears that were falling down my face. I looked up to say goodbye, but Edward was already gone. He sounded so sound, and the words he had said sounded like he had rehearsed them.

Alice then stood forward, and pulled me into a hug. "I will keep an eye on him, he will be happy, I've seen it. He will eventually find his mate, she is out there, but he needs time to heal and learn to live again."

"I hope he is happy Alice, he is a good man and deserves some happiness."

"If you need anything, or want to talk, ring Jasper's phone."

I nodded silently, and then watched as she danced into the forest, joining the others.

I quickly wiped my face; the silent tears were running down my face. I knew that I was a wolf girl now, and that comes with family and friends. But the Cullen's were my first friends, the first time I belonged somewhere. I was sad that they were gone, and I knew that deep inside I would probably never see them again, and hopefully never need to contact them.

I felt Paul wrap his arms around my shoulders, and lightly kiss the back of my neck. "It's for the best Bella, if they stay, there will be more wolves." Paul whispered into my ear.

"I know." I replied, nodding my head.

"Come on lets go home, the pack want to finally celebrate winning the battle."

"Why, have they waited so long?" I asked, confused, when the battle was over a week ago.

"Bella, how many times do we have to tell you? You are also pack, how could we celebrate as a pack, when one of its members was getting over an injury." Jake, called out, before walking into the forest.

I smiled, before Paul stepped a short distance away from me. Took his shorts off, and phased into his wolf.

Paul, lowered his body down, and I climbed on top. I laughed loudly when the silence was disturbed by the howling of wolves. Their howls sounded joyous and I giggled when Quil's wolf started to bounce around, doing a full circle around us, before running deeper into the forest.

With Paul's slow even walk back to the Reservation, the smile stayed on my face, for the first time there were no threats hanging over me or the pack. Today marked the beginning of an almost normal future. We won't ever have a normal future, we will always be a pack, and the wolves will always be there even when they have stopped phasing.


	22. Chapter 22 Epilogue

**SM Own the characters**

**This is it, thank you so much for all the reviews. **

**I will be updating my other story soon, and have a new Bella/Paul short story in the making.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Epilogue<strong>

**Five Years Later**

"I'm fat"

"You are not fat Bella" Leah snapped, shaking her head at me.

"Yes I am I look like a beached whale, dressed in white." I moaned, turning my back on the big mirror stood in the middle of the bedroom,

"Bella, you are not fat, you are six months pregnant. You are growing a baby, stop moaning this was your idea."

"I think the most stupid idea I have ever had, who in their right mind gets married when they are this pregnant." I snapped, running my hands over my bump.

"Do you need Paul?" Leah asked, looking towards the door and back to me again.

"No, it's bad luck to see each other before the wedding."

"Bells, are you decent?" I heard Jake ask through the door.

"Yes she is" Leah answered for me, before walking to the door and opening it.

I watched as they had a whispered conversation, before Leah walked passed Jake.

"What is the matter Bells?" Jake asked as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

"I'm fat, and this dress makes me look like a whale. I'm going to look a mess Jake, as soon as the tribe see me walking down the aisle; they will wonder what Paul sees in me." I sobbed, sitting down on the bed, hiding my face in my hands.

"Isabella, you are not fat, you are pregnant. You don't look like a whale, you are pregnant. You don't look a mess Bella, you are glowing. So pull yourself together, I know your hormones are all over the place right now. You are pack, and we are strong. "Jake almost shouted at me, before sitting down next to me and wrapping his arm over my shoulders.

I rested my head on his shoulder for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and pulling away from Jake.

"Feeling better now?" Jake asked, just as the door opened and Leah and Sue walked in.

"Yes, thanks. How is Paul?" I ask, standing up, and swiping my dress to get any creases out.

"Nervous, and driving us men mad. He has made Sam and Jared change the batteries in every clock at your place because he is paranoid that the clocks are going slower than they should."

"Why am I not surprised, seriously these two belong together. Jake get moving Paul needs to be at the community centre in ten minutes." Leah butted in, before shoving Jake out the door.

"Right Bella, let's get you finished and off to the community centre." Sue took my hand, and made me sit down in the chair.

Ten minutes later, I was walking out of Leah and Jake's house weith my dad holding my arm giving me the support so that I wouldn't trip and fall, guiding me towards the black car. Within just a few short minutes, we were pulling up outside the community centre on the Reservation.

I looked around, hoping that my mom would make it to the ceremony. When I finished college, mom thought I would be going to Florida. Unbeknownst to me, she had been looking for jobs for me and even going as far as arranging a few interviews.

She wasn't keen on Paul and our relationship, because of the pack he couldn't come to college with me. We made it work; he would come to Seattle every other weekend. On the weekends when he couldn't visit I would go to him. It meant that I couldn't work; Paul would get worried about me working on an evening and travelling back alone. To make it easier I wouldn't work, and my weekends were spent with Paul.

I hated it at first, I had no money coming in that I had earned. Paul and my dad would support me; my mom thought it was just Paul's way of controlling me and telling me what to do.

Once I had told her that I was staying on the Reservation, my mother hung up and I had not spoken to her since. That was almost a year ago, she didn't even know that I was pregnant. Paul and Jake were so angry with her, if my mom's name was mentioned; they would both start to get angry and would fight the phase before going for a run.

As Charlie helped me up the few steps and through the first set of door, I gasped loudly. Stood by the next set of doors leading to the room was my mom and Phil, I smiled at them and watched my mom seem to relax before smiling back and opening the door slightly and stepping into the room.

"You will get the chance to speak to her later, Bells she is sorry. You need your mom here, Paul as spoken to her and he is fine with her being here." Dad whispered, just before the doors were opened and the music started.

As soon as saw Paul, I almost wanted to run to him. But the firm grip on my arm stopped me; I could see Paul bouncing on his toes, not taking his eyes off of mine.

"Hi, beautiful." His whispered, taking my arm from my dad's and taking my hand.

The ceremony passed in a blur of I do, and before I knew it we were walking back up the aisle.

**Ten Years later**

"Happy fifth wedding anniversary Bella." I was woken by Pauls, whisper before I felt his warm lips on mine.

Opening my eyes to Paul's eyes, I couldn't stop the grin.

"And you, wow five years and two children later."

"Two and a half children later, don't forget the pup you are carrying."

"Your first son, that likes to keep me awake all night by having a kicking fight with my bladder."

"My first son, how many more do you reckon we will have?" Paul whispered I knew that he wanted a large family, but I was really thinking this would be my last. I wanted to give Paul a son to pass on his name and the ancestral history that would come from it within the Reservation.

"Where are the girls?" I asked concerned, when I noticed that the house was too quiet.

"Ella is watching a princess DVD downstairs, eating cheerio's, and Sophie is reading a book in her room with a bottle of milk."

"Paul, I thought today we were going to stop her from having a bottle. She is going to be three next month."

"I know, but she looked at me with those chocolate brown puppy dog eyes and I was a goner. Tomorrow, I promise, no more bottles."

"You do know that Jake and Leah will not be happy if you don't pack a bottle for tonight."

"I can handle them, plus Leah knows that we need to stop Sophie from having them." Paul replied, getting back into bed and pulling me into a hug.

"So where is it are you taking me tonight?" I asked, hating that Paul was keeping a surprise from me.

"It's a surprise, but just a hint. There is a Jacuzzi in the hotel room, and apparently the room service is the best in the area."

"So you are taking me to a hotel?"

"Yes, and we are not leaving the room for two days."

"Two days?" I asked in shock. "Jake and Leah can only have them tonight, they have plans after that."

"I know your dad and Sue will be having them."

"Okay."

"Daddy" we both turned to see our four year old stood in the doorway.

"What is it pumpkin?" Paul asked, getting out of bed and taking her hand. "Sleep Bella, you will need it." Paul whispered, before leaving the room and closing the door.

The Cullen's were all now but a distant memory, the money they had left us and continued to add to every year had gone far. Most of the pack, had gone through college and setting up their own businesses. I had no need to contact them and they had no need to contact us.

The pack still phased, not as often as they had but every now and again a vampire or a coven would turn up. They would usually have a grudge against the Cullen's and wanted to piss them off; they thought that by going after the wolves the Cullen's would start a war.

I flinched when the baby suddenly kicked; I could feel him stretch and knew that I would not be getting any rest now. It was more uncomfortable laying down, so getting up and making my wolf a big breakfast before chilling with my girls for a few hours was the new plan for the day.


End file.
